Behind the Imprint
by Ally145
Summary: Sequel to What it Means to Imprint. After Seth kills a vampire, its mate comes back for revenge and uses his 'gift' on Shay. Sickness threatens Shay's life and Seth must trust in the only person he can to save her before she's gone forever. COMPLETE
1. New kid

**I can't believe i'm writing a seguel. i've never done that before so i don't know how good this first chapter is so please tell me. Please please review. Also, if you haven't read the first story , you might want to do that before reading this one or you might get a little comfused.**

**So please enjoy the sequel to What it Means to Imprint. ;)**

* * *

Behind the Imprint

Chapter 1

* * *

Shay's POV

"Shay. Hey Shay." I heard my name being called from down the hall. I close my locker door and turn to see a bounce Jez, hurrying through the crowd of people toward me.

I smiled and waved. "Hey Jez." I said when she finally reached me. Jez was a very excitable girl. She had all the usual Native American features. Dark almond eyes, dark hair and skin. She was the kind of girl who loved to talk but could always listen. She was the first friend I made here when I moved from New York to the tiny town of La Push six months ago when my parents died. Now I lived with my vampire sister and her vampire boyfriend Dean, not far from the school.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement when she said. "You and Sara have to come to Emily's tonight. We're having a slumber party and all the imprints are invited." She smiled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Your going to come, right? She asked, suddenly looking serious.

I laughed. "Of course, I'll tell Sara. What time do we have to be there?" I said and she smiled again.

"Good, just be there around eight. Emily even got Sam and Jake to make sure none of the guys try and crash the party." She said.

I laugh. "You know, most girls I know would love to have some really hot guys crash their party." I pointed and she waved me away.

"That may be true but I certainly am not most girls. Anyway. I'll see ya there." She called over her shoulder as she hurried down the hall again.

I laughed and shook my head before making my way to the doors that led to the parking lot. I pushed through the doors and found Seth leaning on the brick building beside the doors, with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked up at him and smiled. Seth was seventeen but looked about twenty- two. He was extremely tall, with a build a muscleman only dreamed of. He had jet black hair that was cut short. His eyes were a dark brown that were almost always laughing. Seth was a very happy-go-lucky kind of guy and rarely ever got mad. Which in his case was a very good thing. Seth was a shape-shifter and when he got mad, he explode into a giant wolf.

Seth smiled my favorite, goofy smile and pushed himself off the wall. "Hey." He greeted, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He leaned down to kiss my cheek and I blushed when I saw people looking.

You'd think I'd get used to the staring but you never really do. The wolves were a popular topic around La Push for the uninformed. To most people, the wolves were thought as a cult, a gang that didn't weird things in the woods. Some people thought they were scary. Them being to big and all. I looked up at Seth. He was a good foot and a half, maybe two feet taller then me and he wasn't even the taller of the wolves. Jake was half a foot taller then Seth. "How was Biology?" He asked, a teasing tone seeped into his voice, completely oblivious to the stares. I guess he got used to them after almost four years of it.

I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I could, knowing that it didn't actually hurt, more likely giving me a bruise. He laughed and pulled me closer as we walked toward his truck. "You know I hate Biology. I'm just glad there's only a few weeks left." I smiled. I couldn't wait to spend a summer with him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, me too." he said simply.

Thats when Sara came running up to us. "Shay, did you hear..."

"About the party at Emily's. Yeah, I was just about to call you about it." I said before she could finish.

She laughed. Sara was my best friend from New York but one time when she came to one of the bonfires the wolves had, Embry imprinted on her and she never left. Also she has this thing were when she meets people, she instantly knows the persons biggest secret. That's how she found out about the wolves. She didn't have any of the usual native american features, which made her a bit of an outcast around here but she didn't care. She was just happy to had lots of friends and a great boyfriend. She was the short, blond hair, blue eyed girl that everyone almost instantly liked. "Yeah, Jez just told me. Anyway, can I catch a ride with you two. Embry call and he wasn't going to be able to get out of work in time to pick me up." She explained and stuck her lower lip at in a pouted.

I frowned and put my arm around her shoulders. "It's so hard dating an older man, isn't it." I said sarcastically.

She flipped her hair dramatically. "It really is." She sighed.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I pull my arm back. "Anyway, yeah, Seth we're ditching you tonight." I smiled up at him and he smiled back

"Yeah I heard. Jake forbid us from going anywhere in sight of the house of you unless we had a good reason." He laughed.

Both me and Sara laughed too. "Yeah, that was Jez's doings." I said.

"That's what I thought." He said and opened the passanger door of his truck for us to climb in. He closed the door and walked around to the other side. he climbed in beside me and leaned into his arm.

"So where do you think Sam is going. Do you think Emily kicked him out?" Sara asked, on my other side.

Seth started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. "I heard that he tried to convince Emily to let him stay in the house, just not in the same room but it didn't work. I think Emily threatened him or something. Sam wouldn't leave Emily without one of us nearby willingly." Seth said as he drove.

Sam was very protective of Emily and for good reason. About a month ago, a group of revengeful vampires kidnapped most of the imprints (me included) and kept us hostage. It turned out to be fight and Sam was one of the most affected by the event. It only brought me and Seth closer. He, along with the others saved us.

"He's still kinda stressed out about it huh?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, he can't stand the idea that there are vampires out there that are capable of that." He said but I saw his jaws clench. "I understand how he feels." He whispers more to himself then us and I rub his arm soothingly.

"Anyway, I have patrols tonight so I wouldn't have been able to be around tonight anyway." he said, trying to move our conversation to a lighter subject. "So where do you want to be dropped of Sara?"

"At Embry's, he left the door open for me." She said and Seth turned down another road to reach Embry's driveway. Moments later, he pulled into Embry's driveway. "I'll see you later, Shay."

"See ya." I said and she climbed out, slamming the truck door behind her. Seth pulled out of the driveway headed for my house. "So who are you patrolling with tonight?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Collin and Brady."

"You know, with what happened last month, you'd think Jake and Sam would put more people on patrol duty at the same time." I thought out loud.

"Sam has but not Jake. He doesn't think it's such a big deal. He doesn't think it'll happen again. Rumors spread fast."

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Even vampires spread rumors. I wouldn't be surprised that most of them know that we're here."

"Then why do so many come?"

He smirked. "They underestimate us."

I rolled my eyes just he says ."Wow, look." He pointed out the windshield. I looked out it and see boy that I didn't recognize but still looked oddly familiar, walking on the side of the road. It took me a moment to realize that he looked a little like Seth. Not just Seth, the other wolves too. He had that same kind of presence to him. He was huge, not as big as Seth but still big. He walked a little clumsily, like he had grown a little too fast and still wasn't used to it. In a way he looked about twenty and another he looked about the same age as me and Seth. Around seventeen. He had the native American features but his skin looked a bit lighter then usual for a Quilent. "I've never seen him around here before." Seth muttered, slowing down a little when we drove by to get a better look.

"The packs don't know about him do they?" I asked and he shook his head thoughtfully.

"I'll have to call Jake after to warn him."

A minute later, we pulled into my driveway. I made to climb out but I noticed that he didn't move or turn the car off. "Aren't you coming in?"

He shook his head again. "No, I think I'm going to try and find that kid again and see if I can get a story out of him before I tell Jake. But I promise to come say goodnight before you leave, okay." He said and leaned over to give me quick kiss.

I kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine before smiling and saying. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He smiled and seconds later, he was speeding off back the way we had come.

* * *

Seth's POV

I couldn't believe that the might be another wolf joining us. It seems strange though. I mean, there hasn't been a new one in almost a year. I drove by the place where I last saw him but he was no where in sight. I looked down the road and spotted him near the edge of the forest, siting on a stump. I pulled the truck over and cut the engine. Hesitantly, I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door behind me. He hadn't noticed me until then. He looked up at me and I had no doubt that he was one of us, or at least was going to be. He watched me as I made my way to him, his eye sizing me up. I saw his eyes grow wide a bit at the sight of me.

"Hey." I said when I reached him, jumping over the large ditch easily.

He looked up at me. "You know dude, steroids are bad for you." He said.

I snorted. "Like I hadn't heard that one before." I laughed and he raise a brow at me.

"So you do take steroids?" He asked.

I should my head. "No. Do you?" I asked, even though I knew the answer."

He frowned. "Of course not."

I forced myself not to laugh. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Chris." He said automatically.

I sit down beside him. "I'm Seth." I said and he nodded, hesitantly, probably thinking, what the heck. "Did you just move here? I haven't seen you around before."

He nodded. "Yeah, moved here yesterday from Forks."

I nodded, absent-mindedly. There was no doubt that he was going to phase at anytime. I was just surprised that he hadn't already. "How old are you?" I asked.

"What's it matter to you?" He asked, defensively.

"Just answer the question." I muttered, letting a commanding tone leak into my voice. I saw him look me over again.

"Sixteen." He murmured. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

He snorted. "Yeah right. You look twenty-three."

I smiled. "Yeah and you look twenty." I laughed, stood up, ruffled his hair, jumped over the ditch and got into my truck without another word. I got all I needed.

* * *

"**Seth, Brady, Collin. You off patrol duty tonight. Sam is taking over so you three can keep an eye this Chris kid. The last thing I need is him phasing in public." **Jake thought. We were having a pack meeting. I had called it after I left Chris on the side of the road. Everyone in the pack was there, including Sam so the two packs could coordinate. **"Everyone else, you can go home. Remember, no where near Emily's unless you have a GOOD reason**." He warned us and Embry mentally rolled his eyes at Jake.

"**Yes Sir**." Embry thought and started running in the direction of his house.

Jake ignorned him. "**Call me as soon as anything happens**." He told us and we all nodded. "**Good. Now go find him before he does something stupid**." Jake said before phasing, pulling on his shorts

and walked the short way back to the Cullen's. Soon we were the only ones left.

**"I can't believe there's going to be a new guy**." Brady said as we ran back to La Push. He was on my right and Collin on my left.

**"I know that's what I thought too.**" I agreed.

"**You know, I think Jake is actually going to let him into his pack**." Collin said.

"**How do you know**?" Brady asked.

**"I don't know. He acted like he was his responsibility**."

**"Well yeah, he kinda is. It's part of the Alphas responsibility to make sure the secret isn't blown**." Brady protested but I shook my head.

"**No, I think he's right. Usually he would automatically give him to Sam to deal with but he sent us instead. I think that it's because, he's going to be in our pack**." I thought

"**See**." Collin sneered at Brady.

Brady growled but otherwise ignored him. "**That's going to be weird. Having another person in our heads. It took me a year just to get used to the ones that are already there**."Brady thought, more to himself then us.

**"I still haven't gotten used to yours." **I teased.

"**Ha ha. Very funny**." He said sarcastically. I laughed and bumped into him playfully. He mumbled to himself the rest of the way there.

Since we didn't know where the kid lived, we went to the place were I talked to him and hour earlier to get a scent. We found it easily fallowed it down the road a little ways, all the time, looking out for people that might spot us. People have seen us before but we still prefer to stay on the down low.

We ended up at house that, now that I thought about it, knew it had been sold recently. We hid in the woods behind the house. Through the trees, I could see through the windows of the house. I saw him moving around, helping, his mom I guessed, unpack some box's.

We sat around watching, waiting, expecting. Then I looked up at the sky and swore. "**What**?" Collin asked.

"**I was supposed to go see Shay before she left for Emily's**." I explained. **"I'll have to call her**."

"**Relax, it's one time. Heaven forbid, you not see or talk to her in more then a few hours**." Brady grumbled. Both me and Collin rolled our eyes at him. Us both having imprinted, knew what it was like. Brady was just mad that he was the only one that hasn't. "**Is not**." He said, responding to my thoughts.

Ignoring Brady, Collin turned his attention to me. "**Yeah I was supposed to call Kendra too. Do you have your phone with you**?"

"**Yeah, just let me call Shay first**." I said and let myself change back into human form, with Collin right behind me. I leaned down and pulled my shorts and my cell phone from the rope around my ankle. I pulled on my shorts before dialing Shay's cell number.

"Hey Seth, where are you?" She answered after two rings.

"You know that kid that we pasted today. I'm in the woods behind his house. Jake put me, Collin and Brady on watch the new kid duty." I said and she laughed a little.

"Why. Did he phase yet?"

"No but Jake doesn't want him to do anything in public so we're keeping an eye on him. Sorry I could get to your house. I would have call earlier but I kinda got side tracked. When are you leaving?"

"No problem. In a few minutes. Aren't you three supposed to be on patrol tonight though?" She asked.

"Yeah but Sam took over for us. He needed something to do tonight anyway." I said.

"But why didn't Jake send someone else?"

I shrugged. "Probably because we're closer to his age. He's sixteen and just moved here. We actually not that far from your place."

"Oh did he move into that house down the road a bit." She asked.

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Chris. I don't know his last name, though." I replied. I saw Brady pawing the dirt impatiently and growl. I stuck my finger at him. He barked at me and growled again.

"Who was that?" She asked, having heard him.

"Brady, he's being and ass." I said and laughing when he barks again.

She laughed too. "Do you think he'll phase tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe. If he gets mad enough." I reply. "Your full of questions tonight."

"Hey, I got to stay informed. Besides, the girls will be on me for the details."

"That is true." I said, smiling.

"Anyway, I got to get going. Oh wait, do you know if Nessie, is going to be there tonight. I haven't seen her in a while."

"I'm not sure but I would imagine."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yep, see ya."

"Bye." She said and hug up. I passed the phone to Collin and he accepted it eagerly.

A minute later, I heard the back door of the house, open and close. Me and Brady snuck closer to the edge of the trees. We looked out into the darkness and saw Chris sit on the porch steps and put his head in his hands. We waited and minutes went by. Collin joined us, handing me my phone.

Then the door opened again and his mother walked out hesitantly. His mother was definitely not Quilent, however she did resemble Chis a little. She had fare blond hair and dark brown eyes. She was only about five foot four and was a little on the heavier side. She kinda reminded me of Emily. She had the same motherly presence to her as she walked to her son on the steps and sat down beside him.

"Christopher, honey?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away." He groaned, not taking his hands from his face.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't want to move here but it was the right thing to do." She soothed.

He looked up and glared at her. "And yet, you still haven't told me why."

"You'll understand soon enough." She said rubbing his shoulder but he shrugs her off. "Christopher." She said and I could see hurt in her eyes.

"No mom." He yelled, standing up to face her. "You took me away from my friends, my school, the house that I grew up in and you won't even tell me why." He was breathing hard and eyes watched for any sign of him starting to phase.

She stood up cautiously. "Honey, you can still see your friends. They only live twenty minutes away."

He groaned. "Sure I'll see them at school but when school is out and I start going to the school on the reserve, how often am I really going to see them. Mom, I've been here a week and already hate it."

"You don't understand now but you will. It's only a matter of time."

"And what's going to happen that's going to make me understand." He yelled and that's when I saw it. The slit tremor that showed that it had started.

I elbowed Collin and motioned to Chris. Collin nodded, acknowledging what I saw.

"You just have to be patient." She said, taking a step closer.

I saw the shudder rack through him. Saw the anger and frustration in his eyes. "Brady, call Jake. "I said and Brady stepped back and threw his head back and howled. At the same time, me and Collin sprang forward.

We burst through the trees, surprising both of them. Collin pulled his mother out of the way and out of danger as I put myself infront of him. As soon as he reconizes me, another tremble went through him. "In the woods, NOW." I said with force, putting power in my voice.

"Are you stalking me?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I said move it." I countered.

"Are you going to make me?" he glared at me, by now he shaking violently.

"BRADY." I called and the giant blue-grey wolf that was him, walked openly through the trees. "Collin help me out." With both me and Collin pulling on an arm and Brady shoving him with his head, we pulled him closer to the cover of the trees. I saw his mother, take a step toward us, her eyes wide. "NO, you stay here. he'll be fine." I yelled at her and she stopped mid-stride. She watched us hesitantly.

Chris struggled and shook. Then we heard the pop of his bones snapping for the first time. We were in the forest now so we released him and he fell to the ground with groan of pain. He curled up in a ball and clutched his sides. "What's happening to me." He cried, his voice filled with the pain of the first change. I remembered mine. I remember the pain that I had gone through.

I knelt down beside him."It's going to be okay. Just don't fight it and it'll go faster." I whispered encouragement. It was add though. I had never been actually around for this part before, other then mine of course. Collin and Brady had both done it after me but I hadn't been phased for either of them. I look up at Brady. "Is Jake on his way?" I asked and he nodded just as Chris jerked beside me. He cried out and we all moved away a few feet to give him some space.

"What's happening to me?" He cried again.

I sighed. "Let's just say, in a few minutes, you'll look like him." I said, motioning to Brady.

I watched his eyes go wider then they already were. "Wha..." He started to day but was cut off by another jerk and more bones snapping.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to turn back. There's fifteen of us that can do it. It's not as bad as it seems. It's not always going to hurt this much. It's only the first time." I said. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was talk until he made the change completely. I watched as he slowly and painfully change. It was like watching someone phase in slow motion. That was when Jake arrived. He appeared through the trees and stood beside Brady. Jake was almost twice as big as Brady. He barked at us, signalling to us to phase. Collin and I go behind a tree for Chris's sake and when we get back, he's nearly finished. We stand around him as his cloths rip and fall to the ground and a mase of dark brown fur appeared. Then he stops shaking and his thought merge with ours.

"**What the hell is going on**?" He thought, not realizing that we could hear him. He lay with his head between his paws and his eyes tightly shut.

"**You are a shap-shirter, like us**." Jake explained.

"**Who's us**." He asked, cautiously.

"**Open your eyes and find out**." Jake said.

Chris hesitated. He didn't want to believe what was happening and was afraid that if he opened his eyes, it would make it that much realer. Then did and jumped up in surprise, backing into a tree. He fell down and saw his paws and swore. Brady laughed. Chris turned his attention to us. Looking through both his mind and his eyes at us. "**Who are you guys? What did you do to me?**"

**"We didn't do anything to you. You were born this way. We all were**." I said.

He turned to me. "You. You were the guy that I talked to today on the side of the road."

I nodded. **"I needed to know who you were. There aren't many new comers around here. Especially people like you**." I explained.

He shut his eyes again and shook his head, like he was trying to wake himself up from a nightmare. "**I don't understand. How is this even possible**?"

"**Collin, go get Chris a change of cloths. Then meet us at Sam's in ten. His mother can come too if she wants**." Jake instructed and Collin nodded and ran back toward the house, just as I felt him fade from the circle of our minds. "**Okay, Chris, we're going to go somewhere, where we can talk. Come on, we'll teach you how to change back when we get there**."

"**No fucking way**."

Jake turned on him. "**Excuse me**."

"**Woowhoo**." Brady said, seeing the tension between the two boys.

I hit my shoulder into his. "**Shut up, you idiot**."

"**There's no way am I going with you anywhere. Tell me how to change back now and I'm going back home**." The first time Chris spoke, he said it confidently and with control but now, under the powerful gaze of our Alpha, he squirmed, uncomfortably. I saw through his eyes, the massive size and power that radiated off of him. I saw him look Jake over, seeing his strong legs, his broad shoulders and thick neck.

"**And what are you going to do then, kid? You have no idea how to control yourself. One little thing that makes you mad or upset will set you off. You won't be able to stop yourself**." Jake thought.

**"I don't care. I don't want any of this**."

"**So what happens, when you hurts someone**?"

Chris shook his head. "**I won't hurt anyone**."

"**How do you know? You have no idea what you are capable off. You could hurt someone, even kill so easily. What if it's your mother or your friends**?" Jake said, more loudly then before.

"**I wouldn't**." He cried.

**"I have no patience for stupid kids. START WALKING**." Jake said in the Alpha voice. I saw Chris's legs buckle from the weight of the command.

"**What the hell was that**?" He yelled, falling on his stomach as he fought against it."

"**The Alpha command**." Brady said matter-of-factly.

"**Nearly impossible to disobey**." I continued for him. "**So might as well just start walking and stop fighting it. It always wins eventually**." I nudged him with my nose. "**Come on**." I encouraged, trying to make it easier for him. Jake wasn't helping any.

**"I'm trying my best." **Jake growled, having heard my thoughts.

"**I know you are Jake but you know what it's like. You remember your first time**." I replied.

"**Just get him to Sam's. I'm going to go warn Emily and the girls**." He muttered and ran off. He phased back as soon as he was out of sight, wanting to be able to think in privacy.

"**Nice going, you pissed him off**." Brady said to Chris. "**For future reference. Don't piss Jake off or you might be in for a hell of a fight**."

"**Brady, don't scare the kid. Now lets go, their waiting for us**." I said and both me and Brady started walking but he didn't move.

"**I'm not going with you**." He said simply, when we turned to look at him.

I sighed. "**Look, Jake was right. You have no clue how to control yourself. We're dangerous when we're not in control of ourselves. Brady almost killed his brother when he first phased**." I said.

**"Thanks." **Brady thought sarcastically.

"**Oh relax, you were the first example I could think of**." I replied before turning my attention back to Chris. "**So, just be good, please and come with us. We're trying to help you**."

"**What would you do if I refused**." He asked, looking up at us.

"**We're bigger, faster, stronger and is more experienced than you. What do you think we're going to do**." Brady said.

"**Your really not helping Brady**." I muttered.

"**I'm just giving it to him straight." **Brady replied smoothly.

I rolled my eyes. "**Chris, we've all been through this. We know how it feels. So trust me when I say, your better off, just coming with us**."

He deliberated for a moment but finally agreed. We started walking toward Sam's. Slowly because Chris wasn't used to four legs yet. I walked and my mind started to wander and I thought of Shay. How I was probably going to get to spend the night with her now.

**"It's called imprinting**." Brady said suddenly, annoyance filled his voice.

I roll my eyes as Chris asks. **"What?"**

**"Your wondering about the girl he's thinking of. How he's thinking of her. How much love radiates off of from him when he thinks of her. It's called imprinting**."

"**What is it**?" Chris asked and I mentally smirked.

"**It's when one of us finds our 'other half ' and it's really stupid and really annoying**." Brady muttered.

I fall back so I walked beside Chris. "**Don't listen to him. He's just mad that he hasn't do it yet." **

Brady growled. "**For the second time today. IS NOT**."

* * *

**I worked so hard to make this chapter good so please tell me if you like it. Please review.**


	2. Mistakes

Chapter 2

* * *

Shay's POV

After, I hung up the phone with Seth. I headed out to Emily's. I was almost there when I heard the howl. I recognized it as Brady. Then when I got out of the car in front of the house, all the girls were outside on the porch, looking out at the trees. I hurried up to them, my bag in hand. Sara turned to me first. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was Brady, right."

"I think so." Emily said, taking my bag and put it inside for me.

"Do you know whats going on?" Jez asked.

"I think so. Seth called me not too long ago and said he, Brady and Collin were behind a kids house. They thought that he was going to phase at anytime." I explained and everyone's attention turned to me.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged. "He said his name was Chris and that he just moved here. He lives a little ways down my road."

"Huh." Sara mumbled and looked out at the woods.

"I hope no one gets hurt." Emily murmurs, sitting down on a chair. She turned her head so I could see the long, thick red scars that ran down the side of her face. I doubt I was ever going to get used to them.

"You think, he phased?" Kendra asked.

I nodded. "Why else would Brady howl. He must be calling Jake."

Jez sighed. "I guess my slumber party is off then."

Bree put her arm around Jez's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll have another one."

We then moved inside, all crowding into the combined kitchen and dining room. I leaned against the counter by the sink. We waited, not really talking. We didn't really have anything else to do. About twenty minutes later, they finally arrived.

* * *

Seth's POV

"**Alright. Here we are**." I announced to Chris when we were close to the edge of the trees behind Sam's house. I saw him look at the house through the trees and felt a prick of nervousness from him. I saw his ears move toward it.

**"I can hear them. Inside, their hearts beating**." He said, sounding a little unnerved.

"That's normal. You have extremely good hearing. It's not as strong when your human but it's still a lot stronger then a normal person. All of your senses are enhanced." I said just as Jake walked up to us, a change of cloths in his hand. He appeared to be a lot more relaxed then he was before. "**That's Jake." **I said when Chris looked at him a little confused.

"**Are you serious**?" He asked in surprise, looking Jake over.

"**Yep, he's big isn't he**?" I said, laughing a little.

"**That's because he's the born Alpha. He the biggest and then it's Sam**." Brady said.

"**And I thought you were big**." he muttered to me.

I snorted. "**I'm only about medium size**."

"**Wow**."

"Is he ready?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"**Ready for what**?" Chris asked, a little panicky.

"**Relax, he's going to tell you how to change back**." Brady thought.

"Oh, okay."

"Good." Jake said, turning to Chris. "Okay, it's easy. It shouldn't hurt like it did before, just relax and try and think about changing back. It'll get easier once you've done it a few times."

Jake instructed and Chris closed his eyes and did what he was told. I saw him start to change so me and Brady did the same.

A few seconds later were all human again. "Urg." Chris groaned when he saw me and Bradybeside him. He covered his eyes.

We laughed and pulled on our shorts. "You get used to it. You can't be self-conscious, living in a pack."

Jake handed Chris a pair of jeans and he pulled them on quickly. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Jake asked, smiling.

Chris frowned at him. I laughed and patted his shoulder. "Come on." I said and we started walking to the house.

"Shouldn't we be cold?" Chris asked, looking up at the dark sky.

We laughed again and glared at us. Brady hit his back. "Take your temperature when you get home. You'll be in for a surprise."

I chuckled as I fallowed Jake through the door. I looked around the crowned room and spotted Shay leaning on the counter. I walked to her and put my arm around her shoulderand kissed her cheek. I saw her blush as she leaned into me. All the time, I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Chris watching us. I winked at him and he looked away in a hurry.

"Everyone this is Chris." Jake introduced.

Everyone smiled and answered with a hello.

* * *

A half hour later, everyone was in the living room, Sam and Jake had just finished explaining everything. Chris and his mother both sat, side by side on the couch. Chris ran his fingers through his short black hair, eyes wide and unbelieving. "Wow." He whispered.

"Do you have any questions?" Sam asked.

When Chris didn't say anything, I did. "I have one." I announced and everyone looked at me. "Why doesn't she look surprised?" I said and motioned to Anna (Chris's mom). Everyone turned back to her.

"Yeah and she didn't look too surprised earlier either, when he started changing. "Brady said from beside me.

"And what were you talking about before he snapped?" Collin continued.

"Those are good questions." Jake agreed.

Anna looked around at us and fidgeted as we all stared at her. " I already knew it was going to happen." She murmured, uncomfortably. "I moved us here because I knew it was going to happen soon and I hoped that you could help him."

Jake leaned forward. "How did you know about us?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She flinched."Um. I noticed some changes in him in the last few months and they reminded me of some stories that my husband had told me before he died five years ago. I did a little research on the legends and came up with you guys."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Chris said loudly, turning to her.

"Well, what if I was wrong. I had no idea if the legends were actually true or not." She explained.

"So why didn't you try and find us?" Sam asked.

"I was going to but I didn't get the chance with unpacking and getting to work and driving Chris back to forks every morning for school. I thought I had more time." She said, defensively.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, no one really knowing what to do. Then Brady spoke up first. "Anyway, I'm going to get going Jake. It's getting late." He said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go too. Hey Brady, can I get a ride home with you?" Bree asked.

Brady shrugged. "Sure if you don't mind riding on my back." Brady replied.

"I don't mind. I heard it was fun." Bree said, turning to Shay and winking before they headed out the door.

"Can we go ,too?" Chris asked, looking at Jake and Sam uncertainly.

They both nodded. "Yes but I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning. Seth will probably be at Shay's..." He looked at me while he talked and I nodded. "so he'll pick you up."

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked, his voice filled with nervousness.

"Your just going to practice, changing back and forth and how to control yourself." Sam reassured him. "You may go."

Anna and Chris both got up slowly and walked toward the door. I turned to Shay. "You want to go home too?" I asked and she nodded, yawning. I took her hand we walked behind Chris and Anna out the door. They went to a small blue car and Chris opened the door when I called out to him. "Hey Chris." I called and he looked up at me. "Try not to get mad." I said and winked at him, chuckling at his expression. We walked into the trees, with him watching us.

"Don't tease him." Shay said, frowning up at me.

I smiled. "I can't help it. He's the new kid. I have to torment him a little bit."

"Just don't make it harder for him then it has to." She mutters, yawning again. Then she stops suddenly, mid stride. "Wait, what about my car?"

"You can get it tomorrow. You can come with me tomorrow morning to get Chris. We're going to Sam's." I said and let go of her hand so I could go phase.

A few moments later, she climbed on my back and I started running. I heard her yawn again and soon I felt her relax into my fur and her breathing slow. She was sound asleep. I slowed down so she wouldn't fall off. It didn't take long anyway to get to Shay's house. I walked up to back porch and barked softly to Lana. She came out and pointed to Shay with my nose. She smiled and lifted her off my back took her inside to her room. I hurried back into the trees and phased back. A moment later, I walked into the kitchen and was about to go upstairs when Lana stops me.

"Seth, can I talk to you?" She asked, her voice a little nervous.

I looked down at her and saw that her brows were pushed together worriedly. I frowned.

"Sure." I said uncertainly. I followed her back outside and sat down beside her on the steps.

She took a shaky breath before speaking. "Seth, you spend a lot of time around Shay?" She asked but it sounded more like a statement.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She looked up at me. "Look, don't take this the wrong way or anything but I don't think you should spend so much time with her. You two are going really fast." She said in a hurry and watching my reaction.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Lana, where did this come from?"

She bit her lip nervously. "It's just that I've been thinking..." She paused, hesitantly. "what if something happened to you?" he blurted out.

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "What if something happens to you, Seth? She'd be devastated. Probably even worse than what she was with our parents. It's not like it's not a possibility, with your..." She paused, searching for the right word. "lifestyle."

"So your afraid that I might die and hurt Shay even more?"

She nodded. "I'm just scared that's all. I don't want Shay to get hurt."

"It's not going to happen." I muttered.

She frowned. "How do you know?"

"I don't but that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving Shay until she tells me too." I said simply.

She shook head. "Seth, you've helped her so much and you make her so happy but I'm still worried about her."

"And I understand that and I worry about her too but wouldn't you be hurting her too if you tried to take me away from her?"

She nodded. "Yeah but maybe if she got used to not having you around so much then it might not hurt so much if you died. I don't want to see her go through that again."

"It doesn't work like that Lana. We're bound together whether you like it or not." I said and she frowned. She was about to say something but I interrupted her. "I understand the consequences of what I do, what I am and so does Shay. If she doesn't want to take the chance then she doesn't have to."

"I just feel like she's being pushed into this because the imprint." She mutters, looking away.

"Lana, imprinting isn't like that. It doesn't trap someone in a relationship. Everyone has a choice and she chose to except imprinting, except that I am what I am and except what I do. She doesn't have to be with me if she doesn't want to and I'm not going to force myself on her either." I said and retreated into the house before she could say anymore.

* * *

Shay's POV

I woke up in Seth's arms the next morning, not really remembering how I got there but happy anyway. I rolled over so my face was pressed to his chest. He sighed happily in his sleep and tightened his arms around me in an unbreakable hold. I relaxed into him and listened to his heart beat. I pressed a hand to my chest so I could feel my heart beat and compared the two. His went twice as fast as mine. It's funny how I never noticed how much faster his went.

I traced the muscles in his arm with my index finger, trailing it up his arm, over his shoulder and down his ribs. He wore no shirt so I could cleary see the powerfull muscle under his skin. He smiled his sleep so I continued. I lay my hand flat on his hard stomach and felt it rise and fall with his breathing. Then I reached up and ran my fingers in his hair. I stroke his temple with my thump.

Then, suddenly, he reached up and caught my hand in his. It looked so small and fragile compared to his. He ran his fingers through mine and groaned contently, his eyes still closed. He brought our hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles. Then, finally he opened his eyes and I could his dark eyes, filled with love.

He let go of my hand and pulled me closer so we were pressed to eachother. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of him so close. He kissed my forehead and then my cheek and then my lips. I moved my hands so they were around his neck and pulled myself up so my head the same level as his. He kissed me so perfectly and he held me so close. I felt his warmth heat my skin. Everything about the moment was so perfect, so right. He smiled against my lips and pressed our foreheads together. I heard him take a deep breath, taking in my scent.

I laughed then remembered something. "Should you be getting Chris right now?" I asked, still smiling.

He groaned but laughed. "Right. I knew that." He said and heaved himself up into a sitting position. He stretched and I watched the muscles in his back flex under his skin. He turned to look at me with a smile. "You coming?" He asked.

I nodded and got up out of the bed. I went to my walk-in closet and changed quickly. Then I went to the bathroom, where Seth was already brushing his teeth and joined him. Downstairs we both grabbed an apple (Seth ate two before I could finish mine) and then head out the front door. We walked to Chris's house instead of running because the was no point. It was too close and Seth didn't feel like having to phased back and forth. He held my hand as we walked on the side of the road. He looked out for cars. He was only wearing a pair of cut-off shorts. It would look odd on this cool Saturday morning. I, myself had a jacket on. Even when it was nearly summer, it was cold in La Push. Luckily, a car never went by.

We arrived at the house soon enough and Seth knocked on the door. Anna answered and I noticed she almost looked releived to see Seth. "Oh thank god." She said, moving aside so we could come in. "He locked himself in his room and I can't get him to come out." She said. her face was contorted with worry. She looked up at Seth hopefully, begging with her eyes.

I saw Seth frown. "Did he go straight there last night?" he asked.

She nodded. "He said he was tired and wanted to go to bed and then this morning when I called him down to breakfast but he wouldn't come. I went upstairs and knocked on his door but he said to go away. He locked the door and I can't get in." It looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Seth then, turned on his heeled and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Seth's POV

When I found out that he locked himself in his room, I was mad. I forced the tremors away before Anna and Shay could notice them. All we've been trying to do is help him and then he goes and does something stupid like this. As Jake would put it, he was the next cry baby. I remember stories of before I was phased. When Jake was the 'cry baby'. They all tried to see his view of it all but in the end, we just got annoyed. I understand what he's feeling but he's not even trying.

I ran up there stairs, listening for Chris and quickly finding him. Like Anna said, the door was closed and locked. "Going away." Chris said quietly, having heard me coming.

"Chris come out now." I said, trying not to sound too angry.

"No, just leave me alone." he replied.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as Anna and Shay came up and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Chris, your only making it harder for yourself."

"No. I don't want anything to do with this. I never wanted it." He yelled.

"You making this bigger then it has to be." I said.

"Am I really?" He yelled, sarcasm dripping into his words. "I can morph into a giant DOG"

"I know how you feel but this is not the way to go about it."

I heard him snort. "You don't understand. No one does."

"Chris we've all been through this. You're not the only one." I heard him groan and then a weird noise. I could only imagine that he was trying hard not to phase. "Deep breath Chris. Try to relax." I said. I heard him try but then cry out. He was trying not to change but he didn't know how. I had to get him outside. I motioned to Anna and Shay to get back a bit. Anna didn't understand so Shay pulled her down the stairs. I stepped back before hitting the door hard. With a crash the door fell open, ripping it from it's hinges. At the moment I didn't care. I looked around the room. It was a complete mess, things thrown every which way. Chris sat beside his bed, on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest.

He looked up at me with real tears in his eyes. He looked terrible, like lost every good thing he ever had in his life. "Chris, I understand what your feeling but you need to get outside before you phase and tare a wall down."

He glared at me with complete loathing. "Like what you just did to my door."

"If it means getting you outside before you do something you regret, then I'll knock down ten more doors." I said, watching him shake.

"What do you care?"

I grinded my teeth together. "You don't get it. All we've been trying to go id help you. We obviously care. If we didn't, do you really think we would have gone through all this trouble to keep you safe. To try and make this easier for you. We're all been through this. We know how it feels, Chris."

He shook his head stubbornly. "No you don't."

"You feel like a monster, like a freak. You useless because you can even control yourself. Then your always scared because you don't want to hurt anyone but there's always a possibility. You feel over whelmed with everything that's happening and you wish that things would slow down." I whispered, trying to stop my hands from shaking. I curled them into fists at my side. "In fact, some of those feelings never actually go away but you learn to live with them and then everything seems better.

He watched my hands shake for a moment and it almost looked like he had given in but it was gone almost as quickly as it had come. "No." He whispered.

I snapped. "That's it. I tried. Your coming whether you want to or not." I yelled and his eyes snapped up at me, wide and filled with fear. "This is for your own good." I grabbed him by the rist and pulled him to his feel with a little more power then necessary. I shoved him out of the room and down the stairs, all the time he tried to fight back but I was stronger.

* * *

Shay's POV

I heard Seth yelling upstairs and felt my eyes go wide. It was rare that Seth got mad but like Claire had once told me, he could be as bad Paul and that wasn't good. Seconds later, Seth pushed Chris down the stairs. Chris yelled and fought but he wasn't as stong or as expearianced as Seth was. Chris was shaking so hard it was a wonder how he managed to keep himself in one form. Seth shoved him into the kitchen and me and Anna looked at eachother before fallowing being them.

"NO. I REFUSE TO GO WITH YOU." Chris yelled and tried to get around Seth but Seth blocked his path.

"It's for your own good. I'm not going to let you ruin your life because you refuse behave." Seth cowntered, pushing him closer to the back door.

Then suddenly, out of no where and almost to fast for me to see, Chris lunged for the counter, grabed a knife and dug it into Seth's arm. I let out loud yelp, my hands flying to my mouth. I saw the pain flash through Seth's eyes but other then that, I wouldn't have known it would have hurt at all. Seth refused to show it. Chris backed up into the counter, eyes wide with surprise and horror. Seth looked down at the knife sticking out of his arm and slowly with his other hand, pulled it out. I watched, fozen, as blood spilled out of his arm. Everyone was frozen in place, staring at Seth's arm. Then, I noticed the blood stopped short and the gaping hole closed. In seconds, what should be horrible wound, looked liked weeks old, forming a scar.

"Do you want to try that again or are you finaly ready to go outside?" Seth said through clenched teeth.

Chris looked, stunned for a moment at Seth before he slowly back out the door. Seth looked at me and motionned for me to come with him. "Are you okay?" I whispered when we were outside. He nodded without saying anything.

Chris sat on the porch steps with his head in his hands. Seth walked up behind him. "Look, we really need to get going."

Chris turned to him. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

Seth shook his head. "It's okay."

Chris frowned. "Your not mad?"

Seth shrugged. "Yeah I'd rarther you not have done that but no I'm not mad."

"Why not?"

Seth sighed and down beside him. I took a seat on Seth's other side. "I understand why you did it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Look, Chris, everyone has done something stupid. I've done plenty. Like I said last night, about Brady nearly killed his brother. He lost control and phased and if I wasn't there to stop him, he would have to live with that the rest of his life. Then theres Sam. You saw the scars on Emily's face."

"Sam did that?" Chris asked, shocked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, he was new, lost control of himself for a slit second and that was the result."

"Then a few months ago Seth nearly broke a kids neck at the high school dance because he was hitting on me." I said, smiling kindly to Chris and elbowing Seth in the ribs.

He laughed. "Yeah I did and nobody's ever going think of messing with you again." he said smiling but I could see a bit of relief in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "What that means is that even some one whos been doing this for 4 years... "I pause and motion to Seth. "has a hard time controling themselves sometimes too."

He laughed before turning back to Chris. "Everyone makes mistakes. If my dad were around, he'd say, you learn from mistakes so don't be afraid to make one." He started out his sentence comfidantly but I saw the pain in his eyes as he finished. I took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled half- heartedly at me.

Chris noticed it too. "Where's your dad?" He asked.

"He died not long before I phased for the first time." Seth said and Chris nodded slowly, understanding.

Then suddenly, both Chris and Seth turned toward the front of the house. "What is it?" I asked.

"Don't know." Seth said, nostral flaring. "Come on." He said and helped me up. We walked back into the house just as Anna was opening the front door. There in the front door stood a police oficer.

"Is there a problem officer?" Anna asked uncertainly.

The officer was tall and lean with native american features. He tipped his hat at Anna. "Some neighbors has been complaning about some yelling that she heard coming from this house. She called in for us to come and check it out. May I come in." He asked in a buisness like way.

"Um, of course." She said, glancing back at us.

The officer fallowed her gaze and froze when he saw Seth. I even saw him gulp nervously. Seth walked up to the door and the officer cringed back slightly but tried to cover it with a coff. "There's nothing going on here officer. There won't be anymore noise." Seth said and closed the door his face. He turned to us and smiled. "God I love freaking people out. It never gets old."

I smiled. "You idiot. He was terrified of you."

He smirked. "I know."

"Do they know about you?" I asked, tilting my head toward the front door.

He shook his head. "Nah. He's just freaked out because we remind him of the legends. He has no clue."

"Then should you really be slaming the door in his face?" I laugh as we start to move toward the back yard again.

He shrugged. "It's not like he can do anything to me and the eldesr will get me out of any trouble anyway." He winked at me. "Come Chris." He called over his shoulder. I heard a groan and some mumbling behind me and Seth rolled his eyes at me before opening the door for me. "Oh wait." Seth said suddenly. "Chris you might want to get a change of cloths and some string."

Chris frowned. "Why?"

"The cloths because, you never know. You might tare the ones you have on now and the string it so you can tie the cloths to your leg so when you phase, you don't have to carry them in your mouth. Trust me you'll want the string. You have know idea how bad some of your cloths actually tastes." He laughs, pointing to the string tied around his ankle.

"Okaay." Chris said and turned back into the house.

About five minutes later, after Seth tied the string around Chris's ankle, both were standing the back yard in their boxers, Chris listening to Seth tell him how to phase when he wanted to. "For right now just think of something that will make you mad or upset. Once you get used to the feeling of it, it will get easier and soon you'll be able to do it without really thinking about it." Seth explained. "Watch." Seth said and beant over a little and let the tremors roll over him and in a second he exploded and there stood a huge sandy colored wolf.

Anna, who stood beside me, gasped. "Do you ever get used to that?" She asked me.

I shook my head and laugh. "No, not really."

Seth turned his big head to face me and gave me that wolfy smile of his as a wolf, making us both laugh. "Your turned honey." Anna said to Chris.

He took a deep breath. "It's not going to hurt like last night is it?" He asked, nervously, even if he knew the answer. Seth shook his head. "Good."

Chris closed his eyes and consintrated, as he started to shake, he beant over like Seth had and seconds later he phased into a huge dark brown wolf. He wasn't as big as Seth but still looked powerful. Seth barked, then turned to me and motioned for me to come. I stood up and pulled the elastic from my rist, pulling my hair back. I hurried to him, grabbing hand fulls of his fur an pulling myself up, throwing my leg over. The whole way up, Chris's eyes fallowed me, curiously. I smiled at him and he looked away quickly. Seth bumped his shoulder to Chris's and laughed.


	3. Gossip

_**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was out of town for a week and couldn't write. I only got back at 3:30 this morning. So i've been working to finish this all day. Anyway hope you like it and please review.**_

* * *

Chris closed his eyes and concentrated, as he started to shake, he beant over like Seth had and seconds later he phased into a huge dark brown wolf. He wasn't as big as Seth but still looked powerful. Seth barked, then turned to me and motioned for me to come. I stood up and pulled the elastic from my rist, pulling my hair back. I hurried to him, grabbing hand fulls of his fur an pulling myself up, throwing my leg over. The whole way up, Chris's eyes fallowed me, curiously. I smiled at him and he looked away quickly. Seth bumped his shoulder to Chris's and laughed

Chapter 3

* * *

Shay's POV

After I left Seth and Chris at Sam's, I decided that I wanted to see Nessie. She hadn't been at Sam's the night before and I hadn't seen her since the boys saved us from the revengeful vampires a few months ago. I guess I never went back to the Cullen's because Maddy was there now. She was one of those vampires but Seth said she changed. The wolves always kept an eye on her just in case but nothing strange happened with her. She even changed her eating habits and apologized to everyone but still, after what I've seen her do, you can't blame me for not being a little paranoid. I drove a half hour to the Cullen residence and was greeted with a smiling Nessie and Bella. "SHAY!" Nessie yelled, pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed as she pulled away and beamed at me. "I was wondering when you were going to come see me. I was starting to get worried." She said taking my hand and pulling me into the house.

"Nessie, calm down before you pull her arm off." Bella warned but a smile was placed comfortably on her face. "Welcome back Shay. It's nice to see again. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I just wish my boyfriend was around." I said and she nodded knowingly.

"Yes, I heard about the new wolf. Jake told us about him." She said.

"What's he like?" Nessie asked, plopping herself onto the couch.

I shrugged. "He's having a hard time excepting every ting." I said siting down beside Nessie.

"He and Seth had a bit of a show-down this morning."

Bella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we got to his house to pick him up to go to Sam's, his mother told us he locked himself in his room and well Seth didn't like that. He went up stairs and tried to talk him out of the room but when Chris didn't listen, Seth knocked the door down and forced him out. I know that sounds mean but trust me, it had to be done. Seth pushed him downstairs and into the kitchen. Chris freaked out a bit and grabbed a knife and stabbed Seth in the arm."

"Oh my. Is he okay?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"He's fine, the wound healed almost right after he took the knife out of his arm. Well then, Chris realized what he did and didn't object when Seth told him get outside." I explained and they both nodded.

"Then, what happened?" Nessie asked.

"We talked to him and he calmed down enough to agree to go to Sam's with us." I replied.

"I feel bad for him." Bella said, sitting on the floor in front of Nessie and I and crossed her legs. "No one should ever be forced into this kind of life. It's really not for everyone. Jake had trouble with it for a long time."

I nodded. "Yeah Seth told me a little about that. I'm just glad everything turned out. All that needs to be fixed now is Chris."

Bella smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine in the end."

"Hope so. I think we all had enough drama in our lives." I said and they both nodded in agreement.

We fell silent for a few moments. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was just thinking. Then suddenly Nessie perked up again. "Oh Shay, I'm planing a game day for us for next weekend. Can you help me plan?" She asked, her usual happy self showing through, chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Sure, what do you have so far?" I asked, smiling at the idea.

She turned on the couch so she was facing me full on, a huge smile on her face. "For one thing, I want to make a race. I know Leah and dad is supposedly the fastest but I'm going to make it a little more difficult to make it more far. There's going to be a bunch of obstacles and only my family will know about them so the wolves won't have a clue. They have to fallow our scent so they know where to go and we'll be following them so they don't try to cheat too much because you know they will." We laughed. "They'll have to jump over rocks and push through trees. It's going to be brutal but I know they like it that way."

I nodded. "I like it." I said, thinking. "What about a game, like soccer or football? Losing team has to do whatever the girls say for a whole day, no matter what it is. Whether it's serving us, pampering us. It doesn't matter. They have to do whatever we tell them to do."

Bella and Nessie smirked, thinking. "I like that idea. No matter what huh. It will defiantly get them motivated. It would be an interesting game. The problem is, how to be make sure the ball doesn't break every five minutes?"

"True." I whispered, biting my lip as I thought. "You could just get one specially made so it was only rubber and not hollow."

"That's what we'd have to do." Nessie agreed. "Even at that, we'd have to get a few of them."

* * *

Shay's POV

A week went by. Things started to become normal again. Chris got a little better so Seth or anyone else didn't need to fight with him anymore. He started doing patrols with the park and actually ran to his school in forks instead of getting driven like before. Seth told me, he was having a hard time keeping the secret from his friends and he thought that they thought something weird was going on with him. However, even with all the drama the boys were excited for the game day that Nessie was planning. She told me the night before that everything was set and ready to go (including the special ball that she had to get made).

Seth said the night before it that he was so excited to see how it turned out. He said he didn't remember the last time he got to really get down and compete with his brothers. He could barely sleep that night in my room.

Then that morning, he was already up and had toast and eggs ready for us when I came down the stairs. He smiled my favorite smile and served me my breakfast and nearly inhaled his.

Then around ten, we ran to the Cullen's and met everyone there. The house was packed with humans, wolves and vampires. It almost reminded me of a few months ago when everyone met here when we were trying to get away from the evil vampires. However, this time everyone was smiling and could barely stay still. We hung around the house for about a half hour while everyone gathered and Nessie explained the rules. She said that the Cullen's were going to be lined up all along the track so that there was no cheating going on and also to help make the track harder. They also had to follow her scent to know where the track was. Almost every guy in the room were bouncing in their seats, eager to get started.

Maddy was there too. I wouldn't have noticed her though if Seth hadn't pointed her out. She was sitting under the stairs watching us, laughing and having a good time. Her face was blank but her eyes were filled with envy and regret.

Then about twenty minutes later the guys were all phased and lined up in front of the start line. The already known fast wolves were in the back to make it as equal as possible so only the best would come out first. I noticed Seth was in the middle and Leah, Jake and Sam in the back. Collin and Brady was right in front of Seth and behind the younger wolves from

Sam's pack.

Then I saw Chris standing on the side lines and I frowned. "Aren't you going to be in the race?" I asked, walking over to him.

He looked down at me and shook his head. "No, I'm obviously not going to win. There's no point." He said sadly, looking at the others with envy in his eyes.

"The point isn't to win Chris. It's have fun. Seth told me this morning that he only wanted to have a chance to wrestle and have fun with his brothers."

He hesitated so I continued. "And you never know. You might do better then you think." I said, giving him encouraging smile.

"I'm the new kid. How great can I be. Everyone else has been doing this longer." He mumbled, watching the others figit and fight with each other, all having fun.

I frowned. "Chris, just because your new doesn't make you any less better then any of them.

It means that you haven't had time to find your strengths yet and this is a good way to find

them. It's also a good way to have fun and I'm sure they'd all be happy to have you with

them. Whether you like it or not, you a part of this now and so might as well make the best of it."

"I don't know." he murmured to himself.

I nudged him. "Go on. You have nothing to lose."

He hesitated for a moment but finally agreed with a smile.

* * *

Seth's POV

I couldn't stand still while we waited for Nessie to say we could go. The vampires needed to get into place. While I waited, I saw Shay convince Chris to participate in the race and smiled.

She looked at me and I winked her. She smiled back before walking back to where the other girls stood, ready to watch us take off.

My head was filled with excited voices, all cheering and yelling. The wolves around me couldn't stand still either as we waited. Chris joined us and took a place near the front of the line. Then finally Nessie walked in front of us and smiled her brilliant smile.

"Okay boys." She said and a loud, angry bark came from Leah, behind me. "Sorry and girl.

Behave." She warned.

"**Yeah. Everyone. Behave and no cheating**." Jake said.

"**That includes you Jake**." I said and we all snickered when he frowned and growled at me.

"Alright. Ready. Set. GO." She yelled and jumped out of the way when we all snapped forward.

I ran hard and so did everyone else. However, I easily past most of the ones in front of me, it was the others that was the real race. They all ran as fast as they could, scenting the air around us for the track. The terain was farely easy at first but it got a lot hard, like Nessie had promised.

We jumped over logs and rock, dodging trees and eachother. We ran very tightly, nipping at eachothers legs and shoving eachother aside. Jake, Sam and Leah, who had been in the back ran almost neck to neck. They were such a close match, like Brady, Collin and I were. I dug my claws into the ground, propelling myself as fast as my legs would carry me. I shoved Brady out of my way and laughed when he swore at me. Leah came up beside me and I saw her eyes watch me, waiting for the right moment to hit me. I hid my thoughts from her and hit her first, sending her on her side. She growled, falling far behind as we raced forward. "**You are so dead, little brother**. " She yelled at me

I snicked. "**Only if you can catch me, big sister**." I said back and she growled annoyed.

"**Nice one**." Embry laughed, right beside me.

Just then out of nowhere, a eight foot wooden wall fell onto the track the last second and

Embry, not paying attention ran into it, snapping it into pieces. I laughed and wished I could

laugh longer but I slowed down when I laughed. I forced air in and out of my lungs and

pushed my legs to go faster, Embry's swears behind me.

Then again, another one of those wooden walls dropped into my path, right between two

large trees so I couldn't go around. I bent down and propelled myself into the air. I flew over

it and landing neatly on the ground on the other side. Although some others were not so lucky.

Jake and Sam were racing a little ways in front of me, snapping and growling at each other playfully. They were so close. I saw through Jake's mind, him slow just slightly so he could kick Sam's back leg, making Sam stumble a little and slow down enough so Jake could be in the lead. Quil, who had been right behind Sam, ran into him and fell behind. I cheered happily in my head. It was me and Jake in front now. "**Bring it on**." Jake yelled, hearing my thoughts.

"**I intend to**." I yelled back, pushing myself even faster.

One of those wooden walls fell in front of us again and we both dodged it, running on different sides of it. Then Edward and Alice appeared from the trees and ran beside us, throwing water balloons at our head. "**What the heck, Edward**." I yelled at him, dodging one but being hit by another.

Edward laughed. "**Sorry, Seth. It was Nessie's idea**." He called to me as he stopped and though more at the other wolves. I shook my head, shaking the water away and getting it out of my eyes.

We followed Nessie's scent as it made a sharp turn left, sending off track a little but helping me catch up with Jake a bit. "**Damn**." Jake swore.

I wasn't as fast or as strong as Jake but I was better at maneuvering through the trees then he was. I could fit into smaller places and it helped me out a lot with this race.

The others were finally starting to catch up with us and I hard to fight harder and harder to stay at the pace I was going. Jared came up behind me and the thing was that I couldn't see into his mind to see what he was planning. I was on high alert and dodged when he jumped at me, trying to make me stumble. I ran around a tree away from him. He growled just as Sam caught up too. He was a black mass of power, running at top speed toward Jake, his biggest threat (so he thought.) I came up behind him and since he couldn't see into my mind, he didn't see what I was doing. I bit into his leg and pulled it out from under him. He fell behind again and before Jared could react, I shoved him into a tree.

Behind me, Embry and Quil were fighting to be before each other and Brady kicked Paul in the face. It was all very violent but it was very fun. Nobody actually got hurt, which was a good thing. I huffed and dodged some trees as the woods got thicker and harder to move in. Jake ran into a smaller tree, causing it to snap in half.

By then, we were near the Olympic mountains and the terrain was getting steeper and rockier. We had to jump from rock to rock to stay on the track. It cause Jake slow down a little but it also slowed me down. My eyes scanned the entire space, waiting for the perfect moment to jump at him and hopeful slow him down enough to get in front. I also tried my best to hide my thoughts from Jake but he was doing it too. The problem was that he was better at it then I was.

A wall fell in front of Jake and he didn't even try to jump it. He ran head first into it, broke it in half and then kept running. Then the track made a hard turn right this time and he skidded a little on the rock and dirt to get back on track. Me, who got a heads up, turned a little early and ended up right beside him. He growled at me but didn't react. I was set on winning this that I just ran faster, jumping and dodging everything.

The thing was neither of us were paying attention enough of things other then each other and the terrain in front of us that we didn't notice the dark brown wolf coming right behind us until he was nearly on us.

Chris caught up with us and ran right beside us. I swore and laughed. "**Nice going kid**." I said and he smiled happily inside our heads.

We ran side by side, Jake was inching closer to the front. The track turned again and went down the side of the mountain. It sent Jake back again but he caught up with us easily and I saw in his mind that he was pushing himself harder and harder. He ran in front of us soon enough.

More obstacles came, the track made more and more zig-zaging motions and we were having a hard time staying on the track. Me and Chris right beside each other. It seem that if one would get ahead just a little bit, the other would push harder to fill the space between us. Then the track turned again and caught Chris off guard. I took the chance rushed by him.

He swore and I mentally stuck my tongue out at him. I dug my claws in the ground and forced myself to go faster. It was exhilarating. Soon the finish line came into view, not far in front of Jake. Adrenaline rushed through me and I ran harder. It felt like my paws were barely touching the ground. I was right behind Jake when he crossed the line, with Chris not far behind us. We zoomed past the girls, cheering and skidded though the dirt, trying to stop. Chris crashed into me and we tumbled onto the ground and rolled over each other a few times. We were going so fast that we ran into Jake too and we all rolled into the trees on the other side of the clearing, knocking down a few smaller trees in the process but laughing and having fun no less.

* * *

Shay's POV

We were waiting by the finish line when out of no where, three huge balls of fur appeared out of the trees. they were moving so fast that I almost couldn't tell where one started and ended.

They zoomed past, tumbling into each other as they tried to stop and ran into the woods on the other side of the clearing. They stayed there for a few moments before they walked out, human and laughing. They all had huge smiles on their faces and were talking. Seth turned to Chris, wrapped his arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. I heard him congratulate him and Chris smiled and pushed him away. They moved toward us just as three more balls of fur flew by. A small grey one ran straight for Seth.

Seth smiled, arms wide, welcoming her as she made a jump for him and landing right on top of him, growling. He laughed and kicked her off. "You had it coming. Next time hid your thoughs better." He said wesling with her. She snapped at him before getting up and mumbling her way into the trees to phase.

Seth and Jake both laughed as Seth stood up and brushed himself off. His eyes scanned the ground for a second before finding me and running over. "Congrats."I smiled and his grin grew wider.

"Thanks." He said, picking me up and spining me around in circles. He set me down and hugged me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He was still breathing hard.

More wolves came and in minutes everyone had gotten back.

First place was obviously Jake and then Seth, Chris, Leah, Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil, and then the younger wolves. Everyone was surprised by the out come. Especially Chris being in third place. Chris's smile was so wide that it looked like it shouldn't have fit his face. I smiled and at him and he mouthed a thanks to me. I winked before going to stand beside Seth.

Not long after, once everyone caught their breath, the guys and vampires divided into two teams. Seth, Jake, Embry, Quil, Brady, Chris and Collin on one team and Sam, Jared, Leah, Paul, Jackson,

* * *

Shay's POV

"Hey Chris!" Seth called, motioning to Chris from the other side of the clearing. Chris looked up and saw us. He hurried over, curiously. "We're going to the beach. You want to come?" Seth asked when he got close enough. I smiled when I saw his face brighten.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Brady said and hit his back playfully. Chris's smile widened and I was happy for him. He just needed some encouragement and to feel wanted.

"Okay then. Let's go before the other guys find out where we're going." Seth said before, he, Collin, Brady and Chris disappear in the trees to phase, leaving me, Kendra, Bree and Jez waiting.

* * *

Seth's POV

We changed quickly and returned to the girls in a few moments. They were chatting to each other easily, all smiling and laughing. My eyes ran up and down Shay. She was laughing and I enjoyed the sound of it. She glanced up at me when we came back into view. I saw her blush and glance at her feet for a second but her smile never faltered. I smiled too and she laughed.

"**Do me a favor man and never imprint. I don't think I could handle any more of this crap in my head**." Brady said to Chris.

I rolled my eyes at Brady and saw Shay glance between the two of us, curiously. I shook my head at her. She nodded before walking to my side, grabbing handfulls of my fur and pulled herself up onto my back. **"Don't listen to him Chris. Like I said before. He's just mad that he hasn't imprinted yet and we have**."

"**He tries to hid it but it doesn't work**." Collin said, bending down so Kendra could clim on his back.

"**Would you two shut up**." Brady snapped, walking over to Bree and letting her on.

"**He doesn't want to admit it but he actually dreams about having his own imprint**." I laughed and Brady growled at me.

Chris laughed at us, then went a little bit more serious. **"I guess, I'm carrying Jez?" **He asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "**Nope**." I said, laying on my stomach so Jez could climb on my back with Shay.

"**Jez is freakishly scared of riding on one of us**." Brady said, glad to change the subject.

"**She absolutely hates it." **Collin says.

"**She won't ride unless someone else is on with her**." I laughed, rolling my eyes and getting up. We started walking toward the trees.

"**Also, she's getting on Seth because he's the smoothest out of the four of us**. "Brady said and I smirked inwardly, causing Brady roll his eyes.

"**And he's the only one of us that's big enough that two people can fit comfortably**." Collin said.

"**He's not that much bigger then me**." Brady objected.

"**You keep thinking that Brady**." I said, kicking his leg with my right hid paw.

He stumbled a little and growled at me and made a grab for my tail but I jumped forward, out of his way. We heard a squeaked from Jez and laughed. "Would you please stop you three." Jez snapped at us. "And god, I wish you guys could talk. It be nice to know what you guys are talking about."

We laughed for a moment before taking on at a light run. I felt Jez's legs tighten around me and Shay telling her to not hold onto her so hard.

We came close to the beach in a matter of minutes. We let the girls climb off our backs and went to phase. We came back and walked onto the beach together. Summer was a week away and the weather was pretty nice for La Push. It was cloudy and was threatening to rain but it wasn't cold. The girls only needed a t- shirt and jeans. Shay even pulled her long black hair up into a ponytail so it was off her neck. Us guys wore only shorts, not really caring at the moment if anyone saw us. It had been cold last week but it was warm enough now that we didn't too strange. There were only a few other people on the beach anyway. A group of teenagers about the same age as us. Three guys and two girls.

We settled down just out of hearing distance of them (their hearing distance that is, not ours.). We pulled up some drift wood so we can sit down and talk. The girls sat while we piled more wood in the middle and we built a fire. I felt the groups eyes on us the whole time but I ignored them. I knew from experience that, that was best thing to do. I saw Chris glaring at them and his hands shacking slightly at his sides and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. "Just ignore them." I said and sat down beside Shay.

He nodded and sat down on my other side. I heard them talking about us. "They're such freaks. I heard they do drugs in the woods." One of the guys said.

"Everyone knows that dude. It's so obvious. Just look how big they are." A second guy said.

"It has to be steroids. I heard that, that Seth kid lifted a guy completely off his feet without even breaking a sweat just because he was talking to his girlfriend." The third guy said, joining in on the conversation.

I felt Chris's eyes glance my way at the last comment but I shook my head.

"And they're not even the weirdest ones of the group. Have you seen Jacob black and Sam Uley lately. They have to be over seven feet tall now." The first said.

"And remember when Jacob was so against them and now he's the biggest freak of them all." The third said.

"What are they saying?" Bree asked me.

I didn't answer. I was too distracted by the fact that Chris was shacking. "Do you want to move or can you pull yourself together?" I asked me but he shook his head.

"I'm fine." he growled through clenched teeth.

"You sure. We're fine with moving if it helps you any." Brady asked and we all nodded in agreement.

Chris shook his head again. "I'm fine." He repeated. He forced himself to breath and his shacking slowed a little.

"Remember when this all started. Sam disappeared for two weeks and then suddenly appeared again and all this happened." The seocnd guys recalled.

"You got to wonder what happened to change him like that." One of the girls said.

"No, you got to wonder what happened to all of them to join him."

"And why those girl actually want to be with them." The girl said.

"Maybe they force them." The first guy suggested.

"No, they're to devoted to them. Have you seen how they look at each other."

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy."

"And look at that Shay girl. She had been here two days before Clearwater got to her. We you there to see that scene where his two followers dragged him out of the cafeteria? It looked like they were dragging him to his death or something." The second guy said.

"Yeah I remember that. That was crazy." The third guy said.

"It was no better for that new kid over there. He just got here a few weeks ago and he doesn't even go to school on the rez and they already have him under their control."

"Would you guys quit it. Your being so mean." the second girl, who had barely said anything yet finally spoke.

"How are we being mean. You know full well that there's something wrong with them." The first guy said.

"No I don't and neither do you. None of us know for sure what they actually do in the woods." The girl defended us.

"No matter what they actually do, they're still freaks. There's still something seriously wrong with them." The guy sneered with sure confidence and arrogance that his words even got to me. I had to force myself not to react.

It wasn't the same for Chris though. You could practically see something snap inside him. Again It was a wonder how he didn't phase right there and then.

To fast for any of us to stop him, he ran over to the group, grabbed the first guy but his shirt collar, picked him up and threw him to the ground. The guy looked up in horror at the sixteen year old tower over him, eyes wide and mouth open. "CHRIS DON'T." I yelled after him but he didn't listen.

"You have something to say about me and my friends then why don't you say it to our faces." He yelled and made to lunge at the poor kid again but Collin, Brady and I grabbed him before he could do any damage. I put myself in front of him and shoved him back. He stumbled backwards and Collin and Brady both took an arm. "AAHH. NOO." He yelled at us.

"Chris they're not worth it." I said, moving to block his view of the frozen teenagers behind me.

He bared his teeth at me. "They deserve what I have in mind for them." He spat.

I shook my head. "No." I whispered so only he and the other two werewolves could hear. "They don't know anything. They don't know what we are or what we do and trust me. It's better that way."

He growled. "You can't tell me you've never wanted to give idiots like them what they deserve." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

I glanced behind me and saw all five of them cowering together. I turned back to Chris. "Of course but I know better. Now either calm down or get you sorry ass in those woods." I growled.

He wasn't listening. He was what we'd call in between. He was mad enough to phase at any moment but could still calm down if he wanted to. he clearly didn't want to.

He pulled against Collin and Brady. "Let GO." He yelled.

"Then have it your way." I growled. I nodded to the Brady and Collin and together we dragged him into the woods.

* * *

Please review. I worked all day on this. I already have more stuff to put up so the more reviews i get. the faster the next chapter will be put up.


	4. Werewolves

__

**_Chapter 4 :) I hope you like it._**

_**I'm already halfway done the next chapter and I really like it so far so please review if you want more.**_

* * *

_He wasn't listening. He was what we'd call in between. He was mad enough to phase at any moment but could still calm down if he wanted to. he clearly didn't want to._

_He pulled against Collin and Brady. "Let GO." He yelled._

_"Then have it your way." I growled. I nodded to the Brady and Collin and together we dragged him into the woods._

* * *

Shay's POV

None of the girls really understood what was happening. We couldn't hear what they were saying. We were too far away. However, they obviously said something to set the boys off.

Even Seth reacted a little. I saw his eyes narrow and a tremor shake him but he handled it quickly and I barely saw it. Chris on the other hand bolted toward them before any of the guys could stop him. He had one of the boys in the group in the ground in seconds. Seth, Collin and Brady were on him the next second and in the woods in a minute. Us girls barely had a change to register what had happened before they disappeared in the trees. We looked at each other for a moment, in complete silence and I saw one of the girls that had been in the group started making her way toward the trees, just as the others started running like mad the other direction. "NOO." I yelled and ran to her. "You can't go in there." I said, putting myself in front of her.

She frowned at me. She was tall, with shoulder-lenght black hair and dark brown eyes. "Why not? I just want to make sure they're okay. My friends were being rude." She explained and tried to step around me but I moved into path.

"They're fine. Just run along now. Catch with you friends." Bree said as she, Kendra and Jez came up behind her.

"Yeah, there's nothing you can do?" I said and she looked over all of us.

"I just want to apologize for them. That's all." The girl continued and again tried to push past me.

I shook my head as Jez spoke up. "Just leave. Trust us. It's better that way."

The girl narrowed her eyes at us. "What could they be doing that I'm not allowed to see?"

She asked. "If it's drugs, I promise, I won't tell anyone. I just want to say sorry."

The girl pushed past me and hurried into the woods. We all looked at each other for a moment, eyes wide before hurrying after her.

We caught up to her but she continued anyway. I hear noises, yells from Chris, wrestling and a few things falling. A little panicked, I stuck my fingures in my mouth and blew.

* * *

Seth's POV

Brady, Collin and I all looked up when a loud shrill wisle sounded in air. Chris didn't seem to notice and took our second of distraction as a oportunity. He pulled forward and pulled out of Brady and Collin's grasp. Collin recover though and shoved Chris to the ground and jumped on him. I listened and heard one to many people making their way toward us. "SHIT SHIT SHIT." I swore. "Collin, get off of him. He has to phase RIGHT NOW." I said, pulling Chris to his feet. "Phase NOW." I swore.

His face was strained and he was curled in on hiself. He struggled to stay up right. "No." He said weakly, closing his eyes.

"He's trying too hard to stay human. He doesn't want to change." Collin said, his voice strained also.

"I swear there's something wrong with this kid." Brady muttered.

I looked back toward the approaching people. "They're getting too close. We'll have to make him madder." I said and pushed Chris at Collin. Collin caught him and then shoved him at Brady. Chris cried out in anger and pushed against Brady but he was shacking so hard that he fell to the ground. "Damn it Chris. Just phase." I snapped and finally he listened to me. He exploded and we had to take a step back to give him some space.

He picked himself up, grumbling to himself. But it was too late anyway. Just then, we came into view of the girls. I turned to see one of the girls from the group walk through the trees and see us, with the Shay, Kendra, Bree and Jez right behind her, eyes scared and wide.

"Holly Sh..." The girl's swear was cut off by a loud howl from Chris.

Chris I saw anger flash through Chris's eyes when he was the girl. His lips pulled up, revealing his teeth. "CHRIS NO!" I yelled and put myself in front of him again, my arms up.

He made to move around me but I lunged at him, sending us to the ground. He pushed me off, sending me into a tree. I let the fire rip through me and felt myself change in a second. Collin and Brady grabbed Chris's back legs to slow him down. I, now on four paws, shoved him to the ground. He growled at me and tried to dig his teeth into my leg. I jumped out of his way and pushed him onto his stomach. I threw my head back and howled as loudly as I could, hoping Jake could hear me.

Through his mind, I could see he wasn't thinking anymore. He comepletely acting on instinct. He kicked me, sending his claws deep into my side. I jumped back and growled at him. He jumped up and did the same to me. He lunged at me but I dodged him and ran into a tree behind me, sending it to the ground.

Luckily Jake phase then and saw what was happening. "**STOP**." He yelled with the athoroty of the Alpha voice. Chris stopped mid-stride. "**Chris, get you furry ass over here. NOW**." He yelled at Chris and he whined, trying to fight him. "**NOW CHRIS**." Jake commanded.

Chris, stumbled but did was he was told. He ran off into the trees and out of sight. I turned to the others. The girls were all looking worriedly at the girl. She was extremely pale under her dark Quilent skin. Her dark eyes were open wider then you'd think possible and her mouth was hanging open. She was just standing there, staring at me. I could hear her heart beating too fast. I looked at Collin and Brady and they shrugged at me. They didn't know what to do.

"**Jake, what do I do**?" I asked, desperately.

He sighed. "**Get her to Shay's, It's closest. I'll be over there in twenty." **He said and phased back.

I huffed. Thanks for the help. I thought sarcastically. Now how do I tell the others. I turned to the guys, then pointed with my nose at the girl and then at Shay. They frowned at me.

"Sorry Seth. We don't understand." Collin said.

I sighed and turned back to the girls and at Shay. She locked eyes with me. I took a step toward her but the girls squeaked and fell backwards. Shay turned to help her up. "He's not going to hurt you." She reassured her.

The girl looked me over and gulped. "Girl, he just saved your life." Bree said, then looked at Brady for help.

He moved closer. "That other wolf was Chris. He's new, which means he doesn't have a handle on himself yet. He didn't mean to freak out like that. He probably feel really bad about it right now." Brady explained.

The girls eyes moved from one to the other and then finally landing on me. "What are you guys?" She asked weakly.

"Shap-shifters but we basicly call ourselves werewolves." Brady replied calmly. I kicked him.

He frowned at me. "What." He asked me, annoyed.

I pointed at with my nose. She had gone even paler. "Werewolves." she gulped again.

"It's okay. It's nothing bad like in the movies." Shay cut in.

"Have you heard the tribe legends or what they call themselves?" Bree asked the girl.

Incredibly she went even paler. She nodded slowly. I barked at Bree. "What?" She asked, just like Brady did.

I rolled by eyes and pointed to the girl. Bree looked down at her and tilted her head back in understanding. "We're freaking you out aren't we? We warned you not to come in here but you insisted." Bree gave an encouraging smile.

The girl nodded, unsure. "Can you please change back now?" She asked, looking up at me. I shook my head.

"He can't change back because he doesn't have any cloths to replace the ones he ripped." Shay explained for me.

I nodded, then tried again to say we needed to get to Shay's. Nobody got it. I sighed with frustration.

"No I think I get it. We're supposed bring her to my house." Shay said suddenly and walked up beside me. I nodded and smiled at her.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the girl frown at us. "What is that supposed mean?" She asked.

Ignoring her, Brady asked. "Did Jake say that? Is he meeting us there?"

I nodded, resting my head on Shay's shoulder. She leaned into me and put one hand in my fur. I felt the girls eyes on us.

"So how are we all getting there?" Collin asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" The girl cried.

"Your coming with us to her house..." Brady nodded toward Shay. "so you can meet our Alpha."

"NO. no. I don't want to have anything to do with this. I promise I won't tell anyone. I just want to go home and forget all this happened." She cried, her breathing started to pick up as she started to panic.

"Sorry but it doesn't work like that. Nothing has to change because you know about us but you still need to come meet our Alpha. He's not going to hurt you or anything. He just needs to talk to you, make sure you don't blow our secret that's all." Brady reassured her.

She stared at him, her eyes filled with fear. "Who's your Alpha?" She asked quietly.

"Jacob Black." Jez answered.

"I've known him a long time. He not a big, bad, scary guy like every one thinks of him as." Bree continued for her.

Shay then pulled herself onto my back. "So back to how are we getting there?" She said. "We can't fit five people on three wolves unless we go double."

"I think we're going to have to." Bree agreed.

"Um no, Claire's house isn't that far from here. I think I'll just walk there and find a ride home from there. I've had enough of riding on the backs of these guys for one day." Jez objected, steping away from the group.

Brady smirked. "Are you sure Jez. Wouldn't want you to miss any of the fun." he laughed, teasingly.

"Shut up Brady. You're really not funny." Jez glared at him. "I'll be looking for an update tomorrow though." She said before turning and walking into the trees.

"Okay then it's four to three. She can ride with me on Seth." Shay said.

"Um. I'd rather walk. It can't be that far." The girl objected.

"Nonsense." Brady smiled, lifting her up behind me on Seth before she could say anything else. "Don't let Jez scare you. I hear it's a lot of fun." He said before patting Seth's shoulder. "Go ahead. We'll met you there." He said to me and I nodded before taking off at a steady jog.

* * *

Shay's POV

The girl let out a small squeak and wrapped her arms around my waist when Seth took off. In my opinion, it wasn't very fast but it still made her hold on to me tightly enough. "So what's your name?" I asked as we rod. Seth was jogging easily through the trees in the direction of my house.

"Pam." She said automatically, her voice was strained and scared.

"You can relax you know. This is actually extremely slow for him. He's doing it for you." I said.

"This is slow." She scoffed.

I snorted. "This is next to walking for him. Right Seth?" I asked and he barked in agreement.

"How fast can he go?"

"He's not the fastest but he's close. They can move fast enough to make everything go blurry." I said.

"Wow." She chocked.

"It's really cool. I love ridding. We rarely even take the truck anymore." I laughed and we could feel Seth laughing silently beneath us. We were nearing my house now. "Hey Seth, is Lana and Dean in the house?" I asked and watched as he sticks his nose in the air and his ears tilted in the direction of the house. After a moment he shook his head. "Good."

"Who's Lana and Dean?" She asked.

"My sister and her boyfriend."

"Do they know?"

I nodded. "They knew before I did."

"Then why is it a good thing that they aren't there?"

"Because if you knew what I knew, you'd probably won't want to meet them." I explained and Seth snorted.

I felt her stiffen. "Are they like Seth?" She squeaked.

"No, they're about as opposite as you can get from Seth."

"Then what is diferent about them?"

"Trust me, you really don't want to know." I said.

"Then how could she be your sister? Your not like her are you?" She asked, suddenly hesitant about having her arms around me.

"No I'm as normal as you are, unless you consider the fact that my boyfriend can morph into a wolf and my sister is a... Well you get the point. Let's just say she wasn't always the way she is now."

"Okay." She said. gladly taking that as he answer.

That was when we broke through the trees and walked into my back yard. Jake was already there, standing on the back porch. He had a bundle of cloths in his right hand, which I guessed was for Seth. Seth walked beside the porch and let us climb off and onto it. Pam stood in the opposite side of me, away from Jake.

Jake threw the cloths at Seth, which he caught easily in his mouth. "Go phase Seth." He said and Seth turned and disapearing into the trees.

Jake turned to us, his face grave. "Can we go inside?" He asked be as motioned to the sky.

"It's going to rain soon." He said.

I nodded. "Of course. You could have gone right in. It's not locked." I said opened the door for them. It's not like anyone could get away with tryin to sneak into the house around here. I thought to myself.

I left the door open for Seth before I led them into the living room. "Be easy on her, she's really freaked out." I wispered a warning to Jake so only he could here.

He smiled and winked down at me. I rolled my eyes. He laughed and ruffled my hair before turning back to Pam. He motioned for her to sit and she did want she was told without hesitation. She looked up at him nervously and played with her fingers. He sat on the coffee table in front of her. "What's your name?" He started.

"Pam." She said.

"Last name?"

"Why do you need to know?" She frowned.

He smiled. "You know more then you should. I need to know who you are."

"Oh. Um. Pam Advani." She said.

"I'm Jacob Black but you can call me Jake." He smiled politely.

Just then Seth walked quietly into the room and took his place beside me, taking my hand.

"I know who you are." She said shyly.

Jake laughed. "Most likely you would. Most people around here do."

Pam nodded but didn't say anything for a moment. "Why am I here?" She finally asked.

Jake's smile faded and he became very serious. He leaned forward with is elbows on his

knees. "You have to understand that this is a very big secret to keep but is one that must be kept for a very good reason."

She frowned. "What would happen?" She asked.

"That would consist telling you about things that you probably don't want to hear but believe me, the world wouldn't be the same. There'd be war between two beings. We would lose." He explained, gravely.

She gulped. "I promise, I wont tell anyone." She said.

"I know you won't." Jake said quietly but with a threatening tone.

"Don't scare her Jake. She's already going to have nightmares tonight, you don't need to make it worse for her." Seth spoke up suddenly. Pam jumped, not realizing until now that he was there. Her eyes widened at the sight of Seth and I saw her edge away from him in her seat.

"I'm just setting it out straight for her." He defended himself.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. It's a big secret. I wont tell anyone. Can I please go home now?" Pam asked.

Jake sighed but nodded and she was out the door in a second, just as the others were coming in. "Collin, follow her. Make sure she keeps her promise but be sure she doesn't see you." Jake said and Collin nodded going out the door after her. "We'll be keeping an eye on her for the next little while just be sure." He told everyone. "And also, girls could you try and maybe make friends with her. She might need someone to talk to." He asked us and we nodded slowly.

Jake left and so did everyone else after a little while, leaving Seth and I by ourselves. He sat on the couch and opened his arms wide for me to climb into them. I sat curled up on his lap, his arms around me. I smiled, closing my eyes and relaxing into him, enjoying his warmth and his strong, protective arms around me. My head rested against his neck, underneath his chin. He rocked me side to side, pressing his face into my hair. "Seth."

"Mmh."

"What would really happen if people found out about you?" I asked.

"People would find out about vampires." He replied.

"That's a bad thing I'm guessing?"

He nodded against my hair. "Yes, very bad. If people found out about vampires then they wouldn't have to worry about keeping their secret from humans anymore and they'd do whatever they wanted. Human would became an on going feast to all. The Volturi would probably take the opportunity to take over the world so no human would ever be safe."

I frowned. "But wouldn't we fight back?"

"Of course we would, but like Jake said, we'd lose. Humans would try to destroy them but vampires are too fast, too strong and pretty close to indestructible. There's only three things

that I'm aware of that can kill a vampire. Another vampire, real werewolves and us. Since I don't really know anything about real werewolves and Edward said they were pretty close to extinct, they don't really count. There are some vampires that would fight for humans, like the Cullen's and the Denali's but they're only a small part of the population. We'd obviously do something to help since we're built to kill them, it's our job but we're still extremely out numbered and there are some very talented vampires out there. In the end, we would lose the fight."

I nodded slowly, taking everything in but he continued.

"Plus, if some how, they found out about us and didn't didn't find out about vampires they'd probably try to make us lab rats."

"Why wouldn't they find out about vampires?"

He shrugged. "I'd think that Jake and Sam would tell us to keep our mouths shut. We'd try to prevent the war. More people would die if we told them the truth and Volturi would probably try to kill us right away since we're one of their greatest threats."

I nodded again. "Then we'll just have to make sure the secret doesn't get out."

He laughed. "We've been doing a pretty good job of it so far." He said, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed contently before twisting in his arms so I could wrap mine around his torso. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled my favorite goofy smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. He moved us we lay out on the couch with me on top of him. His arms held me so close to him. I laced my fingers through his short hair. His tongue traced my lips before kissing me again. He moved to my cheek then to my jaw and down to my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him.

"Aww not on my couch." Lana said, causing me and even Seth to jump. We tumbled on the floor in a heap.

"LANA." I scolded her. "Is it too much to asked to make some noise when you move."

She laughed. "In my defense, I thought Seth would here."

"Yeah well Lana, I was a little distracted." Seth said, pulling us back to our feet, but there was a smile on his face.

She rolled her golden eyes. "Then next time you two want to have a make out session, find a room with closed doors."

I frowned. "I miss being able to beat you up." I mumbled, knowing she could hear.

She laughed. "Please. You never beat me up. You were never fast enough to catch me."

"I got you twice remember. One was the summer before you left and the other was when you decided to put wipped cream all over my face when I was sleep. As I remember, you had

a black eye for a week."

Seth burst out laughing then and I frowned at him. "You punch her." He said through fits of laughter.

"Why is that so funny?"

"I'm sorry Shay..."more laughter." I can't see you punching anyone..." A deep breath then

more laughing. "I find it hard to believe and very funny." Seth said, choking on his words.

I rolled my eyes.

"True, you did give me a black eye but that was your reaction. You scared yourself and your arms were flying. That was barely intentional." Lana said, trying not to laught too.

"That wasn't the point." I frowned. "The point was that you got a black eye and never did it again."

"I could do it now." She threatened.

"You'd only get punched again." I warned.

She snorted. "I'd get out of the way before you could hurt yourself."

I shook my head. "I never said it was me who'd punch you." I smiled.

She raised a single perfect brow. "What? You going to get Seth to punch me for you."

"He would if I told him to." I said elbowing him.

She scoffed. "He couldn't if he tried."

"Excuse me but as I recall, I've already gotten some pretty good one in."Seth said defensively.

"Yeah but I got more in on you."

"You know I one that fight."

"You only won once though. There was another one. I rather enjoyed throwing you through that door."

"You didn't win that. I got my way didn't I." He said, wrapping his arm around me for effect.

She frowned at him but didn't say anything and Seth laughed. "You don't have a come back for that do you?"

"Shut up Seth." Lana growled, making Seth laugh again.

She growled at him but left the room.

I sighed and leaned against Seth. "What do you want to do now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He smiled his goofy smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid imprinted teenage werewolf." I muttered under my breath, making him laugh.

"You know, there's one place we haven't gone to for a while." He hinted.

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. I smiled. "Can we run?" I asked, my voice betraying my excitement.

"If you don't mind getting weat."

"I'm going to get wet anyway dummy."

"I surpose." He laughed.

"Then wait here. I'll get my rain coat." I said and ran up there stairs to my room, grabbed my coat and boots and ran back down. He helped me put my coat on and then I took and elastic

from around my wrist and pulled my hair up out of my face. I sliped my boots.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. We went out the back door and I stood on the back porch while I waited for him to phase. It was raining but not too hard and it was getting dark out. The night miserable looking.

Seth walked out of the trees, his sandy fur already soaked but I didn't care. He still radiated enough heat to keep me warm. I was soaked too when we got the cliffs. He changed back quickly before taking my hand and walking with me to our special little place. It was special people this is were we got to know each other when we first met. He took me here a day or two after we met because this was his favorite spot and wanted to share it with me. It was at the edge of one of the bigger cliff in La Push and when you looked over the edge, all you saw was water and rock. It was secluded and Seth said not even the other wolves knew about it. He made sure of that. This is also when I fell off the cliff. I had tripped and Seth jumped after me and pretty much saved my life. That was when I started getting suspicious about him too. I mean, I was almost completely frozen from the water but he wasn't. He was completely fine and he was the one to warm me up afterwards. It had been awhile since we've been here last.

We sat on the cliff, dangling our feet over the edge. He held me close, keeping me warm. We sat comfortably for a long time, not talking. Just being happy with each other. We didn't need to talk.

* * *

Well there it is. I already have the next chapter almost done if you want more, REVIEW


	5. Furry anger

____

**Please review **

* * *

Seth walked out of the trees, his sandy fur already soaked but I didn't care. He still radiated enough heat to keep me warm. I was soaked too when we got the cliffs. He changed back quickly before taking my hand and walking with me to our special little place. It was special people this is were we got to know each other when we first met. He took me here a day or two after we met because this was his favorite spot and wanted to share it with me. It was at the edge of one of the bigger cliff in La Push and when you looked over the edge, all you saw was water and rock. It was secluded and Seth said not even the other wolves knew about it. He made sure of that. This is also when I fell off the cliff. I had tripped and Seth jumped after me and pretty much saved my life. That was when I started getting suspicious about him too. I mean, I was almost completely frozen from the water but he wasn't. He was completely fine and he was the one to warm me up afterwards. It had been awhile since we've been here last.

_We sat on the cliff, dangling our feet over the edge. He held me close, keeping me warm. We sat comfortably for a long time, not talking. Just being happy with each other. We didn't need to talk._

Chapter 5

* * *

Seth's POV

Sunday night, Shay, Claire, Nessie and Alice all went to Seattle for a little night out, so I went over to Brady`s house. Brady asked Collin to come too but he was spending the night with Kendra. Brady also invited Chris to come over too but he couldn`t come because he need to study for his end of the year exams. So it was only Brady and me and probaly his older brothers, Tyler and Ron.

I walked up the front steps but before i could knock, Brady called for me to come in, having heard me coming. I opened the door and followed his voice down to stairs into the tv room where Brady was lounging on the lazyboy, playing a wrestling videogame with his brother Ron and I`m sad to say that Brady wasn`t doing so good. I sat down on the old sofa to watch them. A few seconds later the screen changed, announcing that Ron won.

Ron jumped to his feet. "YES. I told you I could beat you anytime." He yelled, a huge smile on his face.

"To bad, you can`t beat me in real life." Brady muttered, annoyed.

"Wait till you stop phasing, little man. I`ll get you then." Ron laughed.

Brady snorted. "I`ll still be bigger then you whether I`m phasing or not."

"We`ll see." Ron muttered, then turned to me. "Hey Seth."

I raised a brow at him. "Hey."

"We'll phase for like two minutes for me?" He asked, hopefully.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?" I asked,suspiciously.

"He wants to imress a girl." Brady said absently as he played another game.

"Shut up Brady." Ron said calmly, not looking at him. "I told this girl that wolves the size of horses live around here and that they come around my house all the time. She didn't beleive me so I told her I'd get a picture to show her." He explained quickly and my smile grew wider and wider as he talked.

"And I refused to do it so now he's trying to comvince you." Brady continued for him, rolling his eye.

"Would please just shut up." Ron snapped at Brady.

Brady snorted. "I'd like to see you try and make me." He said, not even looking away from the TV.

Ron sighed annoyedly before turning back to me. "So will you do it?" He asked his voice filled with false hope.

"Sorry man. We're technically not allowed to take pictures of ourselves unless we're sure no one on the outside will see them." I said and his face fell.

"Oh come on. People have seen you guys before." He argued.

"They thought we were bears, man."

"No, not all of them. I know a guy that saw you a few years ago. He almost got a picture too but you ran off before he could get his camera." He whined, he almost sounded sad about what he said.

"That's a good thing Ron." I laughed.

"Come on, please. One picture, what could do?"

"Ron stop harassing him. We can't because we don't want to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible." Brady said, still not looking away from the screen.

"Oh please, everyone in La Push, even in Forks, know your out there." Ron continued to push us.

"Then why doesn't this girl of yours know?" I asked, raising a brow at him again.

"She's from Seattle, visiting family here." Brady replied for him.

Ron nodded. "Exactly. Please, have a heart."

I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't do it."

He frowned. "Were you two ordered not to do this?" He asked, brows pulled up. He always liked the idea that someone had complete control over us.

Brady finally looked away from the screen. "No Ron." he said annoyed. "It's come sense. I'd say use yours but you clearly don't have any."

"Ha Ha your soo funny." Ron said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes."You know, you two make me glad that I don't have a brother." I laughed.

Brady smirked."Yeah but you have something worse. Leah."

I laughed. "You make a good point."

Ron crossed his arm over his chest. "You know I'm going to get a picture of you two one of these days and but it on the Internet just for this."

"Yeah well by the time you get it, it won't matter anymore because she would have left you already for someone descent looking and has a working brain." Brady exclaimed, his attention returning to the game.

"God, I miss the days when I could beat the crap out of you." Ron muttered under his breath, not really meaning for us to hear.

"Might as well get used to it brother cause it's never going to happen again." Brady replied.

Ron huffed, sat down on the couch and sulked. "Just you wait until you stop phasing. You'll be able to get hurt then." He muttered.

Brady rolled his eyes. "You'll be an old man by the time I stop phasing."

"You don't know that." I said.

"To hell I do." Brady said, glancing at from the corner of his eyes. "Just because you've committed yourself to your 'soul mate'." He spoke, making air bracket with his fingers. "doesn't mean I will."

I sighed and shook my head. "Do you even consider the possiblility that you may imprint someday?"

He shrugged. "The stupid thing is supposed to be rare. I have no idea if I'm ever going to imprint but quite frankly, I don't really think I want. Your too centered around her. I need my space."

I laughed. "Your talking to an imprinted person and by the way, you sound so much like Embry when you say that, it comical."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Embry had a good point but then he went and imprinted too."

"Yeah and he's never been happier."

Just then we heard a car driving into the driveway. Both Brady and I looked in the direction of the front yard. "What?" Ron asked.

"Mom's home." he muttered, returning to his game.

"You know, I really don't understand why you don't want to imprint."

Brady sighed. "That's just it. You don't understand because you are imprinted. Your blinded by your imprint."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not blinded Brady. Imprinting doesn't change who you are. It just shows you who's best for you. The one that your supposed to be with."

"Deep."

"It's true though."

Just then Tyler came down stairs and stuck his head through the door. "Just to warn you, moms home so I'd sugest changing the subject." He said.

"We know ,Tye." Brady said, tapping his ear with his middle finger.

"Oh yeah." Tyler said, walking all the way into the room. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"We know." Ron said.

Brady huffed."Your not even used to it Ron."

Ron scrowled and I laughed at him just as Brady's mom appeared at the door. "Used to what?" She asked

"Nothing Mom." Brady answered before anyone else could. His mom and his little brother, Linda and Brandon, were the only people left in his family that didn't know about him. His father knew because he was an elder and Tyler and Ron knew because Brady accidentally phased in front of them after losing control of himself a few weeks after he first phased. I was there and if it wasn't me, Brady might have accidentally hurt them or maybe even killed them through his uncontrollable anger.

"Okay then." Linda said defensively, raising her hands in the air as if to serander. "What do you boys want for supper, hot dog or hamburgers? Your father is getting the barbique ready. Oh Seth, would you like to stay for supper too?" She asked, a motherly smile on her face.

"Sure, thanks." I replied, my stomach growling at the sound of food.

"Hot dogs." Tyler and Ron answered together.

"Can I have a few of both?" Brady asked her mother, looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes at her son's appetite. "I'm sure you want the same thing?" She asked me.

I laughed and nodded. "Then Tyler, can you run down to the store and buy some more hot dogs and hamburger patty's for me?" She asked Tyler, who nodded reluctantly. "Thanks. I'll get you some money from my bag upstairs." She said and they both disappeared into the hall and up to the next level.

"Tell me again, why you won't tell your mom about you." I said when they were out of hearing range.

"Because she'll freak." Ron answered for him.

"Yeah, she'll never let me leave the house ever again. Not even for school." Brady shook his head.

"Is she really that bad?" I laughed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

A half hour later, Linda called us up so supper. It was a fairly nice evening and we sat outside to eat. It wasn't sunny but it was pretty warm for Washington. We crowded around the picnic table while Linda pasted out paper plates and Brady's father, John, stood at the BBQ, flipping burgers and trying not to burn the hot dogs. Brady and I sat on one side of the table while Brady's three brothers sat on the other.

A few minutes later a few of the hot dog were ready and John served us. Eventually though, it turned out that Brady and I had a burger and three hot dogs to each one hot dog the others had. I still find it funny how much more we could eat then other people. Brady and I had a bit of an eating contest but it didn't last long through since we ran out of food to eat.

I ended up staying pretty late since they decided to have a bonfire in the back year and they invited me to stay. We all sat around the fire, except for Brandon. He sat, uninterested on the porch with his PSP in hand.

It was dark and the only light left came from the fire and the lights from the house. We roasted marshmellow, with those metal sticks with the two pointy ends. We ran out of marshmellows pretty fast and Linda had to go inside for a second to get another bag.

"If I poke you with this, would it actually hurt?" Tyler asked Brady, sticking the end of the metal stick in the fire.

"Tyler." John warned.

"I'm just curious."

Both Brady and I looked at each other and chuckled under our breath's. "Yes it would hurt." Brady finally said.

Tyler and Ron's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Then how come everything else we've done to try and hurt you, it never worked?" Tyler asked.

I laughed. "Guy, lost of stuff you did hurt. We just healed to fast for it to hurt for long."

"Plus we're good at hiding pain." Brady continued for me.

"Getting hit by vampires do that to you." I said.

Brady snorted. "And Seth would know that better then anyone." He laughed, referring to the fact that I've had the most hits then anyone else in the entire pack.

I rolled my eyes. "That only make me a better fighter. I'm not afraid of pain." I said, pushing against Brady's shoulder, almost pushing him of his chair.

"I'm not either." Brady frowned at me but I only laughed.

"So we've actually caused you pain before." Ron asked, excitedly.

I laughed. "A little bit yes but I could do more damage to Brady with both hands tied behind my back then you two ever did to either of us."

They're faces fell at that. "Don't tell me you two were trying to compete with them." John said to Tyler and Ron.

I laughed. "They just don't like the fact that they can't beat us up anymore." I said.

John frowned at his two oldest son's. "For god's sakes, boys. It's been four years. Get over yourselves."

"Gosh dad. Don't tell them that. We find it rather entertaining."

"Yeah, It's fun to mess with them." I agreed.

He rolled his eyes at us. "Don't us your power as an advantage against others. It's not right."

Brady and I laughed. "Don't worry dad. It's only these idiots that we do it to." He said, pointing his thump at Tyler and Ron.

With a quick motion, the burning hot metal stick, Tyler was holding, went for Brady's arm. With more force then necessary, Tyler dug the pointed ends through Brady's arm and out the other side. Brady cried out, jumping to his feet, knocking over his chair. "What the HELL." He swore and a second later Linda burst out the back door and ran over to the fire, Brandon right behind her.

"What happened?" She cried and gasped when she saw the thing sticking out of her son's arm. "Oh my god."

Brady was shaking so violently, I pushed him away from the fire, John right behind me. "Get it out of his arm." He said.

"NO. No, don't touch it. We have to get him to a hospital." Linda cried.

Brady was shaking so much, he had to close his eyes, fighting to stay in control. "Breath Brady. Calm down." I warned.

A growl rippled deep inside his chest. It sound a little too much like an animal for comfort right now. I took a deep breath myself. I held his arm steady with one hand and took hold of the metal stick with the other. It was covered in blood and I had to hold on hard to keep my hand from slipping, pretty much bending the metal into the shape of the inside of him hand and ignoring the slit sting it's heat of it caused me. "Okay, Brady, I'm going to pull it out now."

"NO. What are you doing. He needs a doctor." Linda yelled at me.

I looked at John. "Move back a bit. He's too close." I warned and he nodded, pulling Linda with him. I counted to three and pulled the metal stick cleanly out of his arm and dropped it on the ground. The two holes in Brady's arm healed almost immediately and I heard Linda gasp and Brandon swear behind me. Brady cried out at the same time and I let go his arm.

"John what's going on?" Linda cried, clinging to her husband.

Brady was shacking so hard now that he could barely stand. I pulled him farther away from the other. "Breath Brady." I ordered.

"I can't." He said, almost unintelligible. He collapsed and curled up on the ground. He dug his fingers deep into the ground, trying so hard to stay in one shape.

"BRADY." Linda yelled and ran from her husband to her son but I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"No, you can't get close to him. He's too dangerous like this." I told her.

"What are you talking about." She screamed at me. "He needs me." She cried.

"No, there's nothing you can do to help him." I said and gave her back to John, who put a restaining hold on her.

"Brady just let go." Ron yelled as Brady screamed from the power of the change.

"Why isn't he phasing?" John asked, nervous fear in his voice.

"He doesn't want to." I said, looking down at Linda.

John understood. "Brady, let go. It's okay." he called to him.

"It's not worth it." I whispered, knowing he could hear me anyway.

It was like something snapped inside him. His eyes snapped open and his body relaxed, giving in to the change. It happened so fast that I was probably the only one who saw it since the next second, he exploded. A great mase of fur replaced him. I felt the shimmer in the air as I watched his cloths fall to the ground. Linda shrieked behind me but ignored her. My eyes were fixed on him, narrowed and searching for the reaction that I knew was coming. I bent down low, ready for anything as I approached him.

At first he just laid there, breathing hard. Then slowly, his head raised and his eyes fixed on his prey. Tyler. It was all instnct now.

"Brady stop." I yelled as I watched him slowly get up and move toward the fire, where Tyler stood, frozen in shock. Then he lurched forward, straight for him but I was ready. I through myself at him, letting the fire rip me apart. I hit him full on and we tumbled onto the ground in a heap of fur and growls. Through my mind I saw nothing but white hot instinct in his mind. There was barely any Brady left in him. "**Brady think about what your doing**." I screamed at him but he didn't listen. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

Unfortunatly there were no one else phased and Jake was way to far to hear anything.

Brady jumped up and tried to make a run for Tyler in mass of roars. I bit into his tail, hearing his whine of pain and with just about everything I had, threw him across the year in the other direction of everyone else. He flew into a tree, snapping it cleanly in half. I put myself between him and the others. He picked himself up from the tree and pulled his lips up to reveal his teeth, his hackles raised and his tail in the air. He lowered his head and growled so terribly that Linda screamed again. I did the exact same thing as he did, never for once breaking eye contact with him. We rushed forward at the same instead and pretty much head butted each other.

I swong my claws at him and dug deep into his side. He howled and bit my leg. Shoved him down but he grabbed my leg in his mouth and threw me over him so I landed on my side on the other side I was before. I kicked my back legs out and scratched all his underside. He bounced up as I did and dug his claws into my back. I swung around and bitting into his shoulder. I twisted and heard a satisfying crack as Brady howled in pain. He kicked my leg from under me and I fell but didn't let go. He fell too, landing very hard his injured shoulder. I twisted again, causing him more and more pain. "**Brady, snap out of it**." I yelled and he did.

"**Okay, okay , okay, okay**." He cried, pulling away from me. I let go immediately.

He stopped fighting and just laid there, breathing hard and cringing in pain. He whimpered, his eyes closed. "**I think you broke my shoulder**." He swore at me.

"**Sorry but it was either that or watch you kill your brother**." I said.

He moaned. **"I would have fathered the kill my brother one**." He muttered.

"**I know, that's what worries me**."

I slowly untangled myself from him, causing him howl in pain. I stood up, testing my own injuries. Other then a few scratches that we already healing, I was fine. I nodded to John and he took shook himself from the shock of what happened and took charge. "RON, get them some cloths from Brady's room." he ordered. "Brandon, call Dr. Cullen and Jacob. The number is on the fridge door. Tyler, Linda sit down before you two faint." Surprisingly, everyone did as they were told almost immediately. Ron and Brandon ran inside while Tyler and Linda on the porch steps both looking abnormally pale. John moved closer to us. "Is he hurt badly?" He asked me, looking worriedly at Brady.

I nodded just as Brady tried to move but howled as a wave of pain flashed over him. John saw me wince at the same time. John knelt beside Brady. "Carlise and Jake are on their way. They'll be here soon, don't worry."

"**God, tell them to hurry the hell up**." Brady swore but only I could here. What came out of his mouth was only a strange choking sound and then whimper.

Ron came running out then, cloths in his hands. He handed me a pair of shorts. I disappeared in the trees for a second to phase back. I hurried back to them and knelt beside Brady. He whimpered, his eyes tightly shut. I heard someone walked up behind us and looked up to see Linda walk up us. She dropped to her knees in front of Brady, her hands at her neck.

Brady opened his eyes and she gasped. I knew what she was seeing. His eyes, the same eyes he had as a human. He tried to move but cried out and closed his eyes again. I pushed him back down. "Your so stupid Brady. Lay down and stay still until Carlisle gets here." I told him and he grumbled at me.

"How is this possible?" Linda muttered, making Brady open his eyes again.

"Not now Honey." John said.

"Yeah, because, they're here." I announced, looking at the trees. Second later, Carlisle and Jake appeared from the trees.

They knelt beside us, Carlisle had a his bag full of tools at his side. "Brady, phase back." Jake order. "Carlisle, you go inside and get everything set up. Me and Seth will bring him in."

Carlisle nodded. "Hurry though, the bone already appears to be setting wrong." He said and dashed into the house.

Brady cried out when he tried to phase back. Once the fur was gone, I realized just how back his shoulder was. It was all torn up and bloody. I think I even saw a piece of his bone sticking out. Jake carefully as he could, slipped his arms under Brady's and lifted him as I took hold of his legs. We hurried him into the house with John and Linda right behind us. We found Carlisle in the dining room. He had move all the chairs to the side of the room so we could lay Brady on the kitchen table. He cringed every time something touched his shoulder. John gabbed a few blankets and towels from the closet in the hall and threw a blanket over Brady so it covered lower half of his body.

Carlisle got to work on Brady's shoulder right away so I ushered everyone out of the room, against every ones protests, so there was only Jake, Carlisle and I left in the room, other then Brady cringing on the table. Me and Jake had to hold Brady down as Carlisle worked on him. Carlisle was right when he said that Brady's bone had already set all wrong and had to rebreak it, causing Brady to scream. Linda came running into the room with John right behind her. I forced them to leave again.

Brady thrashed and swore as we did our Best's to hold him still. Finally after an hour, I'm sure, Carlisle wrapped gauze around his shoulder and chest. Carlisle gave him some pain killers and he passed out, dead. Me and Jake carried him up to his room while Carlisle briefed him on his Brady's injuries. Linda and Brandon was in complete shock when we came back down. Tyler was still outside and hadn't moved. Jake went to talk to him while I staid with the rest of the family.

"Will someone tell me what just happened now?" Linda cried. "How is this even possible?"

"It's genetic. We were born this way." I explained.

"Are you saying that my son could change into a wolf his whole life and I didn't know about it?" She said.

I shook my head. "He's only been able to do it in the last four years." I replied, taking a seat at the edge of the couch as she paced in front of me. "It's genetic. The gene is passed down from generation to generation but is only triggered when we're need, when people need protection."

She stopped pacing to look at me. "Protection from what?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"You know the tribe legends right?" She nodded."They're true. All of them." I said simply and waited for her to get it. It didn't take her long.

She threw her arms in the air when she understood. "OH MY GOD." She cried. "The cold ones, as in vampires?"

I nodded. "It's what we were born to do. We're built to kill vampires, to protect humans from them."

"Vampires are real." She said numbly, looked at Carlisle and passed out.


	6. Everyday crazyness

**ATTENTION - I'm not updating until i get at least five reviews. I only got one for the last two chapters. SO if you want another chapter, review. I already have ideas for others stories I want to write so if i dont get five i'm moving on. It's not like im asking that much people. It only takes 30 seconds to press the little button at the bottom of the page and write something down.**

**A special shout out to my number one fan and the only one who bothered to review - Twilightboy :) 3**

_

* * *

_

She threw her arms in the air when she understood. "OH MY GOD." She cried. "The cold ones, as in vampires?"

_I nodded. "It's what we were born to do. We're built to kill vampires, to protect humans from them."_

_"Vampires are real." She said numbly, looked at Carlisle and passed out._

Chapter 6

* * *

Seth's POV

The next morning before school and after promising I'd meet Shay there. I went over to Brady's to see how things were going. I knocked on the door and listened to things going on inside. I heard Brady upstairs snoring slightly but by the sound of his heart and breathing, I knew he could wake up anytime.

John answered the door. "Hello Seth." He greeted, tiredly. By the bags under his eyes, I knew he hadn't slept much last night.

"Hey John." I smiled. "How is everything doing?"

He sighed. "Brady is still asleep, Tyler is scared shit less of Brady. Linda is in shock. Brandon was okay after I explained everything to him and Ron... is well, Ron."

I smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"He's sulking because he didn't get the fighting wolf scene on tape." He said simply.

"For his girlfriend." He nodded. "Yeah, he tried to convince me to let him take a picture of me last night." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

He shook his head but a small smile played at his lips. "Why don't you come in Seth. Have you had breakfast yet?"

I stepped inside the house. "Yeah, I had something at Shay's. Since she's the only one in the house that actually eats food, I usually get plenty."

He chuckled as I follow him into the kitchen. I sat down at the island where Tyler and Brandon sat eating. "So you sure you don't want anything." he asked me, put two pieces of toast in the toaster.

I nodded. "I'm fine thanks."

"I never thought, I'd see you turn down food." Tyler said almost sounding like himself again but his tone had an edge to it that I couldn't place. Fear I think.

"I usually wouldn't but Brady and I probably already ate half your house last night." I said and he laughed but didn't push the subject.

It was quiet for a few moments before Tyler spoke. "I'm sorry." He said. "About last night." He apologized.

I smiled. "You know he's going to kill you when he wakes up."

He nodded. "That's one reason why I'm apologizing to you. I was hope you could protect me."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll help you out now. I'd run if I were you because he's away." I said and watched as his face went pale.

"How do you know that? I didn't hear anything." Brandon asked and I smiled at him.

"Super sensitive hearing. "I said, tapping my ear. I listened and they watched me. I made a motion with my hand and smirked. "Here it comes."

Right on cue, Brady started yelled at the top of his lungs, making Brandon and John flinch and Tyler squeak like a little girl. "TYLER YOU IDIOT. YOU BETTER START RUNNING BECAUSE GOING TO KILL YOU."

Tyler lunged for the backdoor, knocking over his chair as he went. I looked through the door into the hall and saw Brady come running down the stairs, grab the railing, swing himself around and shot himself down the hall after Tyler. John looked at me for help. I rolled my eyes. "I got this." I said and hurried outside, Brandon and John right behind me. We found Brady with Tyler in a head lock, screaming at each other.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT." Brady yelled at him, tightening his grab on Tyler's neck.

"I said I was sorry. I wanted to see what would happen." He squeaked.

"YOUR SO STUPID. IT WAS A BURNING HOT METAL STICK. WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN."

"I don't know."

"YOU WEREN'T THINKING, THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE THINKING. I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO DO THAT NOW." He emphasised his words by tightening his grip again.

Tyler chocked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His face was going red.

"Brady, put him down." I said, trying not to laugh and actually look serious.

He looked up at me. "Why should I. I'd be relieving the world of one less idiot if I snapped his neck."

"Because I know you and your not a murderer." I said, raising a brow at him.

He glared at me. "I've killed before."

"Vampires don't count Brady. Now let him go, his turning blue."

Brady looked down at his brother and sighed but let him go. Tyler dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

Just then Linda burst through the back door. "Oh god, what's happening now?" She asked, running up to us and helping Tyler to his feet.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just trying really hard not to kill Tyler." Brady said sarcastically.

"Brady." John warned.

"You know if you keep this up, your going to turn your own mother against you." I laughed.

He growled at me, eyes narrowed. "Would I be grounded if I phased right now and ripped his head off." He glared at me.

"You couldn't if you tried." I smirked. He growled again, a real growl from deep inside his chest. I rolled my eyes. "Go get your stuff wolf boy. School starts in twenty minutes."

He huffed but turned to go back in the house. "I want you home right after school, Brady." Linda called after him, uncertainly. She was hesitant as she looked at her son. Not in a bad way like she was going to freak out and pretty much disown him. More like she didn't know how to handle him and was afraid he was going to react the wrong way.

Brady froze for a second and turned back to his mother. "Sorry mom, I have patrol after school. I won't be home until late tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take over for you." I smirked.

He glared at me. "I hate you." He said and turned into the house.

I chuckled. "I love messing with that kid." I smiled, then smelt something funny. "I smell something burning." I said.

"Oh shit, the toast." John swore and ran back into the house. "Brady get the toast, you lazy butt." He yelled, making us all laugh, even Tyler.

* * *

"You know that's three people in two days." I said to Brady and Collin as we took our places in the back of the room together in first periode.

"Yeah and two, I was hoping would never find out." Brady muttered, still a little pissed about the whole subject.

"They were going to find out eventually." Collin said.

"Yeah, they'd have to notice some day that you went aging. Especially if you were going to go threw with you plan and not stop phasing until you were 80. What were you going to do. Just not talk to them anymore, disappear."

"I didn't really think about that part okay." He frowned at us. "But, I would have at least liked to keep my mom in the dark until I moved out of the house. Now she'll be on my case to the point were I my might have to pry her off of me every time I have patrol duty or do anything that has anything to do with vampires."

"I don't really think she's that bad." I said, tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Like I said last night. You have no idea. She's so over protective." Brady grumbled. "This only gives her a better excuse."

"Just let her get used to the idea of it all." Collin said and I nodded in agreement.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't found out the way she did. Now she's going to see me naked and cringing in pain every time I go out. I was surprised she let me go to school today at all and really Seth. Why did you have to say that you'd take over my shift. Now she expects me to be home."

"Oh just call your dad and tell him to talk to her. He knows I can't take your shift. I'm supposed to be there too remember."

* * *

POV

Shay's

After school I was searching through my locker, getting ready to meet Seth outside before he went on patrol with Brady, Chris and Collin, when Pam appeared at my side. "Oh, yeah Pam.

How are you?" I asked, seeing the bags under her eyes.

"Shay can I talk to you?" She asked, her eyes darting all around the hall. "In private?" She added.

I nodded, closing the door of my locker. "Just let me go say goodbye to Seth. He and some of the other wolves are taking their patrol shifts tonight and I won't see him until tomorrow." I said and we moved toward the doors at the end of the hall. She remained very quiet as we walked and waited for me by the door as I moved closer to Seth outside, who was leaning against the wall with Chris, Brady and Collin, waiting for me.

I smiled but everyone was looking at Pam curiously. "She said she wanted to talk to me in private." I explained, getting their attention.

Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down so whisper in my ear. "Be careful." He warned me before kissing my cheek and standing up straight again.

"We'll probably go over to my house or fine some place quiet to talk. She probably just wants someone to talk to about what happened the other night." I said, my eyes immediately glancing at Chris but he was looking at his feet. "Is there anything I'm not allowed to tell her?"

Seth shook his head. "Just try not to overwhelm her."

"Yeah, just keep the information intake to a minimum." Brady smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled back. They started walking toward the forest in the back of the school but I grabbed Chris by the hand, keeping him behind a little. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with sadness and regret. "Be happy Chris. Don't let one accident get to you."

He nodded absently before turning and hurrying to get back with the others. I sighed and watched them for a moment until they disappeared before I turned back to Pam, who was still waiting for me, watching.

She looked between me and where Chris was, curiously. "He's really torn up about what happened the other night." I explained. "He feels really bad. Thinks haven't been easy for him latly."

She nodded slowly. "Because he's new?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "He's having a hard time agusting. He feels like he keeps messing up." When she didn't say anything, I continued. "So do you want to go to my house to talk?" I asked.

Her eyes grew wide and shook her head. "NO." She said a little louder then necessary. "I mean, I... I..."

I smiled, seeing it in her eyes. "Did you figure out what was different about Lana and Dean?" I asked. She gulped and nodded slowly. I laughed. "They're aren't there and you don't have to be afraid of them." I said.

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I be afraid of them? They're... They're..."

I laughed again, putting my hand on her back and leading her toward the parking lot. "Vampires." I chuckled. "Yeah but they're different then normal vampires. They drink animal blood, not human."

"Why." She asked, surprised.

I shrugged. "They chose not to. They don't want to be monsters, I think. My sister is my last remaining relative. She probably wants to make things as easy as possible for me. She doesn't want me to worry about getting killed all the time." I smiled at her as I unlocked the doors to my car. We climbed in and she remained quiet as she thought about what I said.

"She's your last relative?" She asked suddenly, after I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street to my house.

I nodded. "My parents died seven months ago in a car crash back in New York." I said, not really feeling like telling her the real truth about Maddy. I didn't show it, not even to Seth, but I wasn't really over the shock of the truth.

"That's why you moved here." She asked.

I nodded. "My sister took me in after they died since I didn't have anywhere else to go. She even risked exposing herself for what she really was to do so."

"I'm sorry." She said.

I shrugged. "Thanks but it's okay. I miss them a lot but Seth really helped me out the first few months and I'm okay with it now. If it wasn't for him though, I'd probably be still depressed."

"You really love him, don't you. I can see it when you look at each other." She said shyly.

I laughed, making her frown. "Sorry but you have no idea what you just said."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head as I pulled into my driveway. "I'll tell you inside. Come on." I smiled opening my door to get out.

"Wait." She called grabbed my hand to stop me from getting out. "Are you sure they're not here?"

I gave her and encouraging smile. "I sure but it's okay if they were. They're harmless. Lana is too over protective of me now to let anything happen."

She frowned. "What do you mean 'now'?" She asked but got out of the car.

I laughed at the memories, opening the door to the house and walking into the kitchen to put my stuff down, Pam right behind me. "The first time Seth came over, Lana over reacted and threw him through that door while I was upstairs."

She frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"One reason was that the wolves are one of the two things that can actually kill a vampire."

"What is the second one?" She asked, her face going white.

I laughed, patting her shoulder. "Relax, it's another vampire." I said and she nodded. "The second reason was because Seth is dangerous. You've witness that one. If he ever lost his temper around me, he could seriously hurt me or even kill me without even meaning to. Lana knew that and didn't want him around even though Seth would never do that. He's had four years to perfect his self control and hasn't slipped once yet." I said.

"Is there a third reason?"

I nodded. "The third reason was because she was mad at him for imprinting on me. This was what I was laughing at a while ago." I smiled, walking into the living room so we could sit down to talk.

"What's imprinting?" She asked, sitting down on the couch and I sat in the armchair across from her.

"I've never had to describe it before so bare with me. Seth can do it better, since he gets it more strongly then me but Imprinting is when one of the wolves finds their other half ,so to speak. The legends say that there's one person in the world that is perfect for you in everyway and imprinting, I guess points us out for the wolves. It's kind of like love at first sight but it's so much stronger then that. The wolves would do anything and be anything for their imprint. Whether it was a brother, a best friend, a protector or even more then that like Seth is to me. He'd do anything for me as long as I was happy and he would be happy too. He loves me enough to anything for me."

As I spoke her an emotion that I didn't recognize filled her eyes. "So he's pretty much forced to love you." She said quietly, like she was trying not to break something to me.

I shook my head. "No, he's not forced to do anything. He loves me because he knows that I'm the right person for him. He didn't love me right away after he imprinted on me. He loved me after he took the time to get to know me."

She frowned. "I was there the day in the cafeteria when he had that episode with Brady and Collin. I saw him look at you. He was head over heals for you even after five seconds of seeing you."

I sighed. "That was because he just imprinted. It hit him hard, surprised him and it can be hard to be away from your imprint especially at the beginning. He loved me then because I was his imprint but he only truly loved me when he we started talking and got to know each other and when he finally told me his secret. Also it was because he embraced the whole idea. If he doesn't want to be with me, he doesn't have to."

"But what if the imprint was messing with your head."

I sighed. "Do you know who Quil Ateara is?" I asked and she nodded. "He imprinted on a four year old."

"WHAT?"

I shook my head."No wait before you freak out. Let me finish. Quil didn't see her like Seth sees me. He didn't think of her the way your thinking he did. He saw her as a beautiful little girl and he wasn't anything but a big brother and a best friend to her for most of her life. I said before that he would be whatever she wanted him to be. He never fantasied about her getting older and them getting together. He just wanted her to grow up happy."

"How do you know?"

"Because the pack's in his head on a daily basis." I said and she gave me a surprised look so I went on. "When they phase, they can hear each others thoughts. It's how they communicate." I explained.

She fell silent for a moment. "So he doesn't think of her like that?" She asked.

I shook my head. "He does a little now but that's because they're together. It's Claire Young."

"But what about the age different?"

I shrugged. "It's not a problem. The wolves aren't aging."

"They're not aging." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nope, not as long as they're still phasing they're not. They'll start up again when they stop phasing for a certain amount of time."

She took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. "This is just too crazy." She said.

I smiled. "It's a bit overwhelming I know." I agreed.

"How did you handle it when you found out?" She asked.

I shrugged. "A lot like you. I freaked out but I loved Seth enough then that I kept myself from running away screaming. He explained everything and I'm happier then I was before." I said. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about or are we already there." I asked.

She shook her head, looking down at her hands. "How do you handle keeping such a big secret from everyone?" She asked me after a few moments of silence, surprising me with the intensity of her question.

I took a deep breath as I contemplated her question. "I think it's because I have people to talk to about it. All my friends and the little family I have knows about it, even my best friend from New York knows and lives here now with me. I know that I'm not alone."

She looked back down at her hands. "Lucky you." She muttered.

My brows pulled together as I got up to sit beside her. "Pam, you don't have to be alone either. The guys are all really nice and us imprints are all willing to help you out. We know what it feels like. We've been there too."

She shook her head. "Shay, you found out because Seth loved you. You'll always have some one to look out for you. I don't. My friends all got mad at me when I told them that nothing happened after Seth and Chris scared them off. They could tell I was lying, they always know. Now they're all pissed at me and won't talk to me." She said, tears welled up in her eyes before falling over the edge.

"I pulled her into a hug. "Oh Hun, it's going to be alright." I reassured her and she cried into my shoulder.

* * *

**FIVE REVIEWS OR NO SEVENTH CHAPTER**


	7. It's starting again

**Hear you go, the seventh chapter. Sorry it took so long. I tried to get it sooner but things didn't go the way they were surpossed to. Anyway thank you to all who reviewed. You are the coolest people in the world. I love you. I hope you like the chapter and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. **

**Also I made a playlist for this Chapter but the songs have to be played at the right time or it doesn't work. I'll put little notes threw the chapter to tell you when to listen to the song while reading if you want to do it. :)**

**Review if you want another chapter**

**:)**

* * *

_She shook her head. "Shay, you found out because Seth loved you. You'll always have some one to look out for you. I don't. My friends all got mad at me when I told them that nothing happened after Seth and Chris scared them off. They could tell I was lying, they always know. Now they're all pissed at me and won't talk to me." She said, tears welled up in her eyes before falling over the edge._

_"I pulled her into a hug. "Oh Hun, it's going to be alright." I reassured her and she cried into my shoulder._

* * *

Chapter 7

Shay's POV

Seth snuck into my room late that night. He tried to be subtle about climbing into bed with me but you couldn't have him nearby and be wrapped up in three blankets at the same time for long. I sighed, kicking off two out of the three before curling up happily into his protective warmth. He pulled me close as I took in his fresh, woodsy swell. My eyes closed, I pressed my cheek to his chest, listening to his heart beat. It felt like I had been frozen until now, my body finally relaxed, sinking into him until we were one.

He pressed his lips to my hair as he whispered. "I love you."

I smiled and soon I was once again sound asleep, completely at ease.

* * *

Next morning

I woke up to the sound of Lana pounding on my bed room door, yelling. "Are you two going to sleep all day? You two have school remember. Vacation doesn't start for another two weeks."

I groaned, rolling over so I was facing Seth. I opened one eye to see him moaned. "Go away Lana." He muttered, his eyes still closed.

I closed my eye and pulled myself closer to him. "I hope you two didn't forget my birthday. My party is tonight. You better not have forgotten." She called in mock horror.

"Your birthday is March 12th Lana. Go away." I murmured, annoyed and unwilling to move.

I heard her laugh from behind my door. "You're not gigging today kids. Your exams are next week."

"One day isn't going to kill us." I muttered.

"If you two fail and have to repeat the year, don't come crying to me."

I groaned, rolling onto my back and hitting Seth with the back of my hand. "Seth." I whined. "Go beat her up."

Seth grunted. "Too tired." He muttered, yawning.

"He's just afraid he'd lose." Lana laughed from the hall.

"Usually I'd say something like 'in your dreams' but I'm too tired to care." Seth mumbled.

"You just did." A low growl rumbled from deep inside Seth's chest. "Oh, I'm so scared." Lana laughed and I could imagine her rolling her eyes at us.

"Lana." I whined.

She sighed. "Fine but mom would have killed me if she knew I let you skip school."

"Is she gone?" I mumbled, not hearing Lana leave.

"Mmmhmm." Seth murmured.

I sighed, moving closer to him. He wrapped his strong arms around me, tracing circles on my back with his thumb. "Mmmh." I murmured content.

We lay there for a long time, falling in and out of consciousness. Until Seth's stomach started growling.

I laughed, poking him in the stomach. He smiled at me with my favourite goofy smile. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed, pulling the bird's nest that was my hair into a messy ponytail. "Come on. I'll feed you." I said and he jumped out of bed.

**(Shiver - Shawn Desman)**

He smiled at me gratefully, taking my hand; we walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Is Lana and Dean here?" I asked, sticking my head in the fridge.

"No, they left about an hour ago." He said, sitting down at the table.

"Good." I said, taking out a carton of eggs and two packages of bacon. From the corner of my eyes I could Seth's mouth fall open, drooling. "Close your mouth Seth." I laughed, putting toast in the toaster and turning the store on.

He laughed too and got up to wrap his arms around my waist from behind. "What's this about?" he asked, his chin on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "I missed you yesterday and I feel nice this morning." I said, kissing his cheek. "Now you get the bacon. I'll get the eggs." I said, handing him the packages of bacon.

He took it happily and we got to work. A half hour later there was a huge pile of food on the table and Seth was staring at it, his mouth open again, waiting for me to say he could start eating it. I was still preparing the last bit of bacon. I rolled my eyes and threw a piece of bacon at his head. He turned toward me as I smirked and raised a brow at him. "What?" He asked.

"I hope you realize that we cooked enough food for seven people."

He smiled and winked at me. "You know, I hadn't actually been full in over a year."

I laughed. "You know, I'm not even sure you can be full." I poked him in the stomach again. He laughed and shrugged. "You better eat every last bit of that. No one else around here is going to eat it." I said, pointing to the pile of food with the fork in my hand. "And pick that up." I said, pointing to the bacon on the floor and turning back to the stove.

"Yes, honey dearest." He said sarcastically, laughing under his breath.

I scoffed, turned the stove off, put down the fork, turned back to him and jumped on his back as he bent down to get the bacon. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Hey." He laughed, standing up straight and grabbing hold of my legs before I fell.

Since I didn't have to hold myself up, I put my hands over his eyes, laughing. "Don't let go of my legs or I'll fall." I warned. "And in case you don't realize it, it's a long fall." I chuckled, looking down, surprising myself to see how true my words were.

He laughed my favourite, light, happy laugh. "Evil." He said and I felt him laughing under me.

I looked into the mirror on the wall beside the kitchen table and smirked. I saw me on Seth's back, Seth holding me up by my legs as I held my hands over his eyes so he couldn't see. Then I saw Seth's nostrils flaring. It was the only thing that warned me of what he was about to do. I should have known he didn't actually have to see anything to know where he was going.

He sprang forward so fast and with so little warning that I nearly fell backwards. He ran through the back door, which I had opened a while ago because it was such a nice day, hurried of the deck and onto the grass. He spun us around so fast that I let go his head and wrapped my arms around his neck again, screaming.

He laughed and stopped spinning for a second to let me breath. Just as suddenly as before, he let go of my legs and before I could fall, reached over his head and pulled me over his shoulder. I screamed as the next second he had me by the ankles, dangling me over the grass. I laughed and screamed at the same time; thank god I was wearing a tight shirt this morning. "Had enough?" Seth asked, laughing so much that his face was turning red.

I nodded, gasping for air in between fits of laughter. "Yes, yes. Put me down." I screamed. He laid me down on the grass before collapsing beside me, his head right beside mine. We grinned at each other; his eyes never looked away from my face. We lay there a few seconds, breathing hard.

Then suddenly a loud grumble erupted from Seth's stomach, making me burst out laughing again. He only watched me, smiling, love in his eyes. "Beat you to the kitchen." I laughed, jumping up and running for the door. I didn't hear him come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun us around on the deck. He set me down, kissed my cheek and ran inside. "Cheater." I called after him and walked through the door to find him already shoving food in his mouth. I swear he doesn't even chew. He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled too when I turned the other way. I put the last bit of food on a plate and set it on the table before sitting opposite him. I nibbled on some bacon as I watched him devour the bacon, toast and eggs. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked through mouth full's of food.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda want to have a normal day today. No drama."

He laughed. "I know how you feel." He said. "We could go visit the Cullen's. I think Emmitt, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Edward and Carlisle are out hunting today, because of the nice weather but I'm sure the girls would like the company." He said, smiling at me.

**(I need you now - Agnes)**

I nodded. "Yeah, that would be fine." Then my smile faded. "What about Maddy?"

He frowned. "She's changed Shay. She hasn't slipped once yet. Edward would know right away and of course her eyes would change color if she drank human blood so you have nothing to worry about." He reassured me.

I bit my lip. "I know she's changed Seth."

He actually put his fork down. "Then what's wrong Shay?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

I tried to act like I wasn't actually freaking out inside but Seth knew me too well. He walked around the table and knelt down beside my chair, all the while I stared at my hands in my lap, fighting back tears. "Shay, tell me what's wrong." He whispered, his voice was gentle and was filled with love and caring. It was the same way my father used to talk to me when I was a child and hurt myself. I bit down hard on my lip to stop the tears.

I looked at him, stared right into his dark eyes, seeing the adoration and worry. "Shay?" He whispered, reaching up to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"She killed my parents Seth. That's not something that's easily forgotten." I said quietly and he nodded in understanding.

Finally the tears rolled down my cheeks and he pulls me into his arms. Without saying a word, he pulls me into the living room where he sits us down on the couch with me in his lap. I curl up against his chest, letting the tears flow freely now. He holds me to him, his warmth comforting me. "I got the worst of her Seth. You say she changed but I still see her as the monster that killed my parents." I murmured.

I've never actually told Seth about how I felt about Maddy until now. I just kept my mouth shut and tried to avoid her whenever she was near. I knew how much he worried about me and I didn't want to add to it. He was very protective of me when it came to the subject of my parents. He did everything he could to not bring them up and I knew it. He rarely ever talked about he's mother and I knew it was because of me. However, I was glad he understood how I felt, since he lost his father. I'm sorry for him, don't get me wrong but he's helped me so much with the whole subject because of it.

He rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me this was bothering you?" He whispered.

I sniffed. "I didn't want you to worry about me. I have to learn to live life without dwelling over my parents." I hiccupped.

He shook his head, frowning. "Shay that is not the way to do it. You can't suppress your feelings about your parents. You have to talk to someone about it and I'll always be here for you."

"I just don't want to think about them all the time. It makes things harder."

"Shay, you don't want to forget your parents, like I don't want to forget my dad. I learnt to deal with my dad's death by talking to people about it. I guess I didn't have much of a choice because the guys kept getting into my head but it still helped me out a lot. I don't know what would have happened if they guys didn't help me out."

I sighed and relaxed into him. He hugged me closer. "Thank you Seth." I whispered.

"Anytime Shay." He whispered back.

"I just miss them so much." I sniffed.

"I miss my dad too but he wouldn't want me to dwell on him. He would want me to be happy and from what you've told me about your parents Shay. I'm sure they would want the same thing."

We ran to the Cullen's. I was glad because it really helped me relax. Seth held my hand as we walked into the Cullen household. I was still a little depressed but that doesn't last when you're bombarded by Nessie as soon as you walk through the door. She just as a thing for making people happy. She ran up to us and wrapped me in her warm embrace. I hugged her back with my free hand and smiled. "Hey Nessie." I laughed.

She pulled back and beamed up at me. "See what happens when I see you." She said matter-of-factly, putting her small hands on her waist. "You two clearly don't visit enough." She declared, then turned to Seth and hugged him too.

"Hey, Nessie. How's it going?" Seth grinned, bending down to hug her better. I saw Nessie's hand to the Seth's face, just for a second. Seth paused for a second before whispering. "I know." It was so obvious that he didn't mean for me to hear. I frowned but they ignored me.

Nessie simply smiled and took my hand. She pulled me into the kitchen with Seth close behind, holding my other hand. In the kitchen Bella, Alice and Maddy stood around with Charlie sitting at the island. They all looked up when we walked in and I stiffened when I saw Maddy. Maddy glanced at me through her dark hair and I saw her face fall when she saw me hesitate. I gulped and leaned against Seth for support. He let go of my hand so I he could put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze. "Hey Charlie! How are ya?" Seth smiled, leading me toward the island. He hit Charlie's shoulder with his free hand.

I saw Charlie flinch, just the slightest. "Hi Seth. I'm good, how about you?"

Seth smirked, also seeing the flinch. "I'm pretty good. I didn't think you'd be here. Shouldn't you be at work?"

Charlie shrugged. "I took the day off to come see Nessie and Bella." He said then he frowned and looked between Seth and I. "Speaking of, shouldn't you two be in school?"

Seth shrugged too. "We took the day off too."

"Don't you have exams next week?" Bella asked, a smile playing at her lips.

Seth grinned. "We'll be fine."

"You better be. I know how much you want to spend your first summer together doing the stuff you want to do and not in summer school." Someone said suddenly and I turned to see Jake in the door way. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I told Nessie. I was in her room and she was showing me her new cloths that Alice bought her. I walked to the bathroom quickly and hurried to finish up. I opened the door to leave the bathroom but jumped in surprise when I nearly walked into some one.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Maddy said hurriedly. I looked up at her she truly did look sorry.

I nodded, my head down. "It's okay." I muttered and started to move down the hall again.

"No wait." She said and I paused, glancing up at her beautiful face. All I could think was that she was the one that killed by parents and she could kill me in a slit second. "I want to ask you something." She said apologetically.

"What is it?" I asked, wishing, she's leave me alone.

She frowned. "Look, I'm so sorry about what I did to you. You have no idea how bad I feel. I need to know that you forgive me."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you serious? You're asking me if I forgive you." She nodded. "Maddy. You killed my parents. That is not something that is easily forgiven. You haven't done anything to deserve my forgiveness." I snapped and she flinched, she actually flinched. I started to walk away but she caught my elbow in her cold grip.

"No please. I know I've been a total bitch but I feel horrible. I've changed show. It was hard but I did it because I knew it was the right thing to do. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I can't truly be happy until I know you can forgive me even though I hurt you." She begged.

I looked down at his grip on my elbow and she pulled her hand away immediately, muttering another apology. I looked back up at her. It took everything I had to keep a calm face. "Then I guess you'll be miserable forever then." I snapped and walked back into Nessie's bedroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**(Undisclosed desires - muse)**

A few days later

Shay's POV

I found myself in the woods, not remembering how I got there. I looked around, not seeing anything but tree after tree, having no idea what way I was supposed to go. My heart started pounding in my ears. I gulped, my eyes scanning the forest around me. I listened but didn't hear anything. I bit my lip, fighting tears.

I turned to maybe go back the way I hopefully came but jumped back in fright and surprise. The man that stood before me was so obviously a vampire. My breath caught in my throat as I looked him over, my eyes widening. His eyes were blood red, his skin was pale white and his lips held an evil grin. He looked lethal and ready to kill. His eyes looked over me.

He was tall and lean. He wore nothing but torn and muddy jeans that fell low on his hips. His hair was dark brown and shaggy, windblown as if he had just been running. His muscles showed under his unnaturally white skin. His hands in fists at his sides. "I don't know what he sees in you." He whispers, looking me over again.

Then suddenly, he appears right in front of me. "No matter." He mutters, grinning evilly, his eyes shimmered with revenge. "He will suffer as I have suffered." His voice low and menacing. I couldn't breathe as he reached and pressed his hand to my forehead, making everything go dark.

* * *

I gasped, sitting up in my bed. Tears started falling before I could stop them. I looked around, wishing with everything I had that Seth wasn't out patrolling that night.

Meanwhile

Seth's POV

I hated patrolling. I know I used to love it. I felt important. Like I was doing a really cool job like a superhero on TV. But I'm older now and I've imprinted. All I can think about as I patrolled was Shay. I wished I could be with her, talk to her, and see her smile. Don't get me wrong, I love to run, scenting the air around me but I can't think privately when I patrolled. There were always at least three other people listening in on my thoughts and since tonight neither of them were imprinted, it was especially annoying. Leah, Chris and Brady tried to ignore me and I them but it didn't work. It never does.

"**Jesus, Seth**." Leah swore. "**Would you please think of something else**." She snapped, shaking her head, as if to to try to shake the images from her head. "**I could have gone my whole life without seeing my little brother do that**." She groaned but I ignored her, digging my claws into the ground to propel myself faster, trying to let out some steam.

"**For once, I'm in agreement with her. Could you at least try and think of something else, anything else.**" Brady groaned. Chris just stayed quiet, trying to hide more or less in the back ground. He didn't want to get on anyone's bad side. He was still a little depressed about everything that has happened in the last few weeks.

I grumbled, huffed and ran faster, imaging if I ran fast enough, I could finally get away from them, leave their thoughts far behind me. Leah snorted at my thoughts but returned to her own business, Brady doing the same, trying to put us far in the back of his mind. I was going to have to talk to Jake about my patrolling buddies. They didn't understand what it was like. At least with other imprintees, we could all going into our own world without bothering each other. I know Jake only put me with them because Brady is my best friend and Leah is my sister and the only one that can handle her the longest.

"**I heard that**." Leah growled but I only rolled my eyes.

She's definitely gotten better since the whole ordeal with Nessie happened a few years ago. She hasn't run off yet and nobody wants her to but she still has a temper and still hates being a wolf. But she tries. Whenever someone asks her why she still phases, she always says she wants to look out for me but we all know that's not entirely true. She knows as well as everyone that I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid any more.

**(Generation - Simple plan)**

Suddenly, out of nowhere the sickly sweet smell of vampires hit me. I was going so fast that it took me a few seconds to stop. I stuck my legs out in front of me, skidding past the scent. I spun at the same time as I tried to stop and ran back to the scent. I put my nose low to the ground. "**Guy's. Got something**." I called to them, getting their attention. Their minds turn toward me before they do. They started running in my direction.

Two, one male, one female. I thought, following the scent. "**It's fresh."** I said and Brady threw back his head and let out a long howl that could be heard from miles away, signalling to Jake that he was needed.

I started running again, following the trail. **"Seth**." Leah warned. "**Wait for us. You know what happened last time you went after two leeches on your own**." She growled, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes."**Your maybe two miles away. You don't need to be right beside me**." I grumbled.

**"What is it**?" Jake asked, phasing then.

**"Seth's got something**." Brady answered.

Jake looked through my mind and saw what I was following. He started running full spend after me.

We ran after the trail for a while. It ran all along the La Push border. Jake didn't like that and called Embry and Quil to come with us. It was like the vampires knew where it wasn't supposed to pass. We followed it and found that it went all the way around the rez before finally crossing the line. We were running through the trees, Jake in front, leading the group, Embry and Quil on either side of him with me right behind Quil and Leah and Brady beside me. We were running, everyone alert, noses to the ground, eyes darting around. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye I saw something move. "**Jake."** I said.

He turned his head toward it. "**I know, I saw it too.**" He said and we spread out. We ran toward it and soon we came up behind two vampires. One, male, tall with dark brown shaggy hair with nothing but old jeans on and the other, female, long black hair that fell past her hips in thick waves. She was black but under, you could still see the ghostly paleness that only vampires had. She wore only tight shorts and a sports bra.

We surrounded them and they didn't do anything. They only smirked, looked at each other and then back at us, like this was only a game and they weren't about to get torn apart. They obviously don't know us well enough. Jake stepped forward, growling, to see what they would do. They only laughed, glancing at each other again before jumping into the air. Through our minds we organized ourselves into two team. Jake, me and Chris in one group and Embry, Quil and Leah in the other. My group went for the girl while the other went for the guy. Jake and I snapped into action, jumping into the air after her but she took hold of a branch of a tree nearby and pulled herself out of the way before we could grab hold of her legs. She leaned over a branch just out of our reach, looking down at us with a mischievous grin, her hair tumbling around her in dark waves.

We surrounded the tree, growling. She only laughed again and in a flash, started moving from one tree to the other. We ran after her, Jake swearing. We followed her a few minutes until she got bored and dropped to the ground in front of Chris. She hissed as Jake yelled. "**Take her Chris**." He ordered but Chris didn't need to be told. He let out all his frustration into his hit. I snickered when the leech tried to jump out of his way but got hit squarely in her shoulder by Chris. The kid was good. She hissed as they tumbled to the ground. She kicked Chris out of her way. She sprain up and tried to run, her grin gone but I dug my teeth into her arm. She screeched, spinning around and hitting me in the face. I grunted but didn't let go. Jake came up behind her and grabbed her arm before she could hit me again.

We pulled, not hard enough to pull an arm off but hard enough to cause her pain. What happened next though was something that surprised everyone. She didn't struggle but opened her mouth and let out the most piercing scream I have ever heard. It was so high in pitch that it rang through my ears. I felt like it was rattling my brain. It was so loud, so painfully loud that before I even realized it, both me and Jake had let go and backed away. She continued to scream, getting louder. My ears were pressed against my head and my eyes were fighting to stay open. My legs wobbled and all three of us fell to our stomachs. Chris put his paws over his ears, screaming inside our heads. Jake swore and growled furiously. I whimpered but tried to stand up. I forced my eyes open to see her standing there, her back to me, her head back and screaming with no sign of ever stopping. It took everything I had to stand, luckily her screams kept her from hearing me advance. I took a wobbly step forward. All I could think of was that I had to make it stop. I had to make that horrible sound stop.

I struggled to continue but I came up behind her. She didn't see me and with everything ounce of strength I had, I wrapped my mussel around her neck and flung her to the ground. She stopped screaming but she hissed and hit me right in the nose. I roared, furious now and tossed her around like a rag doll, never letting go of her neck. I threw her against a tree and then to the ground again. Jake stood up and took her foot. I let go so he could fling her against a tree, causing it to crumble in on its self. I stepped out of the way so it wouldn't hit me as it fell. Chris and I jumped over it and ran after Jake. We watched her swing her leg up and hit Jake in the face hard enough to draw blood. Jake swore and dropped her. She jumped back to face us. I heard her neck crack as she straightened it. I raced forward but she jumped into the air at the last second. I spun and sprang at her. She snickered as she landed on the ground and danced just outside my reached. I roared and lunged and caught her shoulder. She spun and kicked my leg. My leg collapsed from the blow and heard a sickening crack. I fell to the ground. In my mind I saw Jake and Chris coming not far behind me.

The leech opened her mouth again, just like before. "**Seth, stop her."** Jake screamed. I sprang forward but collapsed again. My leg was broken. I cried out and fell before her. She let out another piercing scream. I roared, fighting to keep my eyes on her. My leg throbbed as I glanced down at it. I stretched it out, hoping to align the bones as almost instantly I felt the familiar warmth that told me it was healing.

My ears were pressed against my head again, trying to bloke out the horrible screech. I forced myself to my feet. I growled, my lips pulling away to reveal my teeth. I dug my claws into the dirt under paws. The two things that could tear into vampire flesh. She increased her pitch, making it harder but not stopping me. When I saw towering over her, I roared before I dug my teeth into her skin, put my claws in her leg and ripped her in half. She doesn't stop screeching so I swung at her face. I tore her to pieces and threw chunks everywhere.

I heard a roar and looked up to see the other leech looking straight at me. His red eyes crazed and full of rage. "You'll regret doing that." He yelled before taking off in the other direction just as the others got there. We ran after him but we didn't catch him. He was fast and knew we couldn't go out in the open. He was the second vampire that ever got away from us. But he wouldn't be for long. Just like the other one. If he ever came back he would be as dead as the other one.

* * *

Review if you want another chapter. Oh and tell me if you liked the playlist idea. I'm just testing it out so I don't know if I'll keep doing it. So let me know. 3


	8. Déjà Vu

Chapter 8 :) I hope you like it and please review. No one did for chapter 7 :(

* * *

_I heard a roar and looked up to see the other leech looking straight at me. His red eyes crazed and full of rage. "You'll regret doing that." He yelled before taking off in the other direction just as the others got there. We ran after him but we didn't catch him. He was fast and knew we couldn't go out in the open. He was the second vampire that ever got away from us. But he wouldn't be for long. Just like the other one. If he ever came back he would be as dead as the other one._

* * *

Chapter 8

Shay's POV

"Shay, what are you doing still up?" Seth asked as he walked in. It was 1 in the morning and I knew he was just coming back from patrols. I was sitting up in bed; the lamp beside my bed was on. I looked up and he saw my face. He hurried over and knelt beside me. "Shay what's wrong?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

I gulped when I saw the dried blood and newly formed scar on his arm. "Seth, did something happen tonight?" I asked cautiously, wishing so hard that he would say no, that the blood was just from the guys goofing around.

He glanced down at his arm and shook his. "It was just some vampires underestimating us again. It was nothing." He said, wanting to get back to me.

My vision started to blur. "Was there a guy vampire?" I asked slowly, trying to breathe evenly.

"Yeah but he ran off. We could only get his mate." He said. "Why?"

"What did he look like, Seth?" I asked.

"I don't know. Like every other leech. Why? What's going on?" Seth asked, getting anxious.

I blinked and looked directly at him. "I'm serious Seth. What did he look like?"

He frowned. "I don't know. Dark shaggy hair, red eyes, white skin and wore some old jeans." I felt my stomach drop as I listened.

I looked at him, feeling so empty. "I had another dream." I said and saw his face go white.

"What kind of dream?" He asked, sternly, his eye brows pulling together.

"You know exactly what kind. I saw him. You just described the vampire in my dream."

"Shay, what happened in your dream?" He demanded.

I took a deep breath and told him. I repeated exactly what he said. When I finished Seth was pacing the room, his hand running through his air. "Shit, shit, shit."

"What do we do Seth?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Get dressed, we have to go tell Jake and Sam." He said, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. I hurried to my closet and grabbed my rubber boots and a rain coat. I pulled my hair back, out of my face and walked back into the room. Seth took my hand and pulled me down the stairs and out the back door. He ran into the woods to phase and was back in a few seconds. I climbed onto his back and he started running as soon as I had my arms around his neck.

I took comfort in his warmth. I pressed my face in his fur, shielding my face from the cold wind of the night. Seth was running full spend and we got there within a few minutes.

Seth's POV

I pushed the front door open, pulling Shay behind me. The door hit the wall beside it, making a loud bang sound through the house. I didn't care. "Seth, what's the matter?" Esme asked as she, Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper appeared in the front hallway.

"Seth, what happened?" Jake asked, coming down the stairs.

I looked down at Shay but she was looking nervously at the floor. "Shay had another one of those dreams." I said and saw the second of hesitation before understanding cross over his face. Then concern.

He looked down at Shay. "What did she see?"

"That leech that got away. He's going to have her in the woods alone sometime and do something to her but I don't know what. I think it's because I killed his mate. He's going to go after her because of it."

"What's going on Edward?" I heard Bella ask. Edward quickly explained to the others.

"We have to find that leech." Jake said and turned to Bella. "Can you watch Shay? We need to go."

Bella nodded. "Of course." She said, taking Shay's hand and leading her upstairs.

"Come on." Jake said to me and I followed him outside, Edward right behind us. We ran into the trees, not bothering to take our cloths off before we phased. I jumped forward, letting the fire change me. I landed on four paws just Jake did. We started running toward the pack meeting place. Both Jake and I threw our heads back and howled. Edward followed us.

Within a minute, every pack member from both packs were phased and all running for the same place. "**What's going on**?" Quil asked, groggily.

Everyone looked into our heads and saw what happened and started running faster toward us. There was a mass of profanities as they realized what it all meant. "**What do we do?" "Come on, not again." "Shit." "What now." "Just great."**

Jake explained what was going on to Sam's pack since they couldn't hear us and soon we were all gathered in a small clearing in the woods.

"**How do we know this is for real though?" **Brady asked.

"**Shay's had theses dreams before and according to her, each of them can true." **I said, frowning internally.

"**And we know this vamp is good. We barely even touched him today." **Embry said.

"**And he did something to me today. I don't know what but I blacked out for a few seconds." Quil stated.**

"**Yeah, Quil was about to hit him from behind. The vamp spun around, hit Quil between the eyes and he collapsed. Quil was out just long enough for the vamp to get away." **Leah explained.

"**So what now? We can't have a repeat of the last time. Exams are starting tomorrow." **Collin asked, pawing at the ground and looking at Sam and Jake.

"**I think..."**We heard Sam say through Jake. "**We'll have to continue school and hopefully finish it before anything major happens. Everyone else will have to take time off work and do patrols until school is out."** Sam suggested.

"I agree and I am sure my family would help. I can also ask Alice if she can see anything of this vampire. Although, it may not work because you are all involved." Edward spoke for the first time, having been listening in on our thoughts.

Jake nodded. "**It starts now. I want everyone who doesn't have to be at school tomorrow to start patrolling. Extend the perimeter to surround the Cullen's. Everyone else, I want you to get the girls and bring them to the Cullen's. We don't know if this could include them too. As far as I can tell shay can only see herself. Is this okay, Edward**?" Jake asked, almost as a second thought.

Edward nodded as well. "Of course. We will do everything we can to help. I will get the rest of my family and warn them."

Jake grunted. "**Good. Everyone move out. Seth**." Jake ordered.

I then took point over the school wolves. Through Jake, I organised who was going to get who. Jackson, Max, Travis, Alex and Adam were sent to get Rachel, Emily, Kim, and Claire while Brady, Collin and I went to get Jez, Bree, Sara and Kendra. We all ran out separate ways and me toward Sara and then Bree's. I howled a little to let Sara know I was coming and to wake her up if she wasn't already up waiting for Embry. She was looking out the back window in her P.J.'s when I came through the woods. She frowned when she saw it was me who was coming, confusion and worry crossed her face. I barked at her and motioned with my head for her to come. I growled when she didn't come fast enough. She was pulling on her rain coat when she walked outside. "What's going on Seth?" She asked. I shook my head and bent down for her get on my back. Her brows came together. I growled and she hesitated but got on. "Where's Shay, Seth?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck tighter then necessary. She squeaked when I took off toward Bree's house.

I grumbled when I realized, I didn't know how I was going to get her out of the house without her parents protesting. I couldn't phase back, I didn't have any clothes. "**Howl again. She'll think it's me but she'll come down to see what's happening**." Brady said, referring to all the times he snuck her out of the house for some fun, them being such close friends and all.

That's what I did. I howled and ran up to the edge of the woods and peered through in case her parents looked out the window. I looked up just in time to see Bree open her window and stick her head out. Her parent's room remained dark so I stepped out of the woods and saw Bree squint down at us. It took her a second to realize who it was and then she disappeared and reappeared moments later, coming out the back door. She ran over to us, frowning. "What's going on? I heard the howling." She asked as she got closer.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. He just picked me up." Sara explained. I growled and bent down so Bree could get on too. "I think he wants you to get on." Sara said.

"It must be bad then if he wants me to be there too." Bree said and climbed on with Sara. I took off as soon as I felt they were ready.

"**I got them but what are we going to tell their parents tomorrow when they find them out of bed**?" I asked Jake.

Jake grunted, being nearby, came to run alongside me. "**I don't know. I'll figure something out later. Right now just get them to the Cullen's and explain to them and the others what's happening**."

"Sara, look." Bree said and through Jake's eyes I saw her on my back pointing at him through the trees, having just spotted him. "What do you think is going on?"

"I have no idea but I have a feeling that it has something to do with that vampire that got away today. You know what happened last time a vampire got away." Sara said.

"Yeah, probably." Bree agreed.

Jake huffed. "**Seth, I want you to take point over the school wolves from now on. I'm not sending anyone into the school this time until I know more about the situation but I still want a wolf with everyone. I'll get Sam to talk to the principal but I want you to organise everyone okay."**

I nodded. "**Got it."** I said automatically. He's never trusted me with this kind of responsibility before.

"**That's because you're not a kid anymore Seth. You've proven that you're a good fighter and you're a good leader. You don't realize it but you lead your friends all the time. You're good at it."** Jake said and I didn't answer.

I thought about what he said for a second before looking at him. "**Thanks."** I said and he nodded.

"**You're a good kid Seth. I just wish these things would quit happening to you." **

I didn't get to answer that one since it was then that I broke through the clearing where the Cullen's house stood. Jake ran off and I went to the stairs where Esme was waiting to help the girls into the house and hand me a pair of shorts.

Shay's POV

I am having a serious case of Déjà Vu. I thought to myself as I sat in the Cullen's living room, surrounded by people. The guys, mostly half dressed, were all glancing at me from the corner of their eyes but ignored them. I wasn't in the mood to do anything about it. I was glade though when Bree and Sara came through the door and came to sit beside me. Sara told me Seth had picked them and was right behind them. I nodded, staring at the door, waiting for him to walk through it. A few seconds later, he did but didn't come to me like I was expecting him to. He looked around the room, counting heads before he spoke.

"Jake put me in charge of school wolves and girls. So I decide how we get to school tomorrow. I know we only have to be there for exams and then leave but we're staying the whole day because it would be too dangerous to chauffer everyone from one place to another. Does anyone have an exam in the first part of school tomorrow?" No one raised their hands. "Good, then we leave the house tomorrow morning at 9:30. That leaves us enough time to scout the school a little bit and make sure there's one of us with everyone. Is everyone okay with this plan?" Seth asked, looking around. Everyone agreed so he continued. "Okay, then I suggest everyone find a room and get some sleep. Everyone has to be up for 8 and I think we'll just get the same rooms we had last time so there isn't any hustling for rooms."

"What about Pam?" Brady asked suddenly. "We still don't know if this involves anyone else other then Shay and she probably still has some of our scent on her. The vampire might target her too."

Seth nodded, thinking. "I think she'll be fine for tonight. I doubt the vampire would act this soon."

"And I'll talk to her tomorrow and see if she wants to hang out around us. I don't want to bring her into anything if she doesn't want to or need to." I finished for him.

He smiled slightly toward me but his eyes where pained when he saw me. "I'll go with her. Is there anything else that I might be missing?"

There wasn't and everyone made their way up stairs. "How's it going?" Seth whispered in my ear as we made our way up behind everyone else.

"I'm okay." I said but he wasn't convinced. "So, Jake put you in charge. Are you happy?" i asked, trying to change the subject.

He shrugged. "I guess. I just wish in was in better circumstances." He murmured.

I took his hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay, Seth."

He nodded grimly. "I hope so."

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER


	9. Vampires

Chapter 9

The next day

Shay's POV

Getting to school was just as annoying as the first time this happened. Everyone was assigned to a wolf. It was a little different this time since Seth was in charge. He put me with him, Brady and Collin of course. Since everyone agreed I was the biggest priority, I got three instead of two.

Exams were long and boring, especially when I had to wait for others to be finished their exams so we could head back to the Cullen's. At least there, we can watch TV or go on the computer. I think the most interesting part was when I went to talk to Pam with Seth.

Pam had seen all the tension between us that day and I seen her glancing my way every once in a while. So when Seth and I approached her in the hall, her face betrayed her nervousness. "Hey Pam, can I talk to you?"

She frowned. "Um, sure." She said. Seth directed us into an empty classroom and positioned himself beside the whiteboard his arms crossed and brows pulled together. I guess you could say he even looked a little scary. Pam eyed him as she followed me to two desks in the middle of the room. "What's up?" She asked me as she took a seat on top of the desk.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Seth. He was tense and was looking out the window, looking every bit the worrier he was. He was there to protect us. "Um, there's a problem. Don't freak out but a vampire got away last night. Seth killed his mate but he managed to get away and we think he might come back for revenge. And since you've been around us for the last few days, you have some of the wolves scent on you so you might become a target." I tried to explain it as lightly as possible, leaving out the stuff about my dream but it didn't matter. She still freaked out.

"WHAT?"

"I said don't freak. We're not even sure he's going to go after you." I frowned.

"Then what are you saying?" She cried, throwing her hands in the air before letting them fall to her sides.

"What I'm saying is that I'm offering you protection."

She frowned. "You're offering me protection?" She asked glancing at Seth.

I nodded. "The wolves are the only people that are capable of protecting us. That's what they do but we aren't even sure you'll be targeted." I said.

She started to hyperventilate a little and began pacing. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "I should have never gone in those woods. I should have listened to you when you said not to go in there. God, you warned me I'd regret it." She ranted, shaking her head. She gulped and turned to me. "So what do I have to do?"

"You come stay with us at the Cullen's." I replied, knowing the reaction that was coming.

Her eyes grew wider. "The Cullen's. Aren't they the vampire family?"

With a like concentration, I kept my face calm. "They're helping the wolves protect us. It's easier for them to watch out for us when we're all together and the Cullen's are the only ones with a big enough house for all of us to fit. Besides, you know well enough that they wouldn't hurt us. They've helped the wolves out of tough spots plenty of times before."

She stared at me, bewildered. "Yeah but their vampires."

"Not all vampires are evil. They're some of the nicest people I have ever met."

"Oh so they're people now." She snapped.

I stood up. "Yeah, they are people. One of them is one of my best friends and they're offering to help you and all you can do is insult them."

She flinched at my words before looking down at her hands. She took a few deep breaths. "Your right, I'm sorry." She muttered.

I nodded. "It's okay." I said tightly. I looked over at Seth and frowned again. Seth was squinting out the classroom window. I glanced through it but saw nothing but the trees in the back of the school about ten meters away from the one story building. I saw Seth move slowing closer to the window and narrow his eyes at the woods. "Shit." He swore, swinging the window open so hard that the glass cracked. "Get back to the others." He yelled over his shoulder as he jumped out the window and ran full speed toward the woods. He was shaking even before he disappeared.

My heart hammering, I shoved an open mouthed Pam toward the door. A howl sounding through the air.

It was Travis, Max, Alex, Adam and Jackson who drove us home. The others had disappeared but met us back at the house. Seth explained to everyone what happened. It was in fact the vampire that got away but they chased him away again. He was already running by the time Seth had gotten out the window. Pam was still a little freaked and tried to avoid everyone but me, Sara and Bree but she was there wasn't she?

Seth's POV

A week went by and nothing happened. Exams were over and summer had started. Jake was stressed out because he didn't know what to do but he let us go home at least. He just put us in more patrol shifts than ever before. He even got a group to walk around La Push and Forks to see if we might be able to catch the leech's scent.

"Just walk around the streets and behind stores or something. We know he went through there to get away from us so maybe you can figure out which way he went." Jake had told us one day. Embry, Brady, Collin, Quil and I looked at each other and shrugged. We didn't care if it got us away from the tension of everyone's minds for a while. "Good, now get going. It's going to be dark soon and I want you back here at 2 if you don't find anything. Call me right away if anything comes up."

We walked along the main road between La Push and Forks, not really expecting to find anything. It had been twenty minutes of walking, when we were crossing the lines to forks when Collin slapped my shoulder. "Are you okay, man? You've been kinda quiet." He asked.

"So has everyone else." I mumbled, kicking a small rock at my feet.

"Yeah but you have been for a week and it's more like a somebody-died kind of silence." Brady came up on the other side of him.

"Mmh." I wasn't in the mood to say anything else.

"No bodies going to die Seth. Jake has this place in lock down. Not much can get through us." Quil said from behind me.

I took a deep breath. "He's targeting Shay, I know it." I mumbled, my hands turned into fists at my side.

"You don't know that. He hasn't been around since last week. You don't even know if he's coming back." Brady said.

I frowned at him. "Of course he's coming. He's a vampire and he came back in the same day last week. He's probably planning his revenge right now."

"Everything is going to be okay. Like it always is." Collin tried to reassure me.

Just then, a large black beaten up truck came around a corner a little ways up the road. It was coming pretty fast and straight for us. It picked up speed and I saw three guys in back standing up to cheer it on. It came faster and faster until there was no way it was going to stop. It clearly wanted to hit us.

We jumped out of the way at the last second and it braked to a stop on the side of the road. Eight thugs, clearly a gang, jumped out, three from the back and five from the cab. They were all wearing the same black leather jacket with the name Black hands on the back in white and red lettering. They had big grin on their faces and a look of trouble contorting their features. They were all big, not as big as us of course but still pretty big for humans. Some cracked their knuckles while others were carrying bats and crowbars. I saw a lump under their jean belt and jacket and knew they were carrying guns.

The biggest and the ugliest of the eight stepped forward and sneered at us. "We've been looking for you." He declared and the guys around him laughed.

"You have, have you?" Embry growled, raising a brow at the guy.

"Yeah, we have. There is only room for one gang around here and you five are part of the La Push gang right?"

Quil snorted. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Whatever. We want this territory and we plan to get it." The guy snapped, hitting his hand with his crowbar. We looked around at each other, smirking. He has no idea what he just said.

"You want to fight us. We're twice your size." Brady laughed, looking down at one of the other guys.

The leader scrolled at him. "We do what we have to do to be on top." He said and motioned to the guys behind him. The ones without a bat or crowbar pulled out their guns and playfully pointed them at us.

"You have got to be kidding. We don't have time for this shit." Embry growled.

"So you want to do this the hard way or the hard way." The guy smirked. "We prefer the hard way."

I rolled my eyes. "You want to kill us. What about the rest of us. There are still eleven others."

"We'll hunt them down one by one. No one will ever catch us. We're good at disappearing."

I tapped Collin's shoulder and leaned in toward him. "How good do you think their aim is?" I asked him teasingly, making it loud enough for all of them to hear.

Collin laughed. "By the look of these kids, I would think not to go."

"So you think we can take them." I smirked, playing with them.

The leader glared at us as Collin laughed. "I think so."

"Get them." The leader spoke softly and four gun shoots sounded through the air. Two went for me and the other two went for Embry and Brady. We dodged them easily and sprang forward. I grabbed the guy who shoot at me and tore the gun from his hand as the others did the same. In unition, we threw the guns over the top of the trees on the side of the road. I saw the leader's eyes follow them as they went unnaturally far.

I spun and sprang at one of the guys closest to me with a bat, ripping it from his hands and twisting his arm behind his back. With my thumb, I broke the guy's middle finger and shoved him into the gravel. He gave out a gasp of shock and surprise.

They probably thought eight against five would have been an easy win. They would have dumped our bodies deep in the woods and would have moved on to the others. How big a surprise they got when they saw us fight them bare handed and still win easily.

One guy sent his crowbar into my back while I was on another. He heard the impact but I only felt a small pain and stood up slowly. Straightened out to my full height and turned to face him. His face went from anger to shock. I was at least a foot taller than him and towered over him so easily. In a swift movement, I kicked his legs from under him so he fell on his back; his crowbar went flying into the ditch. I bent down and grabbed his jacket, pulling him up and dangled him in the air for a momment before throwing him into one of his friends, sending them into the ditch.

I spun to see the leader raising a crowbar over his head, the pointed end pointed derectly at Brady's back but he didn't know he was there. I came up behind him and tore the crowbar from his hands, surprising him. He spun around and took a step back when he saw me. He looked up at me, his mouth hanging open. I grabbed the coller of his jacket and lifted him off his feet with one hand. He swore, his eyes going wide. "Get out of here and don't come back. You couldn't hurt us if you tried." I growled and he nodded quickly, fear showing clearly in his features. I droped him him and he fell, taking off toward the truck. The rest of the guys ran after him and climbed into the truck before before the leader took off without them.

Embry and Quil laughed, huge smiles on their faces. Brady and Collin just smirked but I didn't do anything. I only stared after them, my face blank and I felt tired.

Shay's POV

I didn't remember falling asleep that night. The last thing I remember is walking up to my room and then nothing. It was blank. I opened my eyes and gasped. I sat up straight and looked around. I was in the woods. The same place I was in my dream. I stood up and spun around and there he was. He stood there, with his evil grin, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes. "I don't know what he sees in you." He mutters, just like in my dream. I almost screamed right there and then.

When I woke up again, everything hurt. I felt weak and as I opened my eyes, I felt dizzy too. The trees surounding me wouldn't stay still. I groaned and tried to look around but only made myself more dizzy. My head felt like it was going to slit in half and tears threatened to fall. "SHAY." At first, I thought I was imagining the sound. "SHAY." It came again and I was sure.

I groaned again and tried to call out but couldn't get more then a whisper out. "Seth." I murmured just as he amerged from the trees to my right.

"Oh god. Shay." Seth cried when he was me on the ground. He hurried over, Brady and Collin right on his heels, eyes darting everywhere. "What happened?" He asked, seriously but I couldn't answer. I was too weak and could barely keep my eyes open. He pulled me into his arms and I let my head roll on his shoulder.

With the last bit of my energy, I forced the words out. "My dream." I whispered and he understood immidiatly.

"No." He gasped and pulled me closer and lifting me into his arms. I felt myself relax into his warmth and my eyes close all the way.

"What did he do to her?" I heard Brady asked, although he sounded miles away.

"Get Carlisle." Seth ordered, his voice panicked.

"There is no point. There is nothing the vampire can do for her." Someone new said suddenly out of nowhere. I forced my eyes open to see the biggest man I have ever seen step through the trees. He was bigger then even Jake and spoke with an old fashioned tone. I his dark eyes looking down at me gravely. His eyes were filled with knolegde. Although he looked only about twenty-five, he radiated years of expearience. Thousends of years of expearience. His eyes hid all that he had seen in his long life. All good and bad.


	10. She's dying

**I know it's short but it's better then nothing. So here you go. Chapter ten. I really hope you like it :) AND thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love you guys**

* * *

_"There is no point. There is nothing the vampire can do for her." Someone new said suddenly out of nowhere. I forced my eyes open to see the biggest man I have ever seen step through the trees. He was bigger then even Jake and spoke with an old fashioned tone. I his dark eyes looking down at me gravely. His eyes were filled with knolegde. Although he looked only about twenty-five, he radiated years of expearience. Thousends of years of expearience. His eyes hid all that he had seen in his long life. All good and bad._

* * *

Chapter 10

Seth's POV

The man that stood before me was huge even for me. He looked close to eight feet high and he held himself with power and authority, his chin high and confident. He looked more Native American then anyone of us but together, like his blood was pure without any interference from any other race. His eyes were completely black and held the knowledge of everything he has seen and done throughout his life.

"There is nothing anyone can do. No one is able to help her now. She does not have much time left." He said calmly, his voice was deep and filled with power. He wore nothing but torn and over used cut-off shorts. He was so obviously one of us, probably even more, a lot more by the look of him.

"What are you talking about and who are you?" Brady demanded. He and Collin had stepped in front of me, putting themselves between us, protecting me and Shay. Their hands were fists at their sides, ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble.

The man raised his hands before him, as if to surrender. "Relax warriors. I mean no harm. I only wish to help." He said in his strange accent. It sounded like a mixed version of new and old with the tone of the Quillent language. "My name is Gabriel. As you can see, I am a son of Taha Aki just as you are." He explained as he glance down at Shay. "I will explain more but I suggest we move to a warmer location. The cold will only make her worse and she has little time as it is." He spoke sadly, like he knew all too well what was happening.

I looked down at Shay. She was completely limb in my arms. Her breathing was raspy and her heart was working way too hard for any comfort to me. "I apologize." He whispers to me and then suddenly I have no doubt what he's saying is true. Something inside me told me he was telling the truth and that I could trust him. He was my only hope.

I looked up at him and nodded. "I trust you." I muttered and Brady and Collin looked back at me bewildered. They clearly didn't feel the same way I did.

"Whoa, Seth. You have no idea who this guy really is. For all you know, he could be lying." Brady argued with me.

I shook my head. "No, he's telling the truth." I said, keeping my face blank and looked straight at him, willing him to believe me.

"Seth, your in shock, your not thinking clearly." Collin added, looking at me worriedly.

"He is right to trust me. The spirits are willing him to." Gabriel spoke, getting funny looks from Brady and Collin.

"Do you hear him?" Brady asked me, pointing his thumb at Gabriel.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"You believe him?" Collin asked.

I nodded. "I do. I'm not so sure about the spirit stuff. But I know he's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Collin asked.

"I don't know. I just do. I can feel it." I tried to explain.

"But..." Brady tried to speak but I cut him off.

"Just shut up, you two. We can trust him. I just know it. Now one of you go get Carlisle and Jake." I ordered, letting authority spill into my voice. They looked at me, shocked but after a moment Collin nodded and ran off toward the Cullen's house. We felt the air shimmer as he phased and I looked up at Brady and Gabriel.

"Come on then." I said and hurried throught the trees toward Shay's house. Minutes later, I burst through the back door, Brady and Gabriel right behind me. We came into the kitchen just as Lana and Dean appeared in the doorway to the hall.

"What...." Lana began but broke off when she took in Gabriel. Both hers and Dean's eyes went wide and I think they actually shivered.

"Not now Lana." I snapped, moving past her into the living room where I lay Shay down on the couch. I was throwing a blanket over her when Jake, Sam, Carlisle, Collin and Edward came through the back door. Just like Lana and Dean's reactions, five pairs of eyes glanced at Gabriel and widened in shock. It took a moment for them to recover but when they did, Carlisle moved quickly to Shay and started to examine her.

"It is an honor to meet Elpiam Black's Great grandson. You resemble him greatly." Gabriel spoke first.

Jake narrowed his eyes at him. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice was very close to the Alpha voice that we could not disobey.

Gabriel took a deep breath. "My real name is Taha Kata. However, I call myself Gabriel because it is preferred for this age in time." He said. "I am a son of Taha aki. His fourth born to be exact."

"Your not mentioned in the legonds." Jake said.

"Your legonds are very inacurate, undetailed. However I am mentioned once, just not by name. I am not mentioned anywhere else because I did not wish it. I wanted to remain unknown. For I have one gool in life and it is better for me that way."

"And what is that gool?" I mumbled, holding Shay's unnatually cold hand as I sit on the floor beside her.

"My one gool in life is to kill the vampire that did that to your mate." He said gravely, eyeing her sadly.

"How long have you been trying to do this?" Sam asked, frowning.

He signed. "For a very long time." he said before pausing a moment. "The problem is that this vampire is very special. He can kill simply by touching you. It is difficult to kill him when he can kill you so much more easily."

My heart droped and I looked down at Shay. She was so pale and looked so weak. What did he do to her?

As if he had heard my unasked question, Gabriel continued. "He can also kill slowly. I have seen it many times. With one touch he can force the person to die slowly, painfully and with no easy cure. Her body will slowly shut down. One by one until the end when her heart stops beating. I have seen it many times."

"What is the cure?" I asked coldly, forcing myself to stay incontrol of myself.

He hesitated for a moment, looking down at me, regret and self-hatred filled his eyes. "The only cure is to kill the vampire that did it. His name is Jareth and has lived twice as long as I have. He is so powerful that even the Volturi fear him. He is not well know in the vampire world because he does not wish to be. It is a big planet. However, my partiner and I have been tracking him for centuries and have come very close to killing him numerus times. This is how I know the cure. You see, he has been seconds away from dying many times. So close that the people he touched, heal themselves. We also believe that he has some sort of connection with them. He seems stronger when he's connected to someone."

"So why did he do that to Shay? Just because he wanted to?" Collin asked.

I shook my head, looking down Shay's hand in mine. "It's because I killed his mate." I murmured.

Gabriel nodded. "It's a game to him. He does this all the time. He wants him to suffer and that is the best way he knows how." He explained.

It was silent for a few moments while everyone was trying to recover from the shock. "So what now?" Brady asked, breaking into the silence.

I felt eyes on my back and glanced up from Shay's strained face to find Gabriel stairing at me in a weird, powerfull way. "He must kill him." He whispered but everyone in the room heard him clearly. His voice was filled with such power and certainty that things went quiet all over again.

Pam's POV (I know I've never put anyone else's POV before but Pam is going to be a big deal in the story later. She's going to help Shay in some really important ways so this is really important to put her in. )

Something was wrong. I didn't know how I knew but I did. There was something in the pit of my stomach that was telling me that there was somthing terribly wrong but I didn't know what. I felt like I should know. Like it was right at the back of my mind but I couldn't reach it. It was there but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach it.

I sighed, straring down through my window at the trees in my back yard. I pressed my forehead to the cold glass stared out until my breath fogged my line of sight. I leaned back and looked at the fogged part. I reached out with my finger and tranced my a sad face through it. I frowned before wipping it away.

What do I do? I couldn't ignore the nagging in the back of my head anymore. It was driving me crazy. I need to know. I looked out at the dark cloudy sky. I took a deep breath before turning to look around my room. But where do I go? Who would know what was going on? I bit my lip before making up my mind. I grabbed my jacket as I hurried out the room and out the front door.

It tecknicly only took five minutes to drive from my house to Shay's but it felt like hours. It seem like I couldn't go fast enough. All I could think of was Shay would know what was going on. She would tell me and she wouldn't hold anything from me.

My heart fell when I reached her house. There was at least five cars parked in front of the house. However, the house was almost completely dark, only a few small lights flickered through the windows. I felt my eyes widen and my heart speed up. The house didn't have it's usual homy feel. Instead it radiated misery, suffering. Like some one died. I thought, my heart pounding in my ears. I jumped out of the car and hurried up the steps to the door. I didn't even get the chance to knock before the door opened.

It was Bree that had opened the door. I stared at her, not sure what to do. She looks like crap, was all that ran through my mind at that moment. Her usual well groomed hair was messy and carelessly pulled back away from her face. Her eyes were tiered looking and had dark bags under them. "It's not the time Pam. Just go home." She spoke softly, like she barely had the energy to say it.

She started to close the door on me but I stuck my foot out to stop the door. "What happened?" I asked sternly. I was right. Something was wrong and I wasn't leaving until I knew what it was.

She looked at me, assessing how much trouble she thought I was going to cause before looking behind her. I followed her gaze and froze. At first, I didn't understand what I saw.

Three of the wolves sat at the bottom of the stairs. I squinted through the darkness to see who they were. Brady was on the right and Collin on the left. Brady had his hand on the middle ones back. They both looked sad and depressed. The middle one was the biggest of the three. He was leaning forward with his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a moment before he looked up from his hands and met my eyes.

Seth looked like he was on the verge of tears. He had heavy purple bags under his eyes. His eyes were filled with such sadness and self-hatred and anger that I had to look away. He look utterly defeated. No he looked like something inside him died. Like something was being riped from him, somthing that he couldn't live without.

"What happened."I asked again, this time it was more like a demand.

Bree hesitated, looking through me. "Shay is sick. She's dying." She whispered, her voice was weak as she finally looked right at me. She looked like she was thirty years older then she should be.

I stared at her. I couldn't beleive my ears. Shay had been nothing but nice to me. She was one of the kindest people I have ever met. She couldn't be dying. She couldn't. She doesn't deserve it. Suddenly I felt light-headed and stumble backward until I hit something hard and reallt hot. "Whoa, easy." I looked up to Chris looking down at me with concert before I blacked out.

* * *

**FIVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V  
**


	11. Screams

**Chapter 11. hope you like it because I stayed up until 1:15 to finish this for you.**

**so you people better review :D**

_

* * *

_

Bree hesitated, looking through me. "Shay is sick. She's dying." She whispered, her voice was weak as she finally looked right at me. She looked like she was thirty years older then she should be.

_I stared at her. I couldn't beleive my ears. Shay had been nothing but nice to me. She was one of the kindest people I have ever met. She couldn't be dying. She couldn't. She doesn't deserve it. Suddenly I felt light-headed and stumble backward until I hit something hard and reallt hot. "Whoa, easy." I looked up to Chris looking down at me with concert before I blacked out._

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Shay's POV

When I woke up again, it was just like the first time but worse. Everything hurt. It felt like everything from the top of my head to the tips of my toes where burning with pain. My breathing was raspy too and my heart was pounding in my ears. I couldn't get enough air through my lungs at a time. I had to blink a few times before I could see through the white haze that clouded my vision and looked around to find myself in my room alone. I swallowed and blinked, what was going on. I felt the hysteria starting to form inside me and tried to call out but a small grunt was all that came out. My throat was so dry. Seth, I needed Seth.

I swallowed again. "Seth." I tried to form his name but little more then a small rasp come through. Thankfully that was all that was needed.

A second later Seth burst through my door and hurried to my side, taking my hand. His skin was even warmer then usual against mine. I looked through the haze to see his face and almost cried. He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes, which were looking more then a little dead.

"I'm here. It's okay, I'm here." He whispered, looking down at me. I wanted to hug him, wrap my arms around him but I was too weak. I could barely get enough energy to squeeze his hand. It broke my heart just looking at him. He pushed the hair from my face and frowned. "Don't cry Shay, please. Please don't cry. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you." He whisper, wiping the tears from my cheek with his thumb. I hadn't even realized I was crying until then.

I watched his face contort in pain and sadness. He was almost crying himself. I've never seen him so vulnerable and I never wanted to. I took a moment to gather the little strength I had left before lifting my hand to his face and whispered. "I love you Seth. Don't be sad." Second later I felt myself falling back into the darkness until I was surrounded completely.

* * *

Pam's POV

I had woken up on the couch in Shay's livingroom and Bree and Jez explained a little of what happened but that was hours ago. I was now like everyone else. Sad, depressed, mourning. Everything was so quiet. Nobody talked or made a sound. It was like they were afraid to.

All the girls were there and most of the guys. I wished I knew what was really going on. What were they waiting for anyway? I would think Seth would want to destroy that stupid vampire.

"He does but he doesn't want to leave Shay. He's waiting for a plan from Jake and Gabriel." Someone said suddenly and turned to see Edward looking down at me knowingly.

I frowned. "How did you know that was what I was thinking about?" I asked, I had seen Edward a few times when I was staying at his house after Shay offered their protection. However, I mostly tried to avoid him and the other vampires in his family.

He smiled sadly. "My gift. I can read your mind." he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open. "Are you serious?" I said, looking him over. I was uncomfortable. I've never been so close to a vampire before.

He nodded, his smile fading. "I am. I can hear your thoughts as clearly as I can hear your words."

I nodded slowly. Then what's really going on and who's Gabriel? I asked in my mind and he smiled slightly again.

"How much do you know of your tribes legends?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him but Embry walked by at that moment.

"A lot." He muttered to me, trying to returned to his usually joking self but failed.

I watched as he walked away to go sit beside Sara. She took his hand and rubbed his arm comfortably. I turned back to Edward. "I heard them as a kid but I think I remember the general story of them."

He nodded. "Gabriel is one of the son's of Taha Aki, the first of the wolves."

I stared at him, shocked. That certainly wasn't what I was expecting. I was about to ask another question when the kitchen door opened and three of the biggest guys I have ever seen came in. Two I knew as Jake and Sam. The third, I have never seen before. I felt my eyes go wide with shock. He was huge. At least eight feet, I'm sure. His head almost touched the ceiling. Is that Gabriel? I asked Edward, glancing his way to see him not slightly.

I gulped as I looked back of at the giant. And I thought the others were big. I thought to myself but I saw Edward smirk a little from the corner of my eye.

"So, what's the plan?" Quil asked, his voice hollow.

"We leave in two days." Jake replied.

"Two days. Do you think Shay will last that long." Sara asked suddenly, her voice panicked. I knew she was Shay's best friends. Her hair was wild and unkept. Her eyes were a little crazed. She looked almost as bad as Seth did and probably felt almost as bad too.

"I have seen this many times. Enough times to know that she has a week. This is why we leave in two days. We need time to prepare ourselves and I need time to prepare a team." Gabriel said.

"A team? What do you mean a team?" Embry spoke up form beside Sara.

"I will be selecting a team of six plus myself to come kill Jareth." Grabiel said with unnerving surety.

"What? Why? Jake?"

Jake took a deep breath. "We'll be better off this way."

Embry shook his head unbelieving. "Are you serious. We're a team..." he said, motioning to the guy around him. "We always have been. you can't split us up. We're brothers. We do best when we're together."

"Embry, I understand. I was thinking the same thing ten minutes ago but Gabriel convinced me differently. It will be better this way. You just have to trust me on this."

"What made you choose this?" Embry snapped.

"This vampire is different then any other vampire we have ever fought before. He can kill with one touch. We need a strategy and this is the best one. If it was any other circumstance I would be on your side but I can't let one of our brothers suffer. We need to save Shay. We can't let her die. Seth would never be the same. We can't let him die with her."

"That's why everyone has to go Jake. We have to all be a part of this. We out number him. We're stronger when we're together. You can't keep us away."

"STOP." Jake yelled, surprising everyone in the room. I had never heard anyone sound the way he sounded now. It was almost a force that made you want to do as he said. It scared me a little to hear him speak with so much power and control. "This is how it's going to go because I said so. I'm choosing to do what Gabriel says because somewhere deep inside I know its the right thing to do. If I let everyone come with us, theres more chance more people will die then there has to be. Seven of us will go because that's how it has be for us to get what we want. So stop fighting with me and trust that I know what I'm doing. I know what I have to do." He was breath hard when he finished. He looked around the room, waiting for anyone to dare object. When nobody did, not even Embry, he walked to the stairs and hurries up them. I listened carefully and heard him go into the room above us to Shay's room where Seth was, I guessed.

People came and went for the next few hours. I'm sure it was really late in the night, maybe early morning but I didn't care enough to check. I just sat at the kitchen table for what felt like years. Until I needed to use the bathroom. I sighed before going to the stairs and hurried down the hall. I froze though, when I reached Shay's room. The door was left open just enough for me to see inside. Slowly and as soundlessly as I possibly could, I peered inside.

I had been in Shay's room once before and remember it the same way as it was now, only with a few changes. The bed was now pushed to the middle of the room, which had been pushed up against the wall before. Shay lay on it, unconscious and way too pale to be healthy. Seth knelt down beside the bed, her hand in both of his and his head against the bed covers. I stood there a few moments, looking over the scene, unsure what to do.

"I wish you wouldn't just stand there." Seth whispered suddenly, surprising me.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew I was there." I stuttered.

He looked up at me and I felt my heart fall when I saw the same ghost of the guy I saw before. "It's hard to hide when I can hear you right there." He mumbled.

I sighed, walking into the room. "I'm really sorry Seth. I feel so bad..."

"I don't want your pity, Pam." He cut me and looked back at Shay's lifeless form.

"I guess I knew that." I murmured more to myself then him. "I just wish there was something I could do."

He snorted. "Yeah me too but I'm stuck here for two days while that blood-sucker is still out there."

I nodded. "I can only imagine how your feeling." I said softly, taking a step closer.

"You don't want to know I feel now. It's the worse feeling you can ever imagine. I'd rather have vampire venom running through my veins." He whimpered, laying his head back on the bed.

I bit my lip. "You know Seth, I asked her one time, that if she died at that moment, what would be her regrets and she said she didn't have any. She loved her life the way it was because of you. She said that if she did die suddenly that she hoped you knew that she loved you and that she would want you to keep moving in your life and that you wouldn't dwell on her and wouldn't try to fallow her. She was scared that you would take it the wrong way and I think this is what she was afraid of. She loves you Seth more then anything else in the world and would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want this."

He didn't have time to answer, for Shay then started screaming. It was the most terrible scream I have ever heard in my life. It was loud and pierced through the air like a knife. Shocked, I watched her thrash and her eyes open, bloodshot and no pupils in sight.

* * *

Shay's POV

I was running, so fast, so smoothly through the woods. I was running with such determination and power. I could hear four paws hitting the ground under me, carrying me faster and faster forward, my claws digging in the ground. Cool air pushed it's way through my lungs, in and out. It would have been the greatest feeling ever if it wasn't for that thing in front of me. That thing that needed to die.

Shaggy hair, dark jeans and pale white skin blurred just a head of me. So close but so far. It was moving too fast, just out of my reach. My vision turned red and a rush of adrenaline rushed through my veins. I pushed myself faster, inching closer to that thing that needed to die. It had to die to night and I was going to kill it. Feet away from it, I jumped forward, sending myself though the air and right on top the leech. I landed on his back on the ground. I heard him roar with anger but didn't care. I tried to dig my teeth into its neck but it pushed himself up with all its force, sending me in the air again. I flipped and landed on four legs. I let a growl rip through my chest before jumping at it again but it dodged out of the way at the last second. I rushed past as it grabbed hold of my back leg and swung me over and onto my back, knocking the breath out of me.

It jumped on me but I kicked it over me. I rolled back on my paws and grabbed his wrist in my mouth before he could make a run for it. I tore it's arm cleanly away from it's body, causing a satisfying scream of pain escape from he leech's mouth. I throw it's arm to the side and head butted him into a tree. It roared with rage and lashed out it's good arm at my ribs. I ignored the pain and snapped at him. He dances out of the way and kicked my leg. A loud crack sounded in the air and my leg collapsed under me. I fell to the ground as it jumped on my back and used it's only hand to rip up the flesh around my shoulders and neck. I tried to buck him off but he held on tight and I stared to feel light headed. I collapsed completely, trying to think through the pain but it was so hard. I felt my blood spilling over my fur and soon my eyes felt very heavy. I wanted to scream for help but it wouldn't have mattered. I knew I was dying.

* * *

It took me a few moments to realize that it was me that was screaming so terribly. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. I blinked and blinked until I finally broke through the haze. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I looked ups at a horror stricken Pam and Seth. The aches and pains of my body hit me and I groaned, reaching out for Seth. Distantly, I felt his warm, protective arms pull me close. I try to relax into him but the pain and exhaustion were punching me in the face. I was so tense as I sobbed. Then my dream came too, making only cry harder. I was so weak and in so much pain. I clutched at Seth's shoulders as he held me. I had to fight to stay awake.

"Seth, it was so real. It can't happen. It can't." I croaked, my throat was too dry to be able to talk about a whisper.

"What happen Shay. Tell me. Tell me what you saw." Seth urged me.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I cried just as it hit me. I was such a shock that it actually made me stop crying. I forced my head to look up at him. "Seth, I was you. You were dying, fighting that vampire. I was fighting that vampire." I squeaked.

"I don't understand."

I shook my head, tears started to fall again. "It wasn't like usual Seth. I was you and you were dying. That vampire was killing you. I felt your pain, saw what you were seeing, felt what you were feeling. I was you." I barely got the words out before the darkness swallowed me again.


	12. Gabriel

**Sorry it took so long but i finally got it up. So i hope you like it. Review if you want another chapter. :)**

* * *

_I shook my head, tears started to fall again. "It wasn't like usual Seth. I was you and you were dying. That vampire was killing you. I felt your pain, saw what you were seeing, felt what you were feeling. I was you." I barely got the words out before the darkness swallowed me again._

* * *

Chapter 12

Seth's POV

"She said she was you and that you were going to die?" Jake asked but it sounded more like a statement then a question.

I shook my head. "No she said I was dying. There's a difference." I corrected him stiffly.

"He is correct. There is a difference. Especially when it involves one of us. We do not die easily and we heal very quickly. Also from what I have heard. He has healed from fatal wounds many times before." Gabriel agreed, nodding.

"That's true but Shay's dream have never been wrong before." Jake said, eyeing me weirdly.

"Yeah but she's never had a dream like this before. She was never seeing from someone else's point of view. It's always been hers." I said.

"Tell me more of these dreams of hers."Gabriel said, intrigued.

I took a deep breath. "The first one was about four months ago. It was the same day the imprints started disappearing. At first we didn't think much of it but then she started having more. I thought it was just some realistic dreams that she's been having because she was scared but later she told me that everything that she dreamed came true. After that it didn't happen again and she didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push her. Then a few weeks ago she had another, showing that stupid vampire that did that to her." I paused, taking another deep breath and looking down at my hands. "And the one she had tonight. All of her dreams came true. We did everything we could to keep this vampire away from her but it didn't matter. It happened anyway." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Are you afraid?" Gabriel whispered.

I looked up at his sudden question and looked right into his eye. What I said next, I said with no hesitation and complete certainty. "I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of failing her."

He looked steadily down at me. "I understand. I too had an imprint." He said softly.

"You did?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded. "A very long time ago. She was the one that put me on this life long goal."

"He killed her didn't he?" Jake asked.

He nodded again. "He did. He did the exact same thing that he did to your Shay. Before she died, I promised her that I would kill him. That he would no be able to live freely for the rest of eternity. I live with the feeling of failing her every day of my very long life."

He looked sadly down at me, meeting my eyes and filling me with the feeling that I wasn't in this alone, that he understood what I felt.

I look steadily up at him. "I'm sorry." I whispered

He smiled half-heartedly. "The wound of a lose imprint never truly go away but you do learn to live with the pain. I know she is waiting for me along with the other spirits. When Jareth is gone for good, I will join her and I will be very happy to see her."

I nodded, before sighing and looking down at my hands again.

An hour later

"I have made my desisting. I have chosen my team." Gabriel announced.

Everyone gathered around the room, looking up at him expectantly. He looked back down at us steadily, looking every bit the powerful and wise werewolf that he was.

He held himself high and unhesitant. "I have chosen six wolves. I have chosen them because I belive they are best suited for this mission. I have pondered this for the last two days and with a little help from the spirits I have come up with these six." He paused, taking a deep breath before naming those who he chose."Jacob, Sam, Paul, Quil, Seth and Christopher. We leave tomorrow.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA. Are you serious?" Embry demanded.

"Embry." Jake warned.

"No, I'm serious. Chris and Seth." He shook his head. "I understand Seth because it's his imprint and all but Chris? He's the last one that should ever go. He's new. He doesn't have any experience fighting vampire and you want him to be a part of a team that's going against possibly the most deadly of any off them."

"Embry, you have no right to say that. Chris has proven himself very good at what he does." Jake snapped at him, his voice very close to the Alpha command.

"Oh please, like your not thinking that he could have picked it better. Your not going to say anything because you get to go." Embry growled.

"Chris is young, I understand but the spirits have warned me of his abilities. He is very talented." Gabriel said calmly addressing Embry.

He threw his hands in the air frustratingly. "And there he goes again that spirit shit."

Emery started shacking then, only a little at first but it was getting worse by the second. "Embry stop." Sara whispered, putting her small hand on his arm.

Without really thinking, he shook her off and put his face in Gabriel's. "THIS SETH WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. ONE OF OUR PACK MEMBERS. ONE OF OUR BROTHERS. I WILL NOT LET HIM LOSE A PIECE OF HIMSELF BY LOSING SHAY. IT WILL RUIN THE PACK. I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT YOUR MAKING THE WRONG DESISTION. WE ALL HAVE TO GO IF WE HAVE ANY CHANCE AT KILLING HIM. WE ARE A TEAM AND WE WORK BEST TOGETHER. I CAN'T BECAUSE THAT YOU ALL'VE FORGOTTEN THIS. SETH IS OUR BROTHER AND YOUR GOING TO LET HIM DIE." he yelled into Gabriel's unflinching face.

Gabriel's gaze remainded steady and calm and he stood his ground. "I understand your concern for your brother but I am not choosing them because I wish them dead. I chose them for their talent and ability to do what I ask of them. I am doing everything I can to ensure everyone well being. Everyone must trust me or my plan will not succeed."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. YOUR GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" Embry shouted, shacking so violently now that he could snap at any moment.

"QUIL, HELP ME OUT." Jake yelled, wrapping his arms around Embry's chest and pulling him toward the door. Quil came up in front of Embry and help Jake pull him outside.

Looking down at her now pained me so much more now that I knew what was going to happen. Knowing what Gabriel had told us only minutes before. Looking down at her face, knowing that she was already in pain, even in her sleep. I couldn't bare the thought that she would be in more.

Vaguely I heard soft footsteps come up the stairs and approached the door to Shay's room. I didn't look up when they stopped in the doorway. I knew who it was without looking. I just closed my eyes and rested my head against her arm. "I don't think I can do it." I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

They moved closer, coming up beside me to put his hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay Seth. You will see." Gabriel whispered reassurance to me.

I shook my head before turning so I could look up at him. "I don't think it will me. I don't think I'll be able to fight Jareth knowing that everything that do him, every little bit of pain that he feels, she will feel too. She's already so weak and she's never felt that kind of pain before. She could die from the pain alone. Plus her dream. Her dreams have never been wrong before. I'm going to die if I go and he'll probably get away and everything will be for nothing."

He took a deep breath before answering. "Seth, I've seen into the minds of your pack. You are a very strong, powerfully, brave warrior. You may not realize it but many of the others idolize you. I see it well. You have gone through so much but yet you almost always stay positive. If you only saw what I saw. Brady and Collin see you as their leader. Before Collin imprinted, they both missed you when you were gone with Shay. You have done so much for them. Now Brady feels left out because he hasn't imprinted. He feels like the odd one out although he will not admit it even to himself. Seth, I am positive that your pack would not be what it is today if it wasn't for you. You will get through this because your pack needs you to. Shay saw you were dying yes but not dead. You will heal and so will she. You will be together again very soon and you will spend your summer together happy and healthy. You will have scars and you will have wounds that will never truly heal but you will get through it. Jareth will not live much longer because of you. Because you are strong. We can not do it without you."

I glanced back down at Shay, taking in what he had said. "Gabriel, you've had an imprint before. You know how it feels to lose her. It already feels like I did but I know it will only be worse if she dies and I don't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He sighed. "Seth, she loves you and I'm sure she would not want you to be this way. She would want you to be happy whether she lives or dies. Seth you have to pull yourself together or she will not have a chance at surviving. You must be strong for her."

Shay's POV

The voices were vague, distant and indistinctly. They were behind the foggy haze that separated me from the real world. I felt so weak, like I was only a piece of myself, like pieces of myself were floating around in the overwhelming darkness that surrounded me, all trying desperately to come back to me. I trying to move but the darkness was so thick, too hard to move in. I tried to force a deep breath in my lungs but I couldn't get enough air and I felt myself slowly start to suffocate. I tried to think through the haze that clouded my brain. Somehow, after a few long moments, the haze began to thin and I could hear the voices much better then before.

There were two, one that I've only heard once before, vaguely and the other, I was a little unsure. It sounded like Seth but at the same time it didn't. The voice was hallow, empty. It was far from the happy-go-lucky voice that I was used to. I took no comfort from it.

"Seth, she loves you and I'm sure she would not want you to be this way. She would want you to be happy whether she lives or dies. Seth you have to pull yourself together or she will not have a chance at surviving. You must be strong for her." The first voice said.

"I'm trying Gabriel but when I see her like this..." The voice paused for a second. " It takes all the energy out of me." He said in a soft whisper that I almost didn't hear.

My heart gave a sad lurch. Somehow, hearing the deep sadness in the voice gave me the energy to move a little bit closer to the other side of the thick curtain of haze. I could feel more of where I was and the things that were touching me. I could now feel the warmth of Seth's presence beside me and somehow I managed to feel my fingers. With all the energy I had left, I squeezed Seth's hand and heard the rustle of clothing as he twisted toward me. I could feel his eyes on my face and forced my eyes open just enough to be able to see his face.


	13. Pain

**I'm really sorry this is so short but I realized I forgot something in the last chapter so I had to add this for the rest of the story to go the way I want it. So I hope you like it anyway and thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. You guys are the best.**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Shay's POV

Seeing his face gave me the energy to come completely out of the haze that tried to separate us. I opened my eyes wide and stared at his miserable expression. I saw the desperation in his eyes and his worry in the set of his jaw. I saw the frustration in the line between his brows. I saw my fear in his eyes and felt the love that radiated off of him. Tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my cheek. I was so filled with his grief that I barely felt the pain of my body. I clung to his hand with everything I had, afraid that if I let go, the Seth that I knew and I loved would be gone forever.

* * *

Seth's POV

I was entranced by the eyes that were staring up at me that I barely noticed Gabriel leaving the room. Even the voices and soft rustles of movement downstairs were only a weak buzz at the back of my mind. All I saw was Shay and the terrible sadness and grief that filled her gaze. Tears spilled down her cheeks and I reached out slowly to cup her cheek in my hand and wipe away the tears with my thumb. I felt her lean her head into my hand and her weak grip on my other hand. "I'm so sorry Shay." I whispered. "I'm going to make this better. I promise."

* * *

Pam's POV

Seeing the pain and frustration all around me sent butterflies through my stomach for hours. The tension in the house was so thick that it was almost suffocation. I sat in the kitchen beside Claire and Quil at the kitchen table. My head was in my hands, trying to keep myself calm. Why was this affecting me so much? I didn't understand. Something inside me was yelling at me that something was still extremely wrong. Not just the obvious but something that no one was seeing. It was giving me a headache. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

* * *

Seth's POV

Hour later

"Seth, I must speak with you." Gabriel spoke softly, standing in the doorway. I sat beside Shay's bed, leaning against it, resting my head on her arm and trying desperately to get some kind of rest.

I sighed. "If it's any kind of bad news then I don't want to hear it."

I heard him take a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his short jet-black hair. "I apologize young warrior but this is something that I will regret deeply if I do not tell now. We leave in an hour. The time is now."

I groaned and lifted my head to glare at him. "What Gabriel. What is it that is so important to tell me. It's not like I need anymore bad news." I said sarcastically.

He looked sad as he spoke. "There is more to the bond between her and Jareth than I have told you before. I have already told you that I believed that the bond strengthens him, like he feeds on her energy. However there is more."

I felt my eyes narrow and I look at him warrily. "How much more is there Gabriel?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "She will feel every ounce of pain that Jareth feels."

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him. I couldn't believe it. I was on my feet without really remembering how I got there. "WHAT? WHY ARE YOU ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring if anyone heard me. I spun and hit the wall hard, a sharp pain shot up my arm from my knuckles but it was gone in a second, my hand falling back to my side.

I was breathing hard when he finally spoke. "Would it have really mattered when I told you. The pain would have been the same." He spoke softly and in a way that said that he knew exactly how I felt. I grinded my teeth together, trying to keep the tremors in control. "I am truly sorry." He whispered before heading back down the stairs.

* * *

Shay's POV

I vaguely heard them speaking. I almost missed the conversation, it was so far away, so distant. But even through the thick haze that surrounding me, I knew what they were talking about and it sent a rush of fear through me. I didn't think I could handle any more pain. I could feel myself getting weaker every minute and knew I didn't have much time left. My heart was pounding in my ears as I struggled to breath. I felt the panic rushing up to the boiling point. What was I going to do? I was already so worried about Seth, now I knew that the pain was coming and I didn't think I could survive any more of this pain.

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER


	14. Spirits

_**I know i said that i couldn't give you another chapter but i felt bad and tried again last night and for some reason i could get into it again. so here you go, another chapter. I really hope you like it. I worked really hard on this. :) so REVIEW**_

* * *

_I vaguely heard them speaking. I almost missed the conversation, it was so far away, so distant. But even through the thick haze that surrounding me, I knew what they were talking about and it sent a rush of fear through me. I didn't think I could handle any more pain. I could feel myself getting weaker every minute and knew I didn't have much time left. My heart was pounding in my ears as I struggled to breath. I felt the panic rushing up to the boiling point. What was I going to do? I was already so worried about Seth, now I knew that the pain was coming and I didn't think I could survive any more of this pain._

* * *

Chapter 14

Seth's POV

"Shay?" I whispered, squeezing her hand. "Shay, please wake up. I have to talk to you before I leave." I spoke softly, willing her to respond, to open her eyes or squeeze my hand. Anything to let me know she could hear me. I pushed her hair from her feverish face. Her skin hot, even for me.

As I looked down at her, thinking of all the good times that I've had with this girl, I realized that she was only a ghost of that girl with the perfect laugh and smiling eyes. This girl before me had dark bags under her eyes and her features looked like they were permanently contorted in pain. Her lips her dry and cracked. Her breathing was raspy and her heart was working too hard.

"Shay." I called to her again and her eyes finally started to flutter. She squeezed my hand, letting me know just how weak she had become.

"Seth." She rasped, barely a whisper.

I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving soon. I'm going with the others to kill Jareth and put an end to this."

She groaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "It hurts." She muttered.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against her arm. "I know Shay. I'm so sorry. I'm going to make it better. I promise."

I let my senses expand around me. My eyes never staying in one place and my ears straining to hear the slightest sound. My nose in the air. "**Split up. We know he's here somewhere**." Jake ordered and we split up into two groups easily. I ran alongside Chris and Quil, me at point. All of our minds set on one thing.

About an hour ago, Gabriel's partner (a tracker) called and said Jareth would be around here. We kept moving, our minds never leaving our goal.

"**Where is he**?" Quil whispered, looking around and scenting the air at the same time.

"**Yeah, we've been looking for hours. I thought he was supposed to be here**." Chris agreed.

"**Shut up, you two and concentrate. For all you know he could be hiding right above you**." Jake snapped at them. Chris's eyes widened and he looked up but there was nothing there. "**Just keep moving and expect the unexpected. Remember what Gabriel told us about his powers. He's deadly, don't forget that**."

"**How do you expect the unexpected**?" Chris muttered to himself as he started walking again on my left.

It continued this way for a few more minutes until suddenly I heard Sam through Jake's mind. "**Hey, Jake did you hear that**?" He asked.

"**Hear what**?" Jake asked, stopping mid-stride, listening.

"**JAKE LOOK OUT**." Sam yelled just before Jake was knocked to his side by something hard. He kicked it off and a girl vampire went flying into a nearby tree, snapping it in two.

"**Damn**." Quil swore and started to move toward the others.

**"NO WAIT. It's not Jareth which means he's still out here somewhere. This could be an ambush." **

I yelled and Quil stop running and looked back at me.

**"He's right. Keep looking. We can handle this one**." Jake agreed as he jumped at the vampire at the same time as Sam.

**"SETH BEHIND YOU**." Chris yelled and I spun around just in time to see a blur of pale skin and brown hair falling from a tree above me. I snapped into action and sprang at it. I collided with it, a boom sounded in the air. I dug my teeth into its hard skin and twisted in mid-air so it was under me. A second late, I landed on top of it and stared into the crazed scarlet eyes of Jareth. He was smiling up at me.

"Your good but remember, your little girlfriend back home can feel all of my pain." He laughed an evil laugh. "Better kill me quick before I kill you." He snarled and I let out a roar of fury and for the second time in my life, my vision went red and suddenly everything went crystal clear. He kicked me of and jumped away so he stood only meters in front of me.

I snapped forward, running right into Jareth. We went flying into a tree. It tumbled the wrong way and fell on top of me. I howled, ignoring the pain and shoved it off. I pushed through the branches and saw Quil and Chris trying to corner Jareth. "**JAKE WHERE THE HELL IS GABRIEL**?" Quil yelled as Jareth sunk a kick into his side.

I ran forward to join them and aimed for Jareth's hands while he was distracted but he jumped out of my reach and my mouth wrapped around empty air.

**"I DON'T KNOW. SHIT THAT HURT. HE WAS SURPOSED TO MEET US HERE**." He yelled as the girl punched him in the shoulder, red eyes glowing.

**"Can't you send him a message?**?" Chris asked coming around me as I wrestled with Jareth.

"**I did but he didn't answer." **Jake swore.

Jareth made a run for it and I followed him. As we raced, I heard Chris yell at Quil and saw through his eyes another two vampire's jump out of the trees and onto Quil. I growled. This has to end whether I die or not.

I ran faster and faster, slowly getting closer. He had to die, this had to end. Shaggy hair, dark jeans and pale white skin blurred just ahead of me. So close but so far. It was moving too fast, just out of my reach. My vision was blood red as another rush of adrenaline crashed through my veins. I pushed myself faster, inching closer to that thing that needed to die. It had to die tonight and I was going to kill it. Feet away from it, I jumped forward, sending myself though the air and right on top the leech. I landed on his back on the ground. I heard him roar with anger but didn't care. I tried to dig my teeth into its neck but it pushed himself up with all its force, sending me in the air again. I flipped and landed on four legs. I let a growl rip through my chest before jumping at it again but it dodged out of the way at the last second. I rushed past as it grabbed hold of my back leg and swung me over and onto my back, knocking the breath out of me.

It jumped on me but I kicked it over me. I rolled back on my paws and grabbed his wrist in my mouth before he could make a run for it. I tore its arm cleanly away from its body, causing a satisfying scream of pain escape from the leech's mouth. I throw its arm to the side and head butted him into a tree. It roared with rage and lashed out its good arm at my ribs. I ignored the pain and snapped at him. He dances out of the way and kicked my leg. A loud crack sounded in the air and my leg collapsed under me. I fell to the ground as it jumped on my back and used its only hand to rip up the flesh around my shoulders and neck. I tried to buck him off but he held on tight and I started to feel light headed. I collapsed completely, trying to think through the pain but it was so hard. I felt my blood spilling over my fur and soon my eyes felt very heavy. I wanted to scream for help but it wouldn't have mattered. I knew I was dying. So this was Shay's dream.

It was only later that I realised that someone was calling my name. My heart was pounding in my ears and I could hardly breathe. The leech on top of me never stopped ripping the flesh from my back. I've never felt so much pain.

Then there was a howl and I vaguely felt the leech being knocked off me. He yelled as he was pushed to the ground beside me. I couldn't open my eyes to see what had happened but I could see through my mind.

Chris was looking down at the leech, snarls ripping through his throat as he dug his teeth into the leech's neck and twisted.

* * *

Pam's POV

Shay was screaming. Not any kind of scream that I've ever heard before, not even on TV. It was a scream of pure pain and suffering. Everyone was standing around, not having any clue of what to do. Carlisle had given her some morphine but it was clearly not helping. I felt helpless. I felt like there was something that I had to do but I didn't know what.

Everyone knew what her pain meant. That they had found Jareth and they were fighting him but they also knew that she could die from the intensity of the pain itself. Something told me that she needed to relax and stop trying to fight the pain. I didn't know why but something in the back of my head was telling me to help, to do something but what. I didn't understand.

I sighed, looking around. Most of us we're sitting in the hall outside Shay's room. It was Carlisle, Jez, Sara, Claire and Bree that were actually inside with her. Carlisle didn't know what to do except try to keep her alive as long as he can. It made sense I guess. Keep her alive long enough for the guys to kill Jareth before Jareth could kill her.

Suddenly Shay's screams intensified and I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed and jumped up. I pushed myself through the mass of people and through her bedroom door.

The people around her looked up, surprised. I pushed past them too and took Shay's cold hand in mine. "Shay, stop screaming and listen to me. You're stronger than this. I've heard all the stories and I know what you've gone through. You may not feel like it but I know you're strong enough to get through this. You have to be. There are too many people who are counting on you. There are too many people who love you and couldn't bare to lose you. DO YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled.

Her face was contorted from the pain her eyes were squeezed shut but she stopped screaming. Her grip around my hand tightened until it hurt but I ignored it. "Shay, Seth needs you to survive this. Everyone in this house does, maybe even me. You can get through this. You're strong enough to get through this." I whispered now that she wasn't screaming anymore. She cringed and moaned but kept her mouth shut.

Now that I was here, the nagging in the back of my head was even worse than it was before. It was screaming at me, yelling, kicking, ripping the insides of my head into a massive headache. Words bubbled at the tip of my tongue but I wasn't sure they were the words I really wanted to say. I clenched my teeth together, hoping to keep them back but they slipped out anyway. "Shay, stop fighting it." The words burst from me so suddenly that even Shay looked up at me, surprised.

I took a deep breath, I had nothing to lose I guess so I let the words flow freely. "You have to stop fighting the pain. That's what happened to the others, I know it. They tried to fight it and they lost. You have to relax and think through it."

"What are you saying Pam?" Bree asked from the other side of the bed.

I shook my head. "I have no idea but for some reason I know with everything that I am, that this is what she has to do. To survive she has to let go, I don't know, embrace it, I guess. I don't know, she just has to stop fighting it." I could feel myself losing my mind. This was crazy. The nagging in the back of my head to too power to ignore. I took slow, deep breaths. "She has to embrace the link between her and Jareth. To break it. That's the only way." I whispered, feeling light headed.

Shay was staring up at me, completely silent. Her breathing was ragged but she looked like she was doing what I told her.

The room started to spin around me and I blinked a few times to try and clear my vision of the dark spots that were exploding in front of my eyes. I clutched the edge of the bed, trying to stay upright. "To break it, she must accept it." I whispered before my muscles gave out on me completely and I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember is feeling a cold pair of hands catching me before I hit the ground.

* * *

Shay's POV

I could see it now. I understood what Pam had said. I embraced the pain and I could see the silvery cord that linked me to Jareth, floating through my mind. The pain was excruciating but I could think now. I could finally think after so long trapped in the darkness.

But now that I was here, I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to break the cord? It looked thick and hard to break. I bit my lip. I had to do it somehow. Pam had been right. There were too many people who counted on me, especially one person. The one that I depended on too. Seth was the most important person in my life. I don't think I could survive life with him dead.

I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. He is going to live and so am I. I have to find away to break the cord that only led to my death and most likely Seth's too. I breathed as evenly as I could and reached out for it but it slipped out of reach. I moved closer again but it jumped back again. I frowned. I took a step closer and it moved back, then I backed up a step and it moved with me. It was like a rainbow. No matter how fast you moved to get closer to it, it only moved farther away. You could never get closer, no matter how hard you tried. I narrowed my eyes at it and thought about what Pam said. What did she mean when she said that I had to accept it? How am I supposed to do that?

I sighed and took another deep breath. I have to accept it, I thought. Accept what?

Suddenly a howl sounded through the darkness around me and shapes started to form at the edges of my vision. More howls came and I heard voices in them. They were distant and vague but I did catch some words. They sounded like the legends. Things from stories that Seth told me. Men yelling, laughing, fighting. Wolves howling and the sound of fast moving paws hitting the ground. The sound of wind rushing through trees and animals roaming through woods. Crickets singing and owls hooting. Children playing and women's laughing and crying. Rain hitting leaves and rivers running. I could smell bonfire smoke and fresh air of the forests. The smell the ocean breeze and cooking meats. I felt air rush past me, sending my hair flying.

Finally the shape of a man materialized in front of me. His Native American features framing eyes so wise, they made Gabriel look dumb. He wore nothing but skins around his waist and his smile sparkled with kindness. His dark skin was lined with battle scars and his hair long and tied into a ponytail at the base of his head. He could only be one person. _The_ one. Taha Aki.

* * *

Seth's POV

"SETH, stay awake. Don't you dare give up on us, on Shay? Stay awake." Jake was yelling. He was in human form, looking down at me. I groaned through the pain that was ripping into my back. My head on my paws; I could barely keep my eyes open to look up at him. "Change back, you idiot. I can't help you unless you're human.

"He can't, he doesn't have the energy. He's already half out." Chris said worriedly, having just phased back himself.

"What do we do Jake?" Quil asked.

"We can't carry him back unless he's human." Jake whispered.

"Try and clean the wound so he can start healing at least." Sam said.

Quil shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, it's mostly just ripped up flesh and he's lost too much blood to heal like usually anyway."

Everyone spoke quickly and desperately. Meanwhile, I was numb. I could still feel the fire in my back but my mind tried to block it out. I felt myself slowly slipping deeper and deeper into the darkness that was surrounding me.

Jake sighed. "Seth, please try. Think of Shay. What would happen to her if she lost you?" Jake whispered and images of Shay filled my head. Of her smiling and laughing. Of her crying and her wrapped in my arms. I could hear her, feel her in my arms, see her in my mind, smell her, and sense her.

It cleared my head a little, just enough for me to understand exactly what was happening. I could feel my energy draining out of me, feel the terrible fire on my back even worse than before, I could see the terrified faces before me. Somehow this gave me just enough energy to push the fire through me and I felt myself change. I was barely done when I pasted out.

* * *

Shay's POV

Taha Aki smiled kindly down at me. He walked to me and places a hand on bother of my shoulders. "You are a strong spirit; your experiences have done you good. My son is very lucky receive your love." He spoke in a thick Quilent accent.

"I don't understand." I said, looking up into his dark eyes. "What happened? What am I supposed to do?" I asked and he smiled again.

"You have done well so far, however it is only you that can get you out of this. It is only you that knows the key to breaking the link."

"That doesn't tell me anything. What do I have to accept?" I frowned.

He winked at me. "Accept the worse; accept what he does not want you to." He said softly before he started to fade.

"NO, wait." I cried but he was gone. "Why can't you just tell me what to do?" Tears started to fall and I looked around, hoping he would come back and help me.

"He could tell you the answer but you wouldn't learn anything. It's up to you to answer your own questions." A familiar female voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see Pam walking through the dark, moving shapes toward me. A beautiful smile on her face. She wore a skin dress and her hair was long and free. Her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled. She looked like an Indian goddess as she approached. "Pam?" I asked and her smile grew. "What's going on?"

She motioned around her. "This is a place of great magic and where wishes come true. Where spirits come after their bodies die."

I frowned. "I don't understand. Am I dead?"

Pam shook her head, her smile turned sad. "No, _you're_ not."

I looked at her a moment, realising what she was saying. More tears fell as it sank in. "No, you can't be dead. This can't be happening."

She smiled sadly again as she walked up to me and reached out to wipe away my tears. "You don't need to be sad Shay. I'm happy here. Behind this spot is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It's wonderful. I live with others like me and they tell me stories and we live out in the wild, where we belong. We have lots of fun and we'll happy together." She sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I would tell you more about it but it is time that you go. You need to get back, they are waiting for you." She said before taking a step back and started to fade into the darkness.

"No, please don't go." I cried and she smiled.

"Goodbye Shay, you helped me in more ways then you could imagine. I died for you and I would never change that. Someday, I'll see you again but hopefully it won't be for a long time and remember, accept the worse." And she was gone. Tears streaming down my face, I fell to my knees and watched as the shapes and sounds faded as well until all I could see was that stupid cord again. However, I did notice one thing. It was thinner. It looked more fragile than it did before but still very unbreakable. I sobbed, wishing anything different. What the heck was the worst thing to accept?

I would gladly die right here and now if it meant that me and Seth could be together. Why does everything have to be so difficult. All I ever wanted was be with Seth.

That's when a thought ran through my mind. I looked at the cord in front of me. The whole point of this cord is to separate me and Seth, right? Jareth wanted Seth to suffer and the best way to do that is to get rid of me, or at least to see me suffer too, to rid of me, he effected Seth in the worst way. I'm the most important person in the world to him, his imprint, the one that would hurt him the most if I was gone and Jareth knew that.

I knew what it was that I had to accept. I had to accept that things are going to happen where I won't be able be with Seth all the time. It's guaranteed that things would happen with Seth's lifestyle. I knew that in the back of my mind but really until know, I didn't realise how big the possibility that we could be separated some day. I sighed, sitting down as I stared at the cord in front of me. I couldn't believe that I hadn't realised this sooner. Because of who Seth is, we might not be able to be with each other forever like I thought we would. I couldn't believe I haven't seen this sooner. So many things have already happened, no matter how fast he heals, I still worry for him, he's already gotten hurt so many times since I've met him. What if something happened to him. I didn't even care about myself. I loved him too much. This experience has proved that we might not be together forever.

Tears spilled and I quickly wiped them away. I know he's a great fighter, that his fast and strong, that the rest of the pack will always have his back and that he heals quickly but that doesn't mean anything when it come down to it. He's not indestructible and neither am I. As a kid you always think that you can't get hurt, that no matter what you do, nothing will happen but you have to grow up some day and see that its possible to get hurt and even die. It's possible to lose people you love. Death isn't the worst thing that can happen to you. It's losing the people you love and the people who love you. I understand that now. There are things that you can't control but you have to move on or you'll never be happy again. I sniffed. Like my parents. After my parents died, I felt alone and until I met Seth, almost dead myself. I was so sad, miserable and dead. I remember looking at my old friends and people that I knew. I saw pity in their eyes. I didn't want their pity but now I realise that the same things can happen to them. It can happen to anyone. I love my parents and I will always remember them and it was the worst times for me but I lived. The worst things are losing people but you can also live without them, you have to move one, leave the misery behind or it will always be the worst. You just have to accept the worst and I know what that is now.

I closed my eyes for a moment and I felt a rush of air fly past me as a ripping sound filled the air around me. When I opened my eyes again, I was in my room. I still felt week but I was no longer in pain. I looked around at the worried faces that were all looking down at me. I smiled; there was no more darkness at the edge of my vision. "I did it." I whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER. ITS REVIEWS THAT KEEP ME GOING.**


	15. Normal

Carlisle ran out of the room, calling for two of the other guys to follow him. I gulped and looked at the other girls faces, my eyes wide and my heart pounding in my throat.

* * *

Seth's POV

The pain in my back was only getting worse. I felt every bump and every bounce. Jake and Quil were carrying me as fast they could through the trees. The others were circling us, protecting us from anything that might decide to jump out on us. I groaned as a wave of white hot pain shot through my body. "Sorry, sorry." Quil muttered.

"Hold on Seth. We're almost there." Jake tried to encourage me but I felt like punching him. He didn't know what I was going through and I didn't even have the energy to try.

A signaling howl sounded from my left. I growled at the sound. It hurt my ears. A few moments later a new voice said. "Bring him right in and lay him face down on the kitchen table. Quickly." Carlisle urged.

A minute later, I was laying face down an the table with four guys holding me down. I've never felt so much pain. Carlisle's every touch burned me, his cold skin and quick movements made my head spin with pain and anger. However, soon my energy started to drain again and I no longer fought. There was no point. I was too tired. My eyes were heavy and my body became numb. I needed sleep. Sleep would help. Sleep would take away the horrible pain.

* * *

Hours later

Shay's POV

"Can I please go see him? Please, please, please." I begged. I shouldn't have to beg to see my damn imprint that nearly got himself killed and may damn still die. Stupid imprint.

Lana shook her head. "Shay you know Carlisle said no. Your still too weak to be moving so stop fidgeting and relax." She look down at me and frowned. I swear if you would have taken away the vampire features, she would have looked exactly like mom.

"But what if he dies and I never get to see him alive again. It'll all be your fault. I have to see him alive."

She pursed her lips. "He's not going to die. It's been hours since Carlisle's been working on him and with his enhanced healing, he should be fine in a few days."

It was me who frowned this time. "Lana, to heal, you need blood and blood is not what he has a lot of at the moment. I should know. I lived it."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm surprised your not freaking out more than what you are. What happened Shay?" My face fell and I looked away. I hadn't told anyone about what happened before I broke the link. It just felt wrong to talk about it. I felt like Seth had to be the first to tell. Maybe I'll tell them someday but for now, it just had to be Seth that I talked to and no one else. "I mean, that Pam girl just dropped dead and that doesn't freak you out at all. You can't say you don't know what happened because your a terrible liar and I know you."

I sighed. "Lana, I can't talk about it, okay. I just can't. Not now."

"Shay..."

I shook my head, cutting her off. "I learnt something very important, okay. It changed me but I can't tal to you about it. It would just be wrong. I have to talk to Seth first. Maybe I'll tell you someday but not now."

She huffed in frustration. "Come on, I'm your sister. Doesn't that count for something?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Not with this at least."

It was silent for a moment. "Can I go see Seth now?"

She frowned. "Shay." She warned.

"Lana, please."

"Shay, what's even the point. He out cold."

I frowned. "You don't understand what it's like to be imprinted. I NEED to see him."

She shook her head. "No you don't."

I nodded. "Yes I do."

She sighed. "Shay, even if I thought it was a remotely good idea, I couldn't take you. Carlisle would have my head."

"Just use some of your mind control magic."

"Shay, you know that wrong."

"Yet that didn't stop you not too long ago." I mumbled.

"Your not going to let that go are you."

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"You know I did that to protect you."

My eyebrows pulled together. "From what? Seth?"

She sighed and nodded. "I've heard the stories Shay. It doesn't matter if Seth has more self-control then Sam had when he gave Emily those scars. It can still happen."

"Lana, I know that but that also doesn't matter. I know that things can happen and I except that but that doesn't change anything."

"It's not like it changed anything anyway." She chuckled.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nope."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Can I see Seth now?" I asked after a few moments.

She sighed, frustrated. "Dammit Shay, can you even sit up by yourself?"

I frowned. "I'm fine, just let me go see him."

Finally she raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine but you owe me."

Leaning against Lana, ignoring the cold pinch of her skin, I let her pull me into her and Dean's room where Seth lay uncousious on the bed. I had to bight back the tears that threatened to fall as I took him in. He was in the worse shape I've ever seen him. I guess I should have expected it espesually after I expearienced the event that did this to him myself. I took a steadying breath as I looked him over. There were bandages wrapped all the way around his torso and his skin was unnaturally pale. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and his face seem permanantly contorted in disconfort. He was connected to machines behind him and had an IV stuck in his arm. "Are you okay?" Lana whispered beside me but I couldn't speak so I nodded, even though it wasn't true at all. She helped me to a seat beside the bed and I leaned against the arm rests to keep myself up. Soon I was left alone with Seth. I sighed, finally letting the tears fall. I took one of his hands gingerly in mine and rubbed my thumb against the rough skin on the palm of his hand.

I spent the next twenty-four hours in Seth's room, never leavng his bed was big enough for me to curl up beside him and sleep a few hours at a time. Every few hours Carlisle would come in and check he and give him more pain killers. Seth would never move or make a sound. Sometimes, I'd wake up have to check and make sure he was still breathing before I had any chance of going back to sleep again. Carlisle was mad that I was in the room at first but he quickly relaxed when he saw that I was actually resting and not spending the time crying and staying up, red eyed and exhausted. I drank some orange juice that Claire brought up for me but I wouldn't eat anything. Just the thought of food made my stomach uneasy but I did feel stronger every few hours. I could sit up by myself now but walking was a long way said it could be another week or two before I would feel completely back to normal. Carlisle also stuck an IV in my arm since I wouldn't eat and more hours went by.

I was just waiting and watching. Slowly, I could see the colour return to his skin and I noticed that he was breathing easier after the twenty-four hour mark. Also around that mark, Carlisle lowered the amout of pain killers that were running through his system so that in a few more hours, he would wake you. Carlisle said that he was happy with the progress that Seth was making. He said that it wasn't at his usual pace but it was still good enough that he could let him wake up. I was releived and rested my head on the pillow beside Seth's and ran my finger along the skin of him arm, enjoying the heat that radiated off him. I waited patiently as I watched his face. Within an hour he started sturring. I took his hand and squeezed it. A few moments later he sqeezed mine back and I felt the smile grow on my face and leaned my forehead on his shoulder. I ran my finger along the inside of his arm, tracing the muscel under his skin. The cuts and bruises were already almost completely healed.

He moaned and his head turned toward me. He breathed in deeply before smilng sleepily. He held my hand tightly, like he never wanted to let go. "Seth, wake up." I whispered, wanting to see his eyes. He moaned again and moved his head slowly from one side to the other. Finally he's eyes fluttered and opened. I watched as he looked around the room for a moment before his eyes flashed and grew wide. Suddenly he sat up straight and he growled and gasped before falling back down on the bed. His eyes squeezed shut and his face pinched from the pain. I squeezed his hand again and his eyes snapped open to look at me. He looked scared and hurt but stlightly relieved at the sight of me.

I reached out and cupped my hand against his cheek. "It's all okay. Everything is fine." I whispered reasurance.

He melted under my touched and relaxed into his pillow. "What happened?" He whispered.

I smiled. "Jareth is dead, I'm going to be back to normal in a week or two and all you need to do is rest and to not move for a few days and everythings going to be fine. Things are going to go back to normal." I leaned my head on his shoulder, careful not to tossle him.

He took a deep breath and winced. "Your really okay?" He asked after a few moments as the pain pasted.

I nodded. "I'm still really weak but I'm reganing my strength all the time and Carlisle said I should be back to normal in a week or so."

He smiled. "And everything one else?"

I shook my head. "No, everything one is fine. We're the only broken ones."

He sighed, scuinting at the ceiling a little, like he was trying to remember something. "The last thing I remember is Jareth being pulled off my back and then everything kinda goes numb and fuzzy." He paused and looked at me. "Who pulled he off."

I smiled. "Chris did. He killed Jareth."

I laughed as I watched his eyes grow wide. "You know, you guys should give the kid more credit. He did almost beat both yours and Jake's ass's in that race last month."

He snorted. "Yeah but he didn't."

I rolled my eyes and he smiled my favorite smile. The smile that I was afraid I'd never see again. "You should be more understanding, considering you phased a lot younger then he did."

He laughed before a more serious expresion crossed his face but it was _so_ fake. "Yeah a guess. I'll have to thank him later. He is a good kid."

I laughed, rolling my eyes again and hitting his shoulder.

In th next twenty-four hours, I watched Set heal right before my eyes. You could almost see the energie blasting back into him and soon he was just itching to get out of the house. Carlisle of course wanted him to stay still, since his back was still badly scratched up. At the end of the twenty-four hours, I got a look at his back while Carlisle was examining it. The skin was all closed and healing fast enought that I could almost see it and I could see the scars forming. Carlisle was a little cunserned though because he still wasn't healing at his usual rate but I didn't much of it like he did. I thought all Seth needed was some fresh air and to phase. Move around where he's most comfortable, where he belongs, outside. Seth agreed but I knew it was only to get out of the house. He had so much energie boilling under the surface that needed a way out.

Finally after a few more hours, Carlisle gave in and let Seth and I go outside. Lana carried me out and sat me on the steps. It was times like these that I wished most that I was lucky enough to be like them, being able heal faster, to run faster, to be stronger and to be able to live as long as you wanted. That way me and Seth could live together forever, never having to grow old until we wanted to and then Seth wouldn't have to give up half of himself for me.

But I wasn't that lucky and I had to deal with not being able to do what I wanted for a while and having Seth looking healthy and happy again deffiantly helps.

I watched as Seth phased, not bothering to take off his shorts. Just seeing the sandy wolf in front of me made me feel better. Things finally felt like they were going back to normal. The only diference was that I couldn't go up to it and climb onto it's back.

He saw me looking sadly and trotted over and lay his big head on my lap. I laughed and tangled my hands in his fur and pressed my face into it. He smelt like home, like normal. Finally, I could start spending a normal and fun first summer with him. I sighed and kissed the side of his face.

An hour later a bunch of people had come over all at once to check up on Seth and I and also brought us some updates on the outside world. Sam and Jake had gone over to Pam's house yesterday afternoon to break the news to her family. They took it hard and the funeral was this weekend apperantly. Everyone asked me to tell them what had really happened to her, since it was really apperent that I knew more then I was letting on but I refused. Not until I talked to Seth first. Seth was looking at me weird every since they brought it up and I mouthed to him 'later' while no one was looking. He nodded and smiled, making me feel better about the whole situation.

That was when everything just got that much weirder. Everyone were siting in the living, chating, when suddenly, all at once the guys looked up and at the back of the house. Moments pasted before, finally Gabriel walked into the doorway.


	16. The End

**All done. I finaly finished. I hope you like it and im sorry its short but i had a hard just writing this. anyway. review, tell me what you think of the story, what you liked, disliked, would have changed or kept. Love it, hate it, like it. Telll me :) Oh and check out my story Never the Same.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Seth's POV

Gabriel looked a thousand years older then what I remembered him as. However, at the same time he looked like he's had a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He still held himself with confidence that only came with years and years of experience but he also seem to be slouched a little. There were dark bags under his eyes even though they still sparkled with life and relief. Things had obviously changed for him drastically. Whether in was in a good way or in a bad, I wasn't sure. He was just so calm and controlled.

He smiled a little bit when everyone was looking at him but didn't say anything. Then, very suddenly, Jake stood up. "Where the hell were you?" He snapped.

I watched as Gabriel's face turned very sad but there was also a bit of something else that hid behind the sadness as he looked at Jake. Proudness maybe. "I was saying goodbye to my partner." He said calmly. "I am sorry I was not at the fight. I am glad that it turned out so well."

Jake growled. "Are you kidding me, Seth almost DIED." He yelled, pointing at me.

Gabriel nodded gravely. "It was expected."

Jake shook his head. "No. What was expected was for you to be there to help us. I didn't completely agree with splitting my pack but I went along with because I thought you'd be there to help us. But because you weren't one of my brothers was seconds away from his death."

"I apologize, however it was necessary. I did everything I could to prepare you for that battle. I had my reasons for not being at the scene."

"And what were they, Gabriel?" Quil asked, standing up to flank Jake.

He took a deep breath before replying. "I made my promise to my imprint to make sure Jareth died before I did. It has been done and I can now rest with a peace of mind. My job has been done." He whispered, taking a deep, calming breath.

Jake was furious, his hands were shaking violently at his sides. "Jake, it's okay." I whispered and he shook his head.

"No, its not okay." He snapped. "Its the job of the Alpha to keep his pack safe and unharmed as much as possible. It took everything I had to trust in this guy and not let you go with us. Shay's dreams have never been wrong before and I knew that. If I had not chosen to trust in some guy that appeared from out of no where, claiming to be someone from our legends and little proof to go with that story, then Shay probably wouldn't have had that dream and you wouldn't have been seconds from losing your life. You do realize that she had that dream after I accepted to go with this his plans. I had did something differently, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did." He turned to Garbriel. "But I did chose to trust you, thinking that you would help us. Do YOU realize that if you had done what you said you would then you could have changed things. You could have made that difference and why weren't you? Are you a coward? Were you afraid? Or did you have some master plan to make yourself look the hero but lost your chance somewhere? I can't believe that you have the nerve to show your face after all that has happened."

All the while Gabriel looked at Jake with blank patience. He waited for Jake to let it all out before taking another deep breath and answering slowly. "I understand that my ways are comfusing to you, however, I did what I did for the good of your pack..."

Jake cut him off. "For the good of my pack? Are you kidding me? What good did this do for us? You had no way of knowing that Seth would be alright or that none of us would get seriously hurt or even die or even if Shay would survive. Sure Seth lived but what if Shay didn't or the other way around. You of all people should know how that would affect either of them or even the rest of the pack. We're just lucky that Jareth didn't use his power on us and that Chris was nearby when he tried to kill Seth." He nearly yelled, breathing hard.

"Experience. Team work. Trust in each other. You learnt to do what you had to get what you wanted. You have one of the strongest packs that I have ever known. You are all bonded by something that others didn't understand. I was amazed by the bond that you all have. Especially, with both packs being able to co-operate so well in the same area like this. Two Alphas in the same place is very hard to do, yet you live it everyday. You are all family and you would do anything for each other. I didn't go that day because you didn't need me. You are Strong enough to do the impossible without anyones help. Don't change. Goodbye." He whispered the last words and left the room before anyone could recover and stop him.

Everyone was shocked, the room was completely silent. Even Jake had stopped shaking.

The next day- Saterday

Shay's POV

The only other funeral I've ever been too was my parent's funeral. The morning of Pam's was very depressing. The thought of going to one brought back memories of my parents that I didn't particularly what to think about at the moment. Seth noticed how quiet I was on the way to the cemetery and squeezed my hand reassuringly. He probably thought my silence was more for Pam then my parents since I hadn't talked to him yet. I hadn't had the chance. By the time everyone left last night, I was so tiered that I had fallen asleep in Seth's arms on the couch. But I wasn't sad about Pam. Not in the way everyone else was. I knew she was happy and then later, when I saw her family and friends grieving over her casket, I wished I could tell them.

It was the longest day of my life. It felt like time was going in slow motion and all I wanted was go home and lay down in my bed with Seth beside me. I wanted to finally tell him. I mean, Pam didn't want me to be sad so I wasn't going to be. Her body may be dead but her spirits will always be alive. She sacrificed herself to make sure that Seth and I would be together, for us to be happy and for everything to be well again. I feel bad about what she had to give up for me but that would go against what she wanted so I wouldn't dwell on it. I just wanted things to go bad to normal and have a great summer with Seth. I wanted to get out of here and begin to live again. I've missed so much time already.

"Seth. Can we talk?" I asked, that night in my room. Lana was gone, the house was dark and we were along. I was in heaven with his arms around me. It felt so normal to be there, in my room and my ear pressed to his chest so I could hear his steady heartbeat. It was so perfect.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" He asked, slightly taken aback by my question.

I looked up at his face and wished I could see better in the dark like he could. Suddenly, I felt kinda nervous and I didn't know where to start. "It was me that broke the link between Jareth and I." I whispered, struggling for words.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath. "Um. Its hard to explain but I have to talk to you about it. You know how Pam had suddenly dropped dead after yelling at me?" He nodded. "Well, what she told me was what I had to do to break the link. It's this kind of silvery cord that connects me to him." When he didn't say anything, I continued. "Um, but at the time I didn't know what it meant. This is the really weird part. Seth, I think I have a connection to the spirit world." I blurted and it was only after it came out that I realized how crazy it sounded and I looked away, biting my lip.

Suddenly, he sat us up and held me by my shoulders. "What?"

I felt his eyes on me in the darkness and the confusion that radiated between us. "I saw him Seth. I swear I wasn't imagining things. It really happened." I mumbled, desperate for him to understand.

"You saw who?"

"Him. _The who, _Seth. Taha Aki."

Even in the darkness, I could see the scepticism in his expression. "Taha Aki?"

"I'm serious, Seth. Im not crazy. He told me to except it, to except what he doesn't want me to. I didn't understand it at the time but later when I was alone again. I thought about it and I realized what it was. I guess I kind of knew it before but I didn't really accept it like I do now. Jareth wanted us to suffer and he did that by trying to separate us. He can do that but he can't make us suffer if we don't let him. I learnt that there are things that you can't control no matter how much you want it otherwise. Things are going to happen and times are going to be hard but you can't let that ruin your life. Even with our imprint, we can't let it affect us and I excepted that and I'm happy that I did. I love you Seth and I love that you love me back and I wish that we can be together for the rest of our lives but things happen, especially with the way we live but that's okay because it'll be okay in the end." I paused and looked up at him again. "Do you believe me?"

He nodded and smiled my favorite smile. "I do and I love you." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me.


	17. Author's note

Hey my readers

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and stuck with me for so long.

I really love you guys.

:)

Anyway, I really hope that you all loved my imprint series

and I know some of you might be happy to hear that it isn't completely finished yet.

My new story Never the Same is out and I recently decided that I loved Seth and Shay so much that I was going to add some more of them into it.

Never the Same is half about Seth and Shay and half about their son and his imprint, Brielle.

This story starts a few years after this one and continues to about sixteen years later when Seth and Shay's twins are all grown up. It based off the fact that four new wolves accidently reveal themselves to the real world, forcing the pack and imprints to go into hiding. Unfortunatly this happens just before Shay is due to have the twins. Drama happens and Shay must seperate from everyone for the safety and well being of her children. She changes her name and gives herself a new look. Sixteen years go by and the pack is still around but hiding and twice its original size, something is telling them that trouble is coming and soon alice has a vision that the Volturi has finally decided that it was time to reveal themselves and take over. The pack must work together and with the world to take down the volturi for good.

Seth and Shay's son and his imprint has a big part in this and must do everything they can to help and must fight to stay together.

Anyway, I don't want to give too much away

but if you like the sound of this story please check it out. I've been working really hard on it.

even been proof reading ;) hehe

welll that's all.

Just a big thanks to all my fans and especually to Twilightboy, my biggest fan

love ya.

3

Alyssa


	18. Author's note 2

Hello my readers

I have great news

I'm writing a seguel to Behind the Imprint

I know I said in the chap before that I was writing somewhat of a seguel Never the Same

But in truth its really not. Its more about their son and his imprint

this one is really about Seth and Shay :D YAY

I really hope you all with like it and be happy that I'm writing it.

Its called Imprint Spirits ;)

I'm still going to work on Never the same. I'm just going to work on this at the same time. I've never worked on two at the same time before so i dont know how this will turn out. Its been going good so far so we'll see how it goes hehe :D

Anyway, go check it out and also I just put up a new poll so please go vote :D

Alyssa


End file.
